Expanding Horizons
by mechafone
Summary: Sequel to Legends Of Ponyville. As Spark Storm resumes his life in Canterlot, Anorax and his changeling friends receive a message from halfway across the world - 'Come home'. The changelings and Spark Storm begin a new journey, one beset with oceanic peril, new allies and new enemies, and the promise of a dark new figure pulling dangerous strings.
1. Reenlistment

Spark Storm laid on his bed, a quiet, almost dead scowl in his eyes. He'd had a rough week, and being back in his old Canterlot apartment just didn't feel right anymore, and most of this was coming from Sohl's absence. That, and he'd been dumped, but of course he'd been expecting that. Sohl, one of his most trusted confidants and closest friends, had been acting strangely the day Shimmering Oasis attacked. That day, both alicorn and harpy disappeared without a trace.

Spark was due in Celestia's audience chamber in ten minutes, but he'd scarcely moved after the third day of waiting for Sohl to come back. It was all too apparent by now that she wasn't, and it was affecting Spark so negatively that even Orea couldn't move him.

A gentle, almost timid knock on the door perked Spark's attention. It wasn't a hard, hoof-on-wood knock. It had a high, almost tinny sound to it. It was a sound that he recognized, a sound that made him very angry. It was a harpy's knock. He didn't bother to respond. He simply rolled away from the door as the sound of scratching at the door could be heard. "Oh, this is so strange...how do you ponies open doors?" Amacia's voice sounded from outside.

Spark sighed heavily and waited a moment. Amacia was still having trouble two minutes later. Finally, he said, "Push in on the circle, hold down, then push in."

There was quiet, and finally the door's inner latch clicked as the harpy did as she was told. She slipped inside and closed the door behind her, eyes wide with anxiety. She'd spent the entire day walking here from the royal gardens - as a chicken. She'd had way too many close encounters with random ponies for comfort.

Amacia frowned sadly down at Spark Storm. _He must've been really attached to Sohl...but Sohl is a monster, like the rest of them. What does that say about him? _she thought warily as she approached his bed slowly.

"What do you want?" Spark asked, breaking the quiet in the room loud enough to make Amacia flinch. She continued on after a moment, and finally sat down behind Spark. She rested a hand lightly on his back between his shoulder blades.

Amacia closed her eyes to concentrate. While Spark's angry attitude scared her a little, her motherly instincts overrode her fear. Amacia was a true coward in most situations; when it came to her own safety and mortality, she came first. Self preservation was usually her first instinct in dangerous times. But when it came to others' pain and safety, her instincts as a medic kicked in, and that included the ones that were too depressed or angry to think straight.

"Mister Storm, you can't stay here. There are politics involved with your return," Amacia told him, meeting his annoyed gaze as he glanced back at her. "...s-so I'm told. I get that, and times like these, it's important not to fall behind. Not just for others around you, but for you. I realize you're mourning the disappearance of your friend, but the more you let yourself sink into this depression, the harder it'll be to pull yourself out of it."

Spark's gaze narrowed, an angry glare that he fixed on Amacia. He knew she was right, but right now he was just too hurt and angry to try picking himself up again. "...I don't care," he told her.

Amacia steeled herself to get intense, but a new presence made itself known in the room. "Oh, that's it," an angry feminine voice said from the darkness of the other side of the apartment. Amacia jumped in surprise, being unaware that Ampelus was already inside. The nymph strode forward, the vines around her body writing with agitation. "Storm, you're the single bravest, most stubborn creature I've ever met. I don't care if you are still just a child, this behavior is embarrassing! Now get your ass out of bed and get all clean and shiny for the princess!"

Spark tensed at the look in the nymph's eyes, completely different from the look she'd given him in the caves. Even if they'd achieved a respect and trust for each other, that apparently didn't mean that she would be compliant and gentle. This would probably have significant positive influence on him at a later point in time, but right now it was just making him angrier. "Nopony asked you, Ampelus. Just leave me alone, I'm warning you!"

Ampelus stopped approaching when she got to the foot of Spark's bed, a look in her eyes that told him she wasn't playing around, either. Suddenly, she grinned a most evil grin and reached down with her vines to wrap around his waist and lower legs. Spark immediately set his wings ablaze with electricity and struck down at her vines, quite ineffectively. By now, Amacia had reverted to her little chicken form and hid under the bed.

Spark looked on in shock as his attacks, which were usually very effective against Ampelus, were now rendered moot. In the darkness of the room, he could barely make out long, black shapes along her vines. His wings were tied together, and that's when he felt it; the smoothness of his captors, the cold surface. Nymphs weren't cold, so..."Rubber? Are you kidding me?!" he yelled at her.

Ampelus grinned, quite pleased with herself. "After our encounter with that Lotus mare, I figured if it worked for her, it could work for me. Ingenius. Someone somewhere is probably wondering where all his rubber went to, and you can't make me take it back, now that I know this works."

Spark Storm, his control over the situation taken completely from him, roared with anger. "_You put me down right this instant! Right now_!"

Ampelus shivered with delight at Spark's indignity. "I'll have to remember this for later. Right now, I'm doing this for your own good. You need a bath, stinky."

Spark glared down at Ampelus with intense anger as she pulled him close and walked off with him to the bathroom. "Ampelus, I am warning you-"

The pegasi's threats and protests fell on deaf ears. Amacia peeked her head out from under the bed, her beady eyes curious, and in awe of how quickly the nymph had taken control of the situation. She stood in rapt attention, listening as the shouting from both parties escalated until there was a splash, then quieter, more subdued arguing. Suddenly, Amacia heard Spark shriek. Not scream or yell, but shriek. Immediately following, there was an explosion from the bathroom, a great splash of water, and then quiet.

The harpy watched as water seeped out under the doorway, then the door opened as Spark Storm walked out, looking frazzled, violated, angry and embarrassed, but he was spotless and smelled fresh and clean. Behind him, Ampelus walked out looking more pleased than she had any right to be. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it? Your princess can buy you a new bath, right?" She paused and looked back into the bathroom, now too dark to see as the light had malfunctioned due to getting wet. "...you might need a whole new bathroom, come to think of it."

Spark Storm stopped at the door as he glared silently back at the nymph. Ampelus turned back to look at him, a hoof brought up to her mouth to hold in the laughter at the look she was giving him. "Don't look at me like that, I am what I am. And you discovered that you can't shock yourself in water, that's bound to be useful, right?"

"I kind of hate you right now," Spark told her, still holding that glare.

Ampelus grinned gleefully and stepped towards him, her vines retreating, leaving the coils of rubber to fall on the floor. "I know. So do I have to march you down there, or are you going to be a responsible pegasus and get to your meeting yourself?"

Spark snarled and fled the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. Ampelus grinned and hopped onto the bed where Spark had previously been laying, rolling on her back. She took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly and smiled to herself. Amacia poked her head over the top of the bed, having returned to harpy form, a questioning look in her eyes. Come to think of it, she hadn't noticed Spark Storm having an overpowering odor at all. Ampelus winked at her.

* * *

Spark Storm heaved a great sigh as he stepped away from his apartment. He slowly came to a stop, his eyes closed. He took a few deep breaths, listened to the sounds of the city, felt the wind in his mane. He really did feel a little better out here, even after Ampelus had just treated him. He supposed he owed her a thanks for getting him off his ass, but that bath was completely uncalled for. Still, he smelled like roses and sweet smelling stuff. Now that he thought about it, he definitely needed to talk to Ampelus about using his bathtub. Well...when they got a new one. Not a conversation he was looking forward to having with the princess. Speaking of which, he was late for a meeting with her. He took off at a run towards the palace.

Now that Spark Storm was out of his apartment, a real sense of urgency started to rise in his stomach. He hadn't cared about being late, or even going to this meeting. He hadn't deemed it important. But now he ran as fast as he could. As he approached the gate leading into the palace, a pair of pegasi, white and adorned with golden armor, stepped in Spark's way. "Meeting with the princess, gotta go!" he called, and leapt up into the air, his wings giving him extra boost as he sailed over the guards' heads.

The two started to pursue, but stopped when a big white unicorn stood in their way and smiled down at the two good-naturedly. "At ease, you two. He's one of 'them.'"

The guards, both of whom were new, stared up at their lieutenant in awe. They'd heard of Celestia's Fighters, but had never seen one. They returned to their posts, both looking a little perturbed. After a moment the guard on the right learned towards his partner. "So...did you know that they came that young?"

Spark flew down the hallway leading to Celestia's audience chamber. Finally, he came to a stop before the great double doors, a frown on his face. The last time he'd been in this room, the manure had figuratively and almost literally hit the fan. A terrible fall-out had occurred between him and Princess Celestia, and things hadn't looked too good between her and Sohl, either. Or Orea, for that matter. Still, if he was going to move past that incident, he needed to grab the minotaur by the horns. He took one more deep breath, then pushed the doors open slowly.

Spark Storm took in the scene before him, a small knot already forming itself in his stomach. The entire Fighters team had been assembled, something he'd hoped wouldn't happen for his first meeting with the princess. The last thing he needed was his very recent ex-girlfriend sitting there judging him while he began this meeting. There was no helping it now, though. He stepped down the red carpet, sighing once more as he contemplated his fate.

"Spark Storm, it's a pleasure to see you again," Celestia told him in that too-pleasant voice she used when she was trying to hide annoyance or anger. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't be making it this morning."

Spark's ears flattened, inclining his head ever so slightly in apology. "I'm very sorry, princess," he told her, already feeling the glares of his comrades. "I found it a little difficult to leave the apartment today. I apparently needed some...'help'."

Celestia regarded Spark Storm for a moment. Finally, she nodded her head, apparently accepting his answer. "I suppose it's all right, Spark. This hasn't been the most pleasant month for anypony. Now...you know why you're here, Spark Storm. Please, if you would?"

Spark let out a sigh of relief at the princess' forgiveness and dismissal of him being late. He was grateful for a break for once. Now, the hard part. He took a moment to look over the faces of his comrades. At least, they had been. This meeting would determine if they would be his teammates again. Finally, he spoke. "We are all gathered here to determine my immediate future," he began. "Certain events in the past month have left my reliability in question. I need your help in determining my reenlistment with the Fighters, whether it is to be so, or if I am to be relieved of my standing, and removed from the princess' service."

Celestia smiled approvingly at Spark. He'd been practicing his speech. She was worried that he wouldn't be prepared, but apparently he was willing to take this meeting seriously. "Well spoken, Spark Storm. Now, the rest of you: I need not tell you what has transpired over the last month. Spark Storm, while separated from us, has gone through several ordeals, including life-threatening situations that could've gone very differently had he not been involved. His presence in these matters helped to save many lives, even though an entire race of creatures was obliterated in the process." Celestia held a hoof for silence when Spark looked like he had something to say. "Entirely not your fault, Spark. Nopony is blaming you for that."

"What we_ are_ blaming you for is ditching the team!" Heads turned, including Celestia's, to watch Flash Fire step forward, her famous temper flaring up. "Look, I stood behind you when you demanded that we all step up and choose between you and Sapphire for our leader. It was bad enough that you made that scene, but then you went and ran off. You ditched us, Spark Storm. We needed you and you ran off with your tail between your legs."

Spark winced at Flash Fire's words. It was true, it was very true. He nodded quietly in agreement. "Thank you for your input, Flash Fire," Celestia's voice seemed so loud in the silence following the unicorn's accusation. "This is what I am looking for; input from all of you. Flash Fire has gone first, and_ does not need to add anything else._" Flash Fire winced at the princess' tone, then sat down quietly.

Gunslinger stepped up next. He and Spark locked eyes for a moment, then the unicorn took his turn. "I agree with Flash Fire." _What?_ Spark thought, panic and a bit of hurt tightening in his chest. "I think what happened the night of Sapphire's party was overly dramatic and completely unnecessary. A lot o' drama coulda been avoided if Spark Storm had just accepted his role with_ some_ dignity." Spark sighed quietly and lowered his gaze. Things were not looking good for his return. "But..." Gunslinger continued, "Spark Storm demonstrated extreme valor, courage and leadership in his role against the changelings and the alicorn Shimmering Oasis.

"Thanks to his quick thinkin', he and I were able to put a stop to Shimmering Oasis' attack on Ponyville. It was only thanks to our combined efforts that no single pony died in town that day. Not only that, but it was thanks to him and that fancy white pony he arrived with at the changeling caves that the unicorn Russet Hearts and the pegasus Fluttershy were rescued. I'm told it was no easy feat, neither, in their battle with the unaccounted-for Fire Lotus. I'm castin' my vote a 'yes' for his reenlistment."

Spark Storm gave Gunslinger a small appreciative smile, then turned his eyes to Lemon Pop. He's already done wrong by her, so he was expecting her to go hard on him. However, the red pegasus simply smiled at him. Her decisiveness had quickened since a month ago, her confidence no longer in question. "I am all for Spark Storm returning to his duties." Lemon Pop stepped towards Spark Storm, then sat down at his side, facing her teammates, a hardened look in her eyes. "Now I ask you all to think back, and I mean think reeeaaally hard. How many times have you all screwed up? Made a mistake that made others question _your_ judgment or _your_ loyalty? Because I tell you all right now, the night that Spark Storm left I made a choice that should've put me in the same situation as Spark Storm is in.

"That night I chose Spark Storm over my best friend." Lemon Pop's speech, from the beginning, had grabbed the attention of the others from the start. Lemon Pop wasn't normally this serious, and she wasn't normally one to make speeches, or to take charge. She was a silly pony that was much too hyper and had a mean kick. Only Sapphire Snow knew her to get like this, having experienced Lemon Pop's more serious and actually wise words herself. Sapphire found herself frowning; not from her distaste for Lemon Pop's support, but from being under her best friend's scrutiny.

"I know that I ended up backing up Sapphire that night instead of Spark Storm, but I had already made my choice, and I still stand by it. Spark Storm has been a bigger influence on this team than any other pony in the history of Celestia's Fighters, and I believe that his choice to leave the team might have been the right thing to do."

The entire team of pegasi, earth pony and unicorn stared at Lemon Pop as if she were crazy, Spark Storm included. Celestia herself seemed speechless as she looked down at the two pegasi standing together. Lemon turned to Spark, a determined look in her eye. "Spark Storm, you've been such a big influence on all of us. You've been brave, smart, and you've put your life on the line for us so many times that I feel it's a crime that we're even having to make a decision on whether or not to keep you on. I'd follow you into Tartarus if you asked me to...you've always believed in me and you never questioned my judgment," she paused, then turned to look at the rest of her team. "And if any one of you questions _my_ judgment, I won't forgive you!"

Celestia smiled warmly. She was very happy that Spark Storm had found such a loyal friend. Lemon Pop's speech had struck a chord in the rest, it seemed. The doubts and misgivings that the rest of the team had held in reserve seemed to melt away with the red pegasi's testament. The ponies remaining glanced at each other, each daring the other to have a negative word to say about Spark.

After a full minute's pause, Sapphire Snow stepped forward, an angry but tired and resigned look in her eyes. "Well Lemon Pop, I think you broke the possibility of Spark Storm being sent away. I, for one, wanted Spark to stay. My...personal feelings aside, I think that he's completely reliable, honorable, intelligent, and more than worthy to stay with the team. Just don't expect me to welcome him back with open arms or a friendly word," she said, fixing Spark Storm with a furious gaze. "You won't get any forgiveness from me anytime soon, so just stay away from me. Welcome back to the team," she finished coldly, then made her way quickly out of the room.

The room was silent and awkward until Sapphire disappeared down the hall. As soon as she was gone, though, the room erupted into cheers and elated 'whoop's. Lemon Pop was the first to hug Spark Storm, since she was the closest, nearly bowling over the bigger pegasus. She gave him room as the others came close to give their congratulations, all except Flash Fire. She didn't really care about Spark's broken relationship with Sapphire, she had her own reasons to disagree with the now-unanimous decision to keep Spark Storm on the team. Her attitude was closely monitored by the princess, who was starting to suspect that these issues between Spark Storm and the team were far from over.

Spark was in the middle of receiving noogie from Frostbite when the princess cleared her throat to catch the ponies' attention. "My friends, thank you all for coming and lending your opinions and honesty. This meeting is adjourned. I would ask that you all prepare for a new meeting in two days. In the meantime, I must ask that you all find time to extend a welcome to the newest possible member of the team, Shadow Heart." Celestia turned her attention to Spark. "Spark Storm, you know where he is, if I'm not mistaken? Please prep our new friend for what is to come, as our newest member the routine is freshest for you. See that he gets the proper welcoming from our other members."

Spark Storm nodded, then managed a respectable bow of his head. "I will, princess."

Celestia paused as she remembered something else on her list. "And I think it's about time that we discussed your two new companions..."

Spark sighed quietly and gave a nod to his friends and teammates. Understanding that this was going to take a while, Lemon Pop bounced her way out of the audience chamber, followed by the others. As soon as the room was opened, Celestia closed the doors across the large room with her magic, then smiled patiently down at Spark Storm. "Spark, I think it's obvious that you've proven that you're trustworthy. All of your companions thus far have also been trustworthy. I...I had my doubts about Sohl," she paused, noting the frown now developing on Spark's face, "but even she proved herself, despite her apparent disappearance.

"I still have yet to meet this Amacia, but from what you've already told me she seems to be harmless. A bit of a coward, from what I've seen, though little Orea informs me that she's quite practiced in medicine. This might prove useful, and would be most welcome. Now...your association with the nymph Ampelus concerns me. I have heard disturbing things about her, specifically from Flash Fire and Frostbite, both of whom fought with her after she violently violated poor Flash Fire." Spark had gone strangely quiet during this, and had fixed a frowning gaze upon Celestia's throne beyond her. "What have you to say about this, Spark Storm?"

Spark finally glanced up at Celestia, his gaze confident and hard. "I know she's not the best choice on whether or not to keep around. She does have a hunger and a certain intent on making others uncomfortable, and she can be dangerous. But Ampelus chose to sacrifice herself so that Fluttershy and I could escape with our lives. I chose to remove that choice from her. I believe that in doing so, I earned her trust and her respect. I believe that in doing so I've earned her obedience. She's still a bit...touchy now and then, but so far she hasn't endangered anypony or given me reason to think that she might hurt any others in any way. I owe her my life, as she owes me hers. I'll take full responsibility for her."

Celestia stared down at Spark in slight surprise. This change in the nymph had come quite suddenly, and Spark Storm was quick to change his mind about her. Then again...a small smile spread over her face, lighting up her eyes. She was very proud of how far he'd come. Spark Storm was already starting to heal..."I see. I shall trust your judgment, Spark. Please, keep her in line, at the very least away from Flash Fire. I don't want there to be any reason to confront her."

Spark Storm smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly remembering this morning, Spark paled just a little. "Uh, Princess," Spark said cautiously. "I forgot to mention something that needs immediate attention. Uh...could I possibly have you send somepony out to fix my bathroom?"


	2. Symptoms

_One cold winter night, two months later..._

_"Come..." the voice whispered. "Come home," the voice called again. "It is time to come home, my children."_ Madalah sat up quickly in her bed, her eyes wide with shock. The telepathic communication she'd just received was vivid and shocking. Not because she was unfamiliar with it, on the contrary; it was a voice that she knew well. It was her father's.

It was unusual for Kaysar to call any of his children home that he'd sent out to his brother or sister. Once a trade had been initiated, the trade was almost always permanent. For her to be receiving messages to return home, it must've been urgent...or he'd somehow received word that his sister's hive had been destroyed. Either way, this was not cause for celebration.

After her torn wing's wounds had healed, she could finally enjoy her time with Anorax. The last few days had been hell, the wounds from her ripped-out wings had been gaping holes of terrible pain. Her torture at the hooves of her sister had nearly killed her, had she not had the courage and strength to change her life as she knew it to escape her sadistic sibling's clutches.

Where her wings had once been were now twisted and rough bare skin. Madalah's hard shell now covered the spot were her wings once were, though the shell itself had healed in a way that no one looking at it wouldn't know that something terrible had happened. Her carapace gleaned in the moonlight as she arose from her bed, something she wasn't used to sleeping on. Anorax' kindness had seemed to know no bounds, even taking her into his home. Kecnik had been invited as well, but for reasons he would not disclose to his sister, he chose instead to sleep outside, in the backyard shed.

The wingless changeling sighed as she stared out the window into the cold night. For her, the nights had grown lonely and still. At least while she was with the hive, she never felt alone or cold. The days were full of things to do. And now that she'd fought tooth and nail for her freedom, she felt lonely, so lonely, even though she was here with Anorax.

The moment she'd laid eyes on the halfling, something in her had locked onto him, something primal, instinctual. Changelings often had multiple partners, whether for recreational purposes or if they were simply bored. Madalah was relatively young and had had only three partners, none of which she'd felt any attachment to. Changelings weren't meant to become attached to other changelings, after all. That was a special feeling only for the queen.

With Anorax, it was much different than what she'd experienced. It had been an instant fire in her chest, a longing like she'd been starved for a month and suddenly there was food. Not food in the way that she saw ponies, but in a sense that she'd found something to fill her up for the rest of her natural life. Anorax was, without a doubt, her soul mate. Soul mates was not a concept encouraged among the changelings, it was nearly a taboo. Only a few changelings in history ever experienced it and lived to get away with it.

Madalah sighed quietly and looked back at her bed, her eyes falling on Anorax's sleeping form. As many times as she'd invited him into her bed, he'd chosen instead to sleep on the floor. Such a sweet boy. He'd told her more than once that he would wait until the proper time, something he was very ambiguous about. As much as she wanted to go to him now and seek his warmth, there was something much more important she needed to do.

The changeling crept slowly out of Anorax's home and out into the chill of the night air. The ground was covered with snow, and it was very very cold. On another night, she might've dragged Anorax outside to play, but her thoughts were on her dream. They'd only recently begun two weeks ago, and she'd kept quiet about it until now. She did not want to leave Anorax behind, but the dreams were becoming louder and more invasive. She could ignore the calls no longer, and she needed to speak with Kecnik.

She found him outside already, sitting in the freshly fallen snow, his back to her and his face to the bright moon, which shone on the white snow and made everything shine. It was beautiful, and exuded a feeling of lonely beauty. As Madalah approached, she knew she needed not to announce her arrival. Even without their telepathic bond, their troubles were linked. He was as aware of her dreams as much as she was.

Madalah sat down next to Kecnik, a small frown on her face. The two sat in silence for a moment until she finally turned to him. "You've been having the same dreams, haven't you? Is father really calling us home?"

Kecnik nodded, his gaze never breaking from the sparkling snow on the rooftops of the other houses. "Yes, and yes. He is calling us, and we will have to answer him eventually."

Madalah closed her eyes tightly, and attempted to keep what this meant from reaching her heart. She knew. She had known from the moment that Chrysalis' hive fell that she would have to return to her own hive and leave Anorax behind. The only question remaining was how would she sneak away? She could do it right now, leave in the middle of the night, never to see him again or to feel as happy as she had been with him again.

Her tears had just begun to fall when she felt his presence. She gasped and turned around to see the halfling standing before her, the silver moonlight reflecting brightly off his white shell. The look in his face also reflected how she felt, but there was a determined look in his eyes. "Anorax," Madalah said, trying to come up with some excuse for feeling like this.

Anorax just smiled and rested a hoof on her shoulder. "I know. It sucks, but...we both knew this wouldn't last." Madalah stared at him, feeling her tears building up all over again. She let out a little sob and fell against his chest. Kecnik glanced at the two, a small smile on his face. He was glad that Madalah at least had a chance for true happiness. He was well aware of how rare it was for changelings to find something like this at all. He picked himself up discreetly and headed around the back of the house to let the two have their moment.

Madalah and Anorax were quiet as they sat in the silver snow, clutching each other, as if to keep from falling into a dark, lonely place. Both were on the edge of that pit, both despairing and holding onto the waning light that was the warmth of each other. The moon had moved about about a quarter of the way down by the time Anorax decided to finally speak. "Look, I know this situation is the farthest from what we wanted, but...I want to help you get home."

Madalah pulled away just enough to look up into Anorax's eyes. "But...why? Seeing me go will be hurtful enough, but-"

"I don't care," he told her, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. "If I can help you get home, then I'll have done one last thing to keep you safe. It'll make me feel better, if that makes any sense."

Madalah closed her eyes once more. She loved being close to Anorax, but she didn't want him to see the despair in her eyes. "I understand that, I suppose. But how are you going to do that? The journey is across the sea, you know."

Anorax merely smiled and pulled her closer to him against his chest, his arms wrapped around her tightly. "Well then, we'll get ourselves a boat, and then we'll cross the sea together."

Madalah sighed quietly, feeling warm and safe in Anorax's grasp. She took comfort in the knowledge that she still had some time to be with him, and she wouldn't waste a second of it.

* * *

Spark Storm opened his eyes blearily. Despite it being the middle of December, he was very, very warm. His apartment was home to several creatures, after all, and they all liked to share his bed at times. This was of course one of those times. He glanced down at his chest, where Orea was snuggled against him, her forelegs dangling off the side of the bed. He smiled at how cute she looked.

He perked his free ear up, listening for signs that the others might be up. He could hear breathing a bit behind him. He craned his neck to look behind him very slowly until he could make out Amacia's form. She was in a sitting position on the chair beside the bed, though she was hunched over with her arms wrapped around her knees, which she kept tucked to her chest. Spark still didn't understand how harpy anatomy worked, but the way Amacia slept looked really uncomfortable.

That just left Ampelus. It was never a good thing when she couldn't be found. Spark Storm very carefully sat up, a little reluctantly leaving Orea's extra warmth. Morning in the winter was always a little unpleasant if one wasn't bundled. These apartments just didn't have the same cozy warmth that a big house did.

After making sure he hadn't woken Orea, Spark cautiously made his way to the bathroom, which had of course been fixed weeks before. He stumbled his way to the sink and began brushing his teeth. It wasn't until he rinsed that he noticed the dark body laying in the empty tub. He turned, a skeptic frown on his face. Suddenly, two whip-line vines flew forward and wrapped around Spark's shoulders and waist, pulling him into the tub and on top of the taller nymph.

Spark tensed as he laid flat-out on Ampelus' side. He felt her vines wrapping more and more around him, and it was getting difficult to move. He spread his wings, preparing to zap the nymph if she didn't let go, but he paused when he felt one of her soft hooves pressing to his lips. "Hush now, or you'll break the tub again," she whispered. "Remember what happened to it last time? I'll play nice if you'll just lay with me for a while, what do you say?"

Spark Storm narrowed his eyes down at the nymph. Ever since he'd welcomed her into his home, she'd gotten bolder and bolder with her advances. Sometimes she was docile and cooperative, at times she was difficult to fend off. He had to be gentle, though. After the exploding bathroom incident two months earlier, Spark tried not to use his wings on her too much. She was much too difficult to hit now that they'd spent more time together. She was learning his moves, exploiting his blindspots.

Ampelus smiled and batted her eyelashes at the pegasus. He hadn't tried to strike just yet, so being true to her word she hadn't done anything untoward to him...yet. Spark slowly lowered his wings to fold them against his back and started to relax. As much as he disliked Ampelus' constant flirting, there was something comforting and even reassuring about her routine.

"There, see? A little trust between the two of us goes a long way. A little snuggling can go a little further," she whispered to him, but as promised she behaved, even if her grasp on him hadn't loosened.

Spark sighed and diverted his gaze from hers. "Why do you have to be so touchy all the damn time? We've been over this a thousand times in the last couple months: I'm not interested in getting...'romantic' with you."

Ampelus giggled quietly. Her grasp on Spark began to shift as she pulled him closer to her, her muzzle situating closer to his right ear. Spark tensed again, his hooves spreading to rest on either side of the nymph to support himself. "Who said anything about romance?"

Spark had had enough. He stood, even as Ampelus clung to him. "Wait! Can't we talk this over?" she begged, clamping her legs tightly around Spark's body. Spark blushed, but it was more from anger than from discomfort. He lifted a foreleg and pushed down on her head away from him. The two struggled quietly for a moment until the nymph finally gave up and plopped down into the tub, a pout of disappointment on her face. "You're no fun. Didn't your mother teach you how to treat a lady?"

Orea shot straight up in bed, an alarming anger from Spark Storm having woken her up. "What did you just say?" she heard him say, coming from the bathroom. She crept closer as Ampelus' voice also sounded from inside. She was annoyed and frustrated, from the sounds of it.

"I said maybe your mother could've taught you a few things! Just how sheltered are you?!"

Amacia stirred in her position on the chair next to the bed. She raised her eyes to glance at Orea blearily. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Daddy and Ampelus are fighting again," the young nymph replied.

"...Oh, that again..." the harpy mumbled before closing her eyes to return to sleep.

Things had been like this for a couple weeks now. Spark Storm was getting fed up with Ampelus' constant flirting, and the two fought and argued much more than they got along these days. But this time, Orea could tell that her aunt had gone too far; she'd mentioned Spark's mother. Ampelus didn't know about the circumstances of Cherry Joy's death, but Orea knew it all too well. It stung her heart as much as it did Spark's.

There was a blinding flash, and an instant later a smoking Ampelus flew from the bathroom and smashed against the wall and crashed down onto Spark's bed. The impact rained down clumps of wall. Amacia, startled by the sudden violence, reacted merely in shock as Spark Storm followed Ampelus out to the bedroom, his wings ablaze with furious energy.

Orea, easily sensing that this wasn't a simple squabble between her aunt and Spark, stood in front of Ampelus defensively. "Daddy, stop it! You can't act like this, you can't hurt her!"

"Any why the hell not?!" he yelled at Orea, his furious gaze turning down on the little nymph before him. Even Ampelus, shocked but relatively unhurt from Spark's attack, looked up at Spark Storm in uncertainty. Orea's gaze turned bleary as tears threatened to spill from her eyes at her surrogate father's tone. When the first tear fell upon his bedsheets, Spark immediately realized that he'd nearly threatened Orea. He shook his head slowly as if to deny the reality of what he'd done, then turned and headed outside, closing the door behind him quietly.

Outside, Spark stepped away from his apartment for a few steps until his legs gave out. He sat down in the snow, his breath coming in ragged pants and fresh tears of both fear and anger dropping onto the snow covered ground. The stress and frustrations over losing both Sohl and Sapphire Snow had finally gotten him to the point where he was attacking his friends, and as much as he told himself that he hated Ampelus' constant badgering and flirting, he liked her, he really did. Not _that_ way, of course, but she gave him constant attention and affection. He had to admit he would be having a strange day if she didn't hound him once or twice.

Things just weren't working out for him. Life was harder now that he was single, as strange as it sounded. He was constantly angry, he lashed out at Ampelus too much, he pushed others away...he was depressed. Was that it? Spark lifted his bleary gaze from the ground. He needed help. He'd fallen into a difficult to escape pit without Sohl, and even with Orea, Amacia and even Ampelus to keep him company, he kept sinking. He desperately needed to do something, anything, to help him feel alive again, even if it meant travelling for a while.

_Maybe I should mention this to Celestia,_ he thought. _**Something** needs to change._ He turned around to face his apartment, and came nose to nose with Orea. The two stared at each other until Orea hopped towards him. He caught her in waiting arms and the two held each other quietly. Spark didn't need to tell her that he was sorry for yelling at her. She knew. She forgave.

* * *

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Kecnik asked the younger Anorax, a small, thoughtful frown on the changeling's face. "Madalah hasn't been out among the town for some time. The absence of her wings will be immediately apparent. A pegasi's wings do not simply 'fall off', and she was not admitted to the hospital here. Ponies will ask questions, and we do not have time to answer them."

"You worry too much, and completely underestimate the creative mind of this halfling," Anorax said with a cheerful smile. He stepped around Madalah, who was playing the patient game, though she was curious as to how he planned to pull this off. Madalah had spent time some time around Ponyville hidden as a pegasus, so to suddenly appear walking around town as a wingless pegasus was definitely out of the question. So, she wondered, how did he plan to parade her around town without her being noticed?

Anorax stopped and brought a hoof up to his chin as he studied his girlfriend appraisingly. Suddenly, it came to him. With her standing there in her changeling form, it was no wonder. "Madalah, switch to your pegasus form for me." The changeling frowned, but she did as he asked. Her body briefly erupted into that bright blue fire, then revealed the blue pegasus form she'd had before, except...well, no wings, her back having carried the twisted scars from her real body.

Madalah closed her eyes tightly when she saw the look on Anorax's face - a look of trepidation and a little horror. "Now hold on, like I said, I can fix this!" he told her, and went into his living room, then to his bathroom, causing a bit of frenzied clutter from both rooms. When he returned, he held several items up for Madalah to see. He'd grabbed two pillows and several rolls of gauze.

Before either changeling could ask what Anorax was up to, he got to work. It took him ten minutes and two tries, but he finally managed to wrap the two small couch pillows around Madalah's body, situated so that they sat on her back and made it look like her wings had been injured and wrapped to prevent them from moving. Anorax had to admit, it was one of his better plans that didn't get himself sucked into a crazy scheme to get rich, or to get involved in a secret rescue attempt.

Madalah craned her neck to look at her middle back. He hadn't done a bad job at all. Even she was fooled, and could almost believe that her wings were still there. But of course, they weren't. She sighed, just once. She could live without the wings. It was Anorax that she couldn't...This time she sighed a little heavier, and she turned her gaze back at Anorax and Kecnik, a sad look in her eyes.

Anorax smiled patiently as he approached Madalah. "Try not to think about it. This is just another adventure, you know? It'll be fun as long as we focus on the journey. Keep the destination at the back of your mind."

Madalah finally smiled. She closed the distance between the two of them and came to rest against the halfling's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in silence.

* * *

Three hours and a redress later, the three said their goodbyes to Anorax's parents and set out down town in their pegasi forms. Madalah got a few looks, but nothing out of the ordinary, and there wasn't a single pony interested enough to ask her what happened. That is, until, Lyra spotted them from her window. The trio were nearly to the road leading to Canterlot when Lyra caught up with them.

"Hey! Hey guys, wait!" she called. Anorax sighed quietly and turned as Lyra approached them. "Where are you guys going? I mean, I can see you're headed to Canterlot, but..." she paused, noticing Madalah's wrapping, a small, unhappy frown spreading over her face. She was Anorax's best friend, although she had to admit she was a little jealous now that Madalah had crept into his life and taken the role that was once hers. Still, it hurt to see Madalah injured. She was the sweetest non-pony creature she'd ever met.

"Oh, uh..." Anorax began, though he didn't know how to finish. He hadn't counted on being approached, so he hadn't bothered to come up with an excuse. He looked to Madalah for help, but she just smiled and nodded, giving him the okay to tell her. Lyra had brave and gone down into the changeling caves to help her kidnapped friend and battled with an alicorn. She deserved no less than the truth.

Anorax sighed and turned his attention back to Lyra. "Kecnik and Madalah have been called home by the changelings, Lyra. I'm...I'm helping them to get home."

Lyra's eyes opened wide in shock. "What?! I thought we killed those jerks! Uh...no offense, guys," she said, directing this last bit to the two changelings. "But...if that's the case, why are you guys headed to Canterlot? The changelings are..." she paused, a look of realization spreading across her face. "Wait. You guys aren't from here, right? So..." she sighed, a look of helplessness on her face. "I don't get it. A little help?"

"Our original hive lies across the Northwestern Sea," Kecnik told the unicorn. "In a gesture of good faith, our father sent the queen here...us. Well, the four of us: Myself, Madalah, Bezzle and Dozix."

Lyra frowned thoughtfully as she thought back. "So that's why you guys looked so different from the changelings here. They're all black and teal, and you guys...well, you're bigger than most of the changelings I saw," she said, gesturing to Kecnik, then turned to Madalah, "and you're a blue changeling. I didn't see the others, though..."

Kecnik nodded, confirming Lyra's speculations. "Yes. No two changeling hives will have the same look. Our specific family all have different looks, several of the older ones have different abilities."

Lyra tilted her head as she looked betwee Anorax and Madalah, suddenly sensing the sadness between them. "But...wait, Anorax, are you gonna stay with her?"

That idea hadn't even occurred to the halfling. If it meant being with Madalah, then - he paused in his thoughts as Madalah touched a hoof to his shoulder. He turned to her in question. The changeling shook her head sadly. "It is not possible, Anorax. You are a halfling. You're...well, "impure" is the word. Our hive would not accept you."

Lyra frowned unhappily at this news, and at the downcast look Anorax took on at hearing Madalah's rebuttal. "Oh, geez, I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to make this situation even more crappy than it already was." Lyra stepped forward and embraced Madalah. "I should let you guys go before I make things worse..." She turned and nuzzled Anorax, then turned and rested a hoof on Kecnik's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she repeated before running back towards Ponyville.

Madalah watched the unicorn go, then turned to Anorax. "You don't think she'll tell anyone that we're leaving, do you?"

"Naaah..." Anorax said with a light shake of his head. "She won't. Trust me, that mare can keep a secret." There was a brief silence between the three of them, their eyes on Ponyville one last time until Anorax turned and began the walk towards Canterlot. "Might as well get a move on. We'll be there by mid-afternoon."


	3. A New Mission

Anorax and his two changeling charges arrived in the city by four in the afternoon. It had been a cold day, and it had snowed for nearly the whole trip. By now, all six pairs of hooves were chilled to the core. Changelings weren't usually meant to be exposed to the cold. Their kind had spent hundreds of years being in warm, dry and dark environments, not cold, bright and snowy.

"Well, now that we're here, what's the next step?" Kecnik asked. He'd never been to Canterlot before, for obvious reasons. For the last five years, he'd spent his time in the changeling caves, gathering intel on the life forms surrounding the hive. He'd seen the city before, but he'd never been inside. "Is there a place we can rest before we continue?"

Anorax, his right wing draped over a shivering Madalah, put a hoof to his chin in thought. He hadn't really put it all into perspective, this coming to Canterlot thing. Their purpose was to find somepony that could take them to the western shore and ferry them across the sea. It might've made more sense to simply travel to the western shore themselves, but...why hadn't they done that? It suddenly came to him why they'd come this way. Of course! Spark Storm. He was in good with the princess, surely one of them would have some connections to get them across the sea.

"Ok, first thing's first, we've gotta find a place to stay for the night, and I have a pretty good idea where to find a friend who'll take us in."

"Your cousin?" Madalah asked. Of course, this hadn't really registered with Anorax. Of course, Vinyl would probably take them in, but her place was always a mess. Plus, she probably didn't know the princess like Spark did.

"Uh, no, I was actually thinking of Spark Storm. He's probably got the best connections we could hope for on such short notice. His place isn't that big, but we're not really looking to get comfortable, just a place to stay the night and then hopefully get an audience with Princess Celestia in the morning." He paused once more. Now that he really thought about it, a letter in advance probably would've helped. This just hadn't been a month of thinking ahead. He'd spent the whole thing with Madalah and Kecnik, he didn't really think he'd need to keep in contact with the others.

"It's a good a plan as any, I suppose," Madalah said more to herself than to either of her companions. "Really, I just want to get out of this cold..."

"Then we're all in agreement," Kecnic told them, shivering as well. "Let's find Spark Storm and ask if he'd be willing to share his space for the night."

Anorax and Madalah nodded, all three shivering in the cold. Finally, they set out with Anorax in the lead. It'd been a little while since he'd visited Spark in Canterlot, but he was still familiar with the last time he'd been to his apartment, shortly before the last night of the big party.

The trio had barely gotten halfway down the road when there was a flurry of sounds emerging from the gardens in Canterlot. They all stopped and watched as a ball of fire launched into the sky, surrounded by a tall, branching column of lightning. It surrounded the ball of fire, consumed it, then exploded like fireworks over the town of Canterlot. It was an amazing, impressive display of light and power that brought a crowd to watch in the streets, but the yelling and furious screaming coming from the gardens did not leave a positive feeling among the three travellers. They exchanged glances wordlessly, then changed directions and discreetly headed for the palace.

* * *

Flash Fire sighed with great annoyance as she glared holes in the back of Spark Storm's head, who sat away from the others in their small circle. Training today, like every day for the last two months, had been so strange and weird for everypony involved. Not only that, but Spark Storm was depressed. He moped about, he didn't put his all into his training, and it was costing the team precious time and effort.

Of course, it wasn't just Spark Storm that was causing problems. Sapphire Snow and even Flash Fire were feeling tense around Spark. Sapphire had very obvious, glaring reasons for not getting along with the big pegasus, but Flash Fire had been the only one of the Fighters to give Spark Storm a 'no' on returning to the team. It was very awkward for her to interact with Spark Storm, and it was awkward for her to interact with the others, as well. It was like voicing her opinion had been the first nail in her coffin in putting her on the outside of the team, as the others had all been for Spark returning. It had been a very bad decision for her to voice her complaints at that meeting first.

"We've got to do something about this situation," Sapphire was saying. All eyes were on her, but more than a few of them were angry. Not just with her, not just with Spark, but for this situation that was costing them all. "It feels like we haven't been a complete team since the night Spark walked out on us and-"

"And that right there is part of the problem," Lemon Pop interrupted, a steely glare on Sapphire. "You can't keep blaming him for that! Things happen, ponies change, they made decisions and they have to live with them. Making them remember those decisions and throwing it in their faces isn't going to fix anything."

Sapphire and Lemon Pop glared at each other for a moment. Ever since Spark Storm's return, it seemed that Lemon had switched sides. At least, that's what Sapphire wanted to think. She thought she wanted to be furious with her best friend, but really she just wanted her best friend to be angry with her at Spark. Lemon had always had Sapphire's back before, and it was killing her to be on opposite sides. It was killing them both.

"Look...we've all got a stake in this..." Sapphire continued, rubbing the bridge of her nose with a hoof. She hesitated a moment longer, then looked beyond the circle, at Spark Storm. "Spark...we need you here...please?"

Spark tensed as he sat with his back to the group, then slowly stood and faced his teammates, revealing his burned face and mane. He wore an angry scowl, and it was directed at Flash Fire. Finally, he made his way over to the group and sat down beside Lemon Pop. "Spark, I know things have been tense between all of us - especially the two of us, and between you and Flash Fire, but we've got to make this work," Sapphire told him, trying to hold in the amused grin at the state of her ex-boyfriend. She let out a breath, deciding this situation called for being serious.

"Hmph. I'm not part of the problem here, it's not my fault he can't concentrate," Flash Fire remarked, not even bothering to lower her voice or hide her distaste for Spark.

Lemon Pop opened her mouth to say something, but Sapphire Snow beat her to it. "Flash Fire, your attitude has..." she paused, hardly able to believe what she was about to say. "...it's been as bad as mine, if not worse, and that's saying something! Lemon Pop's right...our anger and lack of trust for Spark Storm has been tearing this group apart. We're not the only ones suffering...Spark Storm needs..." she turned her gaze on Spark then. "Spark, you need help, and I haven't wanted to help you. Normally I'd say 'for obvious reasons', but...it's been two months and it's time to move on, so...what can we do for you?"

Spark, and the entire group stared at Sapphire Snow in surprise. It was the first kind thing she'd said to him this entire time. It wasn't that she was a bad pony, but her resentment of Spark wasn't something that they just expected her to ignore enough to reach out to him. Spark could feel tears of guilt and relief mixing together, and he didn't know what to say. Before he could put anything intelligent to say, though, Flash Fire stood, a furious look on her face. "You've got to be joking, Sapphire. After everything that he's done to you, how can you just sit there and take his downer crap? This is outrageous!"

"Oy..." Frostbite and Gunslinger said in unison as Spark Storm, Flash Fire and Sapphire Snow suddenly stood, all bristling with anger at each other. Electricity danced and crackled on Spark's back, and a fierce fire spell began building on Flash Fire's horn.

"Enough!" a voice boomed from above. All ponies stood at attention as the princess herself drifted down from above. Her patience regarding this situation had grown thin, and despite her reservations on letting the Fighters sort this out themselves, had given them a chance to. Now it was out of their hooves, and in hers. "My friends, this is unacceptable! Your infighting and grudges have crippled both your judgement and your effectiveness as a team! You must find a way to heal yourselves, or...or I'm afraid that the Fighters will have to -"

Celestia and the Fighters, all suddenly aware of eyes on them, turned in unison to see three figures, having stumbled upon this meeting in the garden. Anorax, Madalah and Kecnik stared at the tense scene. The two changelings quietly took a step back, while Anorax awkwardly continued to stare for a moment longer until he came to his senses. "Uh...sorry. We came looking for Spark Storm," he said, offering a wave to his friend. "We're obviously...uh, we came at a bad time. We're gonna go...catch ya later." he finished, then turned tail and ushered his companions away from the garden.

Celestia sighed quietly, the interruption having broken her train of thought. If only Spark's friend hadn't - wait. Spark's friend! The princess's eyes lit up. Spark Storm hadn't had friends or family visit him this whole time, perhaps this was what he needed to perk up. She turned to the group, her eyes on the pegasus in question. "Spark Storm, we'll talk more later, I promise. Why don't you go see what your friends have come for? We mustn't be rude to guests of Canterlot."

Spark and group exchanged glances, then gave a collective shrug. They'd all been looking for excuses to get out of this meeting, anyway. Spark Storm bowed before the princess, then cantered off after Anorax.

It didn't take him long to find the trio waiting for him, not far around the corner. Spark smiled when he saw his friend, a real, excited smile that he hadn't worn for some time now. "Anorax!" He called, trotting up to his old friend, then gave a warm smile and nod to Kecnik and Madalah. "What are you guys doing here? Do you all have a place to stay?"

Anorax stared at Spark in surprise. If he'd known that Spark Storm was depressed, he wouldn't be able to tell it by the way his friend was acting so enthusiastically. "Well, we were actually going to ask you if you had some space to spare. If you could maybe-"

"Of course!" Spark interrupted. "My home is your home, all three of you, however long you need."

Madalah and Kecnik shared an uncertain smile, the big pegasus seemed a little off. The emotions he was giving off were shaky, at least. He seemed desperate for some kind of change, and there was another, stronger emotion he was doing his best to keep hidden, a heavy, looming sadness. Even now, with his big friendly smile, it threatened to crush him. All three could sense this.

"Well...really we'd really appreciate it if we could crash at your place just until we can hire someone to take us to the western borders and take us across the sea..." Anorax told him cautiously.

Spark's eyes opened wide with surprise. "Wait, what? What's this all about?"

Madalah glanced between her two comrades. They both nodded, giving her the go-ahead to explain. "Spark, Kecnik and I can't stay in Equestria anymore. We've been called home, to our original hive."

Spark Storm stared at the three of them. His brows furrowed as he stared thoughtfully beyond the three of them. This visit was quickly turning into a point of interest. "I...think I can help you," he finally told his friends.

* * *

Celestia sighed as she sat at her desk. Politics, nothing but politics, everywhere she turned, and it was all spread out across her desk. Documents, court papers, letters of appeal. Whose idea was it that the princess would oversee 90% of all legal documents? She sighed heavily for the second time as she realized that this was, of course, her fault. She was the one who made the big decisions. She was just about to begin when a knock at the door brought her out of business mode and into 'I'm saved!' mode, even if she knew it would only last for a moment. "Please come in," she called.

However, as Spark Storm stepped inside, followed by her dear subject Anorax, she sat up straight. This was more than just a little break for her - this was probably a full-blown issue. "Anorax, Spark Storm," she said in greeting as she stood and rounded her desk to approach the two. "What can I do for you?"

Anorax cleared his throat quietly. "Uh, your majesty-"

"My_ friends_ may call me Celestia, Anorax, you know that," the princess told him with a warm smile.

Anorax smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes...thank you, Celestia. Um...I'm in need of a ship. I apologize if I should've sent this through a note instead, honestly I feel kind of bad about cutting in line..."

"Nonsense," the princess said. She glanced back and forth about her office, making sure there was no others listening, then leaned in and said quietly, "To be honest, I was hoping for a brief escape from that mountain of paperwork over there on my desk. Now," she said, raising her voice to normal volume, "what do you need with a ship?"

The halfling sighed quietly. In truth, he was hoping he would run into some kind of snag, and he wouldn't be able to take his friends home and they'd be stuck with him forever, but this whole trip had been running entirely too smoothly and too quickly. "Well...the thing is, Madalah and Kecnik have been called home...they need to cross the western sea, and...and I'm going to go with them."

"Whoa, what?" Spark interjected. "You didn't tell me that part!"

Anorax frowned at Spark Storm. "Dude, you don't know what it's like to be a halfling, living your life all alone because you can't have a girlfriend. You try, and sometimes she's nice, but you keep sucking up that affection she has for you and she gets sick. Or maybe you get another one and you think she's great, but you can tell she's only faking it! You have no idea what it's like to finally find somepony that's totally honest, and...it was instant. We fell in love instantly, Spark, and that doesn't just happen, not even with ponies. It's an extremely rare occurrence that's so rare it almost never happens, except for queens."

Spark and Celestia stared at Anorax in shocked silence. Anorax glanced back and forth between them, his frown turning into a confused blank stare. "...What? What did I say?"

"Uh, Anorax, repeat what you just said. Just that last sentence," Spark told him.

"I said it's an extremely rare occurrence that's so rare it usually never happens except for queen...queens..." he said, trailing off as he realized what he'd just said. He glanced between Spark Storm and the princess, feeling an unusual heat rising in his chest. "Uh...th-that's not possible, though, I mean, it's not, they can't-"

Spark Storm carefully rested a hoof on his friend's shoulder. "Dude. Think about it. They were sent over here as a treaty, or a sign of trust, right? Why would they send everyday workers that the hive over here had an everyday use for? What if Madalah's hive sent their prince's and princess's, or whatever they use for royalty? It'd make a lot more sense."

During this exchange, Celestia had been thinking. Here, in her castle, was a future changeling queen, and possibly a king. It had been so long since she'd been this close to a queen, and the last time she'd seen one, she had never wanted to see one again. Still, if giving Anorax a ship would take these creatures far away from Equestria, it would be worth the paperwork, not to mention that this situation presented a possible solution to other pressing matters.

"Anorax, I've decided. I'll help you and your friends get over the sea." Anorax smiled gratefully up at the princess, but before he could thank her, she held up a hoof and turned her attention to Spark Storm. "And I want_ you_ to help them get there, Spark Storm."

Spark Storm stared in shock up at the princess. Him? A trip across the sea? When he'd seen his friend Anorax, his friends and their plight, he'd felt that heavy feeling weighing down on him lift a little. But the thought of crossing the sea and leaving behind everything he knew suddenly brought that weight down on him again. The stress and the guilt of the past two months was now itself weight down with more stress.

"Dude...calm down, what's wrong with you?" Anorax asked him, unable to help sensing the emotions that Spark tried to keep hidden. Spark ducked his head, feeling exposed by Anorax' inquiry.

Celestia sighed gently and reached down to rest a hoof on Spark's shoulder and turned her attention to Anorax. "Our friend has been very upset these last few months, Anorax. I'm afraid he's been feeling very under the weather, and I think it has to do with the sudden departure of one of his close friends. I believe, Spark," she continued, addressing the pegasus, "that getting out of Canterlot - Equestria, even, could be good for you. Take yourself out of this place, at least for a little while, and take some time to heal."

Spark Storm sighed quietly. The thought of going on this trip scared him, but why would it? He'd been trapped in this heavy sadness for so long now, perhaps it was change he was scared of, scared of getting better. That thought didn't make much sense to him, but it was the only thing he could think of, and if that was the case, then maybe getting away from Equestria would help. "Yeah, I...I guess. That would probably help," he finally said, holding his head up again.

"It's settled, then," Celestia said with a gentle smile, stepping back to give Spark Storm his space. "I will arrange for a carriage to take you and your friends to the western borders of Equestria, and one of the kingdom's own ships will ferry you all to Madalah's home country." She paused, then glanced down at Anorax. "Which I trust she'll provide information for?" Anorax nodded affirmatively. "Good. Then, I suggest, gentlemen, that you both head back to Ponyville."

Before the confused sounds of the two could form into coherent words, Celestia explained, "Well, these orders aren't going to be made overnight, I'm afraid. There are protocols that I must follow - my own rules, of course - and it may be two or three days before this request goes out to the shipyards of Vanhoover. All in all, I'd say you'd have about a week to wait. I apologize for this delay. Spark Storm, this might be a good time to assemble a team."

"A team?" he asked. "Why would I need a team for this? I thought you were sending me on vacation."

"A vacation that will take you to unknown places, Spark Storm. If my suspicions are right, and you're headed to the Northwest, then you're headed for the land of Breen. It's a dangerous, brutal place that has been home to some of the most blood-thirsty creatures in the history of the world. The military of that country is very ambitious. It is a place I've had to keep my eyes on for some time."

Spark stared up at Celestia, a surprised look in his eyes. "...So I'm going on vacation, but it's not so much a vacation as it is an armed escort to protect my friends from an entire pony army?"

Celestia chuckled quietly, then shook her head. "Of course not, Spark Storm." Spark sighed with relief. "It's not a pony army."

Spark frowned, a hoof brought to his chin in thought. "...Griffons?" Celestia shook her head, which baffled Spark. If they weren't ponies, and they weren't griffons, then...

"They're kirin," the princess told him. Both Spark and Anorax glanced at each other, and both shrugged. Neither had heard this name before. "They're dragons. They take the form of equines, unicorns, actually. Their magic is very powerful, Spark Storm. Their abilities vary, but one thing they all share in common is their affinity for water magic. The country of Breen is mostly temperate, and water is abundant throughout. The country is renowned throughout the world for having the most pure water anywhere. If only they could learn to use their abilities to help others..." she trailed off, then shook her head. "Anyway, my friends, as I said before I think you should head back to Ponyville, all of you. I will send a carriage to you when everything is ready."

Spark and Anorax glanced at each other, then turned to Celestia and bowed respectfully. "Thank you, pr-Celestia," Anorax said, then turned to leave. Spark Storm hesitated. He was starting to feel a little better at this point, and questions he hadn't bothered to ask earlier in the year were beginning to surface. Something told him he wasn't quite ready to ask them, though. He gave the princess another nod before he followed Anorax out the door.

* * *

"So what happens now?" Madalah asked the two as they emerged from the castle. She and Kecnik turned to walk on either side of them.

"Well, we've got ourselves a ship, but it'll take about a week for the order to get processed and sent to the west coast. Do you think you can wait that long?" Anorax asked her. She was quiet for a moment, a thoughtful look in her eyes as she walked. Finally, she nodded. "Oh, good. Uh...I think we're gonna go back to Ponyville. The princess has arranged it so that a carriage'll come for us when it's time."

Before the group got much further, a carriage being pulled by two large white pegasi pulled up before them. "Sirs, ma'am, we're to take you to Ponyville, by request of Princess Celestia." The pegasus on the left announced.

Spark thought for a moment, then waved a hoof dismissively. "Anorax, why don't you guys go? I have some things to take care of before I go. I'll just wing it from here and I'll see you guys later, probably tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, all right. You gonna be ok?" Anorax asked him as Madalah and Kecnik stepped into the carriage.

"Yeah, no, it's fine," Spark told him. "I need to talk to some ponies, and...non-ponies." This statement gathered the attention of all five present, though none said anything.

"All right...See you there, then," Anorax said with a final wave, and got into the carriage. The pegasi guards took off, and Spark Storm finally made his way back to his apartment. He had to tell the nymphs and Amacia what was going to happen. Now that he thought about it, he still hadn't apologized to Ampelus for attacking her earlier.

* * *

A knock at the door told Celestia that her guest had arrived. A small grin of anticipation crossed her lips before she put on her serious discussion face and called, "Come in."

The door opened, and the unicorn Flash Fire stepped inside, closed the door, then approached and saluted. "Ma'am, you called for me?"

Celestia smiled warmly and nodded, a small file with the title 'Mission To Breen' sitting on her desk. "Yes, I did, Flash Fire. I have a very special assignment for you, and I do believe it will be very good for the team..."


	4. Downtime Part 1

Flash Fire stared at Celestia in horror and dismay, her jaw practically on the floor. Finally, she pulled herself enough to argue. "Princess, please, you can't be serious! Spark Storm gets a vacation and I have to tag along to protect his..."friends"?

"This isn't about anypony going on a vacation, Flash Fire," Celestia told the unicorn, the barest of glares on her face. She'd only just told Flash Fire her role in Spark's journey. The two mares stood opposite one another in Celestia's office. "This trip will also serve as a means for you two to start getting along. The Fighters have been suffering from your anger and Spark Storm's condition."

Flash Fire nearly sneered at the princess. Nearly. "Sorry, Spark Storm's "condition"? I understand I have some anger issues, but if it were up to me, Spark would've been booted from this team the second that he bolted two months ago! "Condition"..."

Celestia very nearly lost her temper. Her glare seemed to darken the room. The pressure in the room seemed to intensify, the wood in the room creaked. Flash Fire's gaze widened with fear, and she took a step away from the alicorn. Celestia paused, then took a deep breath. The light returned to normal, as did the atmosphere. "This isn't an option, Flash Fire," the princess told her. "Regardless of who is at fault, the Fighters need to heal. It's sink or swim, understand?"

Flash Fire sighed quietly, both in relief and in resignation. She still thought this was a bogus assignment, but...the princess had a point. That, and Celestia scared her. "Yes, ma'am," she replied, and quickly slipped out of the room and closed the door. She stood outside the princess' office, staring at the opposite wall quietly. She nearly jumped when a small folder slid under the door. She lifted it to her eyes with her magic, then pulled out the message inside. It was an official document, stating that she was to report to Vanhoover immediately. She grumbled irritably before walking off to prepare for her journey.

* * *

Spark Storm opened his door slowly. His room was a mess, just the way he'd left it. His bed was covered with bits of wall from when he'd thrown Ampelus into it - something he had to apologize for. As usual, the floor was littered here and there with tiny brown and red feathers, evidence of Amacia's presence. This reminded him that he really needed to vacuum. Something was off, though, because none of his three roommates were here. Orea usually came to greet him by now, whether or not she'd been asleep. Ampelus too, though the greeting wasn't always consensual.

Spark frowned as he looked around the house. Nothing had been picked up, nothing had been placed back after Ampelus' body hitting the wall knocked a book or two off their shelves. He got the impression that the house was emptied rather quickly, and nopony had been home since. He stepped back outside and looked along the ground. The snow was fresh today, and fortunately, some tracks had been made.

He followed the tracks, which consisted of three different types of hoof-print - well, two hoof-prints, and one pair of harpy foot-prints. It looked like Ampelus had gone ahead, and the other two followed. The tracks lead into the Everfree, towards Ponyville. Spark sighed as he picked up his pace. He had a whole week before he had to leave, but he wanted to fix this situation with Ampelus just as soon as possible.

As Spark ran on, the track marks gained space inbetween steps, indicating an increase in speed. Finally, the tracks appeared to have taken off at a run for all three of them. Soon, Ampelus' marks disappeared. Spark frowned as he stopped at this point. He was deep in the Everfree forest, and the sun had gone down. Thankfully, Spark Storm never did have a problem with seeing in the dark. He glanced around for other signs of tracks, then finally looked up into the trees and saw tell-tale signs of Ampelus' vines gripping the trees. She'd gone into the treetops, and without more snow to track her...

Spark sighed, then continued to follow Orea and Amacia's tracks. He followed them for hours, even past the rising of the moon. Finally, after following the tracks for four hours with no results, Spark Storm sat down in the snow, terribly frustrated. He craned his sore neck to the sky, catching sight of the half-moon. It stared down at him through the trees. He'd always found the moon a beautiful and mysterious thing, but something about it tonight was immensely enticing. He climbed the nearest tree, made his way to the top, and finally broke the canopy.

The moon was much brighter here. The silver light bounced off the snow that sat on the canopy, making it shine and sparkle up at the top and at the bottom of Spark's view. It'd been a rather long time since he'd had a moment to himself like this. Even during his depression, Spark was surrounded by his friends and his comrades, the nymphs and Amacia. When was the last real time he'd gotten to himself?

Spark looked up at the moon, and the moon seemed to stare back at him. _You wish for space. I wish for a companion. Must we be so far apart?_

Spark stared up into the bright moon. Had he just imagined that voice? It was so familiar, but he couldn't place it. It was starting to freak him out a little. Spark tore his gaze away from the moon and closed his eyes, only now becoming aware that his heart had been beating a mile a minute. Not wanting to dwell on this any further, he ducked down under the canopy and returned to the ground. His head swimming with the memory of that voice, that...beautiful voice, Spark continued tracking Orea and Amacia.

It took him another two hours, but Spark soon found the tracks leading to the Apple farm. He sighed softly to himself, a relieved sigh. At least the two had gone somewhere familiar, someplace warm and safe. Relatively safe, at least. Spark was pretty sure that Applejack hadn't met Orea, or Amacia for that matter. She'd been upset as it was with Sohl. This thought made him frown, but he quickly shook it off. Now wasn't the time to get all mopey. He hurried on towards the farm.

Spark followed the tracks through the frozen, barren fields until the farm came into sight. Some lights were on in the farm house, and he could just barely make out a figure standing outside, a figure wearing a Stetson. He could see the figure turning in his direction, then he made out a familiar voice yelling at him. "Spark Storm! You git over here, y'all got some explainin' to do!" Spark paused, and he couldn't help but laugh at the indignity in her voice. He sighed gently and hurried to meet her.

"Spark," Applejack said angrily as he came within speaking distance, "This is gettin' ridiculous. Ya gotta stop lettin' these things on my farm! I swear, if Granny Smith saw these things, there'd be trouble!" Without giving Spark Storm a chance to explain, she turned him to the barn and pointed at it. "Now git in there and sort yer business!"

"It's nice to see you too, Applejack," Spark called over his shoulder as he hurried on to the barn. A stern 'hmph' was all he heard in return.

Spark made his way into the barn. It was quiet and dark, and he couldn't see the tell-tale signs of either of his friends. Spark frowned as he stepped deeper inside, his ears tilting in different directions, hoping for some kind of noise. Then, he heard it. The soft sound of breathing, and it was coming from the loft up above. Spark made his way up the ladder leading up, and immediately found Orea and Amacia huddled together for warmth in the cold darkness of the loft. He sighed and approached, a hoof reaching out to wake up little Orea, but her open eyes revealed she was waiting for him.

"You found us!" she said in a hushed voice, rushing forward and tackling Spark Storm. He caught her and held her in his arms, a relieved sigh escaping his mouth in a cloud of cold.

"Of course I found you. Orea, I've been worried about you," he told her, glaring at her gently.

Orea ducked her head slightly with guilt. Spark raised her head gently to have her look at him. "I'm sorry, daddy," she told him. "Ampelus left. We didn't know what we should do, so we tried to follow her, but she...she really didn't want us to follow her. She's mad at you for hitting her."

Spark nodded quietly, a brief glance at the floor his only sign of guilt. "I...I know she is, and I don't blame her. I haven't been very patient with her lately, either, I shouldn't have reacted that way to her."

Orea frowned and reached up to frame Spark's face in her hooves. "Daddy, you forget...I know what you're going through. You've been sad...so sad it hurts me sometimes. I didn't want to say anything, I didn't want to make you feel worse..."

Spark had forgotten. In that tiny universe he'd kept himself locked in, he hadn't thought of anypony else, not even Orea, who was psychically linked to him and felt the things he felt. He'd been so selfish. "Shh", she coo'd, stroking his face gently. She pulled him down and took his face in her forelegs and kissed his forehead. "It's all right, daddy. I'm here for you."

Spark Storm closed his eyes tightly. Two tears slipped from his eyes and plopped quietly on the floor, where they splashed and lightly touched his hooves._ Dammit..._he thought. _This is so backwards. I have to stop this. I've grieved so much...I've let others take care of me and take the brunt of my aggression. I don't want to hurt them anymore._ Spark pulled away from Orea enough to look down at her_. _She tilted her head, sensing a change.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he told her, shushing her when she tried to respond. "I'm sorry I haven't been all there lately, I really haven't. I'm gonna try to be better...I've got a new mission, and I think it's really going to be good for me." Orea smiled and climbed into Spark Storm's forelegs. He held her close as he repositioned himself, leaning against a hay bale. "I'm gonna be going away for a while, in a week."

Orea was quiet for a moment, for the moment content to listen to Spark's heart beating against her chest. She lowered her head and rested it on Spark's shoulder, then said, "Do you want me to come with you? Or Amacia? You won't be alone, will you?"

Spark Storm took a moment to answer. Honestly he wasn't sure what he wanted right now. There was just too much to think about, and he had a week to think it over. For now, he could spend a few days relaxing. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe this was what Celestia wanted him to do. She wanted to give him time to heal, and this was a good time to do it. He had ponies to see, to talk to. Maybe a week wasn't long enough, but seeing all of his friends and his sister in this time would probably do him some good, and not to mention this, with Orea. Neither spoke again, instead falling asleep together in their loving embrace.

* * *

Spark Storm woke up to the sound of laughter and talking. He groaned with displeasure at being woken up, but his non-committal complaint was ignored. The pegasus sighed and opened his eyes, first sight his eyes caught being a lack of nymph, and then harpy. He frowned and listened to the talking below - that was definitely Applejack. He crawled to the edge of the loft and stared blearily down at a strange scene: Amacia, sitting on a stool, milking one of Applejack's cows. Spark stared at the most bizarre scenes he'd ever witnessed for a moment, while Amacia and Applejack chatted.

"Well I'll tell ya what," Applejack said, sitting beside Amacia and watching approvingly. "I've never seen anypony milk a cow as fast as you're doin'. It's a mighty strange sight, but darn it if ain't gettin' the job done."

Amacia smiled shyly, continuing her stroking motions. She leaned towards the cow's front end and rested a clawed hand on the cow's shoulder. "How's it feeling, Ms Brynlee? Are my hands too rough?"

The cow shook out her head and moo'd pleasurably. "Ohh no, dearie," the cow replied in the usual Northern accent. "Your hands are just fine, they're nice and warm, ya know. Are ya sure this isn't your first time?"

"As sure as it is my being on a farm, Ms Brynlee."

Spark raised a brow at this odd scene, but it seemed so natural. _So natural, it's weird_, he thought. He sighed quietly and switched positions so he could head down the ladder backwards. He finally dropped to the ground and turned to see Applejack fixing a glare at him. It wasn't a look he was expecting, and he found himself taking a single step backwards. "What?" he inquired.

"Now why in tarnation didn't you tell your friends you were feelin' down?" Spark made to respond, but the farm pony pressed on. "We care about ya, Spark! Ya shoulda come home! We woulda thought of somethin', 'stead of you mopin' around and sinkin' deeper into that there hole ya dug."

Spark sighed and glared at the ground, then glanced at Amacia, who had been watching him. She quickly turned around and began milking again in silence. "It wasn't her," Applejack told him a little more gently. "Your daughter told me. And don't think I'm gonna be lettin' you off easy on that, either, ya never told me you had a kid!"

_So much for keeping my secret life a secret_, Spark grumbled inwardly. Applejack approached him and put a hoof on his shoulder. "Spark Storm, seriously, ya gotta learn to trust your friends. I understand ya got some secrets, and I promise I'll keep 'em. But ya got a lot on your shoulders, and I don't wanna see ya collapse 'cause it's too heavy. Share the load. Ya know I love ya like a brother, so don't forget that I'm here, okay?" Spark's eyes filled with tears at Applejack's words. Speechless, he lowered his head. He felt unworthy of Applejack's love and care. Applejack just pulled him close and held him.

Applejack leaned back after a few moments to give the pegasus some space. "Now - Orea told me some things I still ain't clear on. What's goin' on? You're goin' somewhere?"

Spark nodded. "Yeah...I'm..." he thought for a moment. Applejack knew Anorax, but probably not Madalah or Kecnik, and he still wasn't sure what Anorax' final decision would be, to stay or to return home. "...I'm going on vacation."

Applejack gave Spark Storm the evil eye. "I don't buy it. Vacation? You?"

Spark Storm held his head high and nodded once. "That's right," he said more confidently. "I'm going on vacation. I'm going to the country of Breen, by boat, on vacation."

Applejack leaned closer, fixing Spark with the stink-eye. "Vacation?" she repeated.

"Vacation."

Finally, the farm mare seemed to take his word for it. She smiled and clapped Spark on the back. "Well, all right. S'long as you're takin' it easy, I guess."

_Let's hope_, Spark thought. He felt bad for twisting the truth, even if Celestia had told him it would be a vacation, of sorts. Thinking back earlier in the conversation, he remembered that he still hadn't seen Orea. "Hey, uh, where_ is_ Orea?" he asked, directing the question to both Applejack and Amacia, who by now had finished and was currently returning from stocking the milk. Brynlee had wandered off quietly, leaving considerable more space in the barn.

"She went looking for Ampelus," Amacia told him, lightly grimacing at the look Applejack gave her, which the farm mare then gave Spark.

"Another thing ya "forgot" to tell me about," she said chidingly.

Spark just rolled his eyes and looked out the open barn door, towards Ponyville. Now that he was awake, he had a chance to go and see his friends, maybe his sister, check up on Anorax and the changelings.

Rarity.

Spark's heart thumped harder in his chest, and he couldn't help but let a small, goofy smirk grace his features at the thought of the unicorn. Seeing her out and about in winter, in the white snow, probably dressed up in boots to keep her hooves from getting wet...

"Whoa-ho!" Applejacks' exclamation brought Spark out of his thoughts quickly. "What's got you thinkin' there, Spark? Ya had a mighty goofy grin just now. You thinkin' 'bout a girl?"

Spark smirked, a shy blush spreading across his face as he intently avoided the farm mare's eyes. "Shut up. Ugh. I need some air." He started for the door, but paused and turned to Amacia. "Amacia, I'm going for a walk to town, what do you want to do?"

Amacia shook her head politely. "I'd rather not spend the day cooped up like a chicken on your back, no offense. I'd rather spend the day here and help out on the farm. It's an exciting experience, feeding the chickens instead of spending the day as one of them."

Spark chuckled and waved goodbye. He ran across the snow-covered fields, just to get his blood circulating. It felt amazing, especially with little flurries of snow rising up to meet his face. The sun was out, the snow on the ground was thick, and it was a cool, beautiful day. He already felt more alive, and the sight of Ponyville getting closer made him smile.

Spark finally started to slow as he came to the town's border. He sat down, despite the cold snow, and just watched. Ponyville was alive and full of bustling ponies, going about their lives and routines, getting things done and having fun. All ignorant of the things that had happened here just over two months ago.

Spark thought about his own experiences, the battles he'd been through, the things he'd seen, the creatures he'd met, having been ignorant of their existences early in life. Maybe that was a big problem with his depression, he'd seen so much, much more than any normal pony would ever know about.

_Less introspection, more healing_, Spark told himself. It was time to go say howdy.

Spark stood and made his way into town. Wondering what to do first, he decided he was hungry, and made a beeline for Sugarcube Corner. When he stepped inside, he took it nice and slow, remembering how Pinkie Pie could be. He was completely dumbstruck when he saw not the familiar pink, but a lustrous brownish earth mare whose physical beauty might've rivaled Rarity's. She seemed to be surprised to see him, then she fixed him with an angry glare. "_You..._" she hissed.

"Me?" Spark asked as the mare sat behind the counter, somehow patient through her anger. "Uh, wh-where's Pinkie Pie?"

The mare narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Don't you know? She's been in Canterlot for an apprentice-trade. She's learning my secrets, I'm learning hers. Didn't she tell you?"

Spark thought back to the last two months, being plagued by the earth pony several times a week when he wasn't with the Fighters. It made sense now, but..."Well, no! I just thought she was coming to town to stalk me!" Spark let out a chuckle at the thought, then more chuckles and laughs erupted from him. The concept of Pinkie Pie stalking him in the big city was just too funny, and even the pretty mare couldn't help it.

After a few moments of hysterical chuckling, the earth mare introduced herself to Spark as Choco Swirl. She revealed to him her role in Ponyville for the last two and a half months, and that it had been she that had calmed Lemon Pop and made her feel confident enough to go get the Fighters' help in dealing with Shimmering Oasis. If it hadn't been for Choco Swirl, that day would have gone very, very differently.

"You know," he told her as they sat at a table together, the store having fallen into a lull after the breakfast rush. "If it weren't for you being here for Lemon Pop, a lot of ponies probably would've died that day."

Choco Swirl stared at him with disbelief. Then again, she'd seen the video of Spark Storm's personal stalker, Laser Reflex. There had been many crazy things on that video, including a disembodied creature that was in turn stalking Laser. Finally, alone with this 'animal control' friend that Lemon Pop spoke of sometimes, maybe she could get a straight answer. "Spark Storm, I have to ask, because nopony else seems to know...what happened that day of the explosion? I get the feeling that something huge happened. How does an entire town sit in darkness about that, and about everything you do?"

Spark frowned thoughtfully at Choco for a moment. She didn't really need to know, and most ponies were better off not knowing what happened. Choco sighed, feeling perhaps there wasn't much of a chance of him telling her. "It's all right, I guess. If you can't tell me because of your job, I understand."

"It's not that, Choco Swirl, it's...most ponies are just better off not knowing the truth. There's a much bigger world outside of Ponyville, and it's a lot bigger than Canterlot. There are things out there that-"

"Spark," she interrupted, the shortening of his name catching his atttention. "Isn't that my decision? Come on..."

The pegasus sighed. She had a point. She deserved that much, and she'd already seen Ampelus. "...An alicorn. From Neippon. Her name is Shimmering Oasis, and she has strong psychic powers. She was there that day of the explosion. A whole mess of ponies saw her, but for some reason she erased everypony's memory of seeing her..." he trailed off, his eyes on Choco's to watch her inevitable disbelief.

Instead, she seemed thoughtful, her own eyes on the table in front of them. Finally she nodded and raised her eyes to his. "But what about the explosion? A psychic alicorn doesn't explain why the town cafe's outside dining area was ruined."

Spark chuckled, closing his eyes to remember. "That...that was my pal, Gunslinger. See, there was a unicorn that was being controlled by Shimmering Oasis, and he had turned into this teeny tiny black hole in the middle of the Ponyville market, and Gunslinger fired this gun that's usually meant to take down manticores, and -"

"OK!" Choco suddenly yelped, her hooves brought up in a signal to stop. "Ok. That's...wow. That's way too weird. It's too out there, I can't..." she shook her head and sighed. "I mean...I know it's probably what happened, but who the hay is going to believe that if they haven't actually seen it? Just...no."

Spark frowned with some indignity. Here he was, telling her the truth after she'd asked him to respect her enough for it, and -

"I"m sorry, Spark Storm," she apologized, realizing what she'd done. "You're right...the truth is better left unknown, I'm sorry for throwing it back in your face."

The pegasus nodded sympathetically, an understanding smile on his face. "It's all right. It is a lot to take in..." The two sat in companionable silence for a moment or two until the door opened and an older couple entered. With some customers needing some attention, Choco Swirl got to her hooves.

"I should get this. Spark Storm...thanks."

Spark stood as well, but looked confused. "Thanks for what?"

"For telling me the truth - or trying to, anyway. You're a sweet boy, I can see why she likes you," she replied with a wink as she stepped behind the counter to take the couple's order.

Spark blushed and glared at her for not bothering to tell him who liked him. In the last two months if somepony had told him that, it would've made him more miserable. But he was feeling better lately, and hearing that actually felt pretty good. A few more ponies were coming into the shop, so he waved goodbye and set out again into the town.

He'd barely gotten out of the shop when he was tackled by a blur of pink. "Spark Storm!" it cried. The two tumbled in the snow for a moment and finally ended up with Spark Storm on his stomach in the snow, with his assaulter on his back. "Oh, I've missed you..." she told him and hugged him tight. Spark looked down at the forelegs holding him and recognized Cheerilee's darker berry color.

"Oh, hey!" he exclaimed and sat up to hug his older sister. "I've missed you, too." The reunited siblings nuzzled each other happily before she pulled away and beamed at him, a bigger smile on her face than he'd seen in a while. "You look like you've got something to tell me."

"I've got something to_ show_ you, and you're not going to believe it. I was going to come to Canterlot to show you in the spring, but since you're here, come on!" she said, taking his hoof and dragging him off.


	5. Downtime Part 2

Spark Storm followed Cheerilee into her home. She pulled him further inside, barely giving him a moment to look around at her new place. It was darkly lit, but the room they were walking into was very bright. It was a small room, but the space was utlized well. There was a single dining table, some chairs, a big blue map - no, blueprint. Cheerilee sat at the table, then pulled out a chair for her brother, which he took, his eyes never leaving the blueprints.

Spark glanced at his sister, then settled in and took a look at the plans. He'd never been one to know how these things worked - in fact, he couldn't remember a time when he had to look at one. Nothing really made sense to him. It was plans for a house, sure, but...he finally gave a resigned shrug in Cheerilee's direction. "I don't get it. What's this for?"

"It's for a house," Cheerilee told him, a warm smile on her face, her chin propped up with her hooves.

"Well...yeah, I got that much from looking at it," Spark replied, a small smirk of amused annoyance on his face. Cheerilee's eyes closed as she sighed. When they opened again, they shone with tears.

"Spark Storm...these plans...they came from Mom."

Spark stared at Cheerilee, not sure he'd registered what his sister had just told him. He looked down at the plans again, wondering if perhaps it had her signature on it, or something. However, the longer he looked, the blurrier the plans became. "Um...I can't...I can't make it out, um, where?" he stammered. He could feel his very core start to shake. Cheerilee stepped down from her chair and approached Spark from behind, gently wrapping her arms around him.

"Before Mom...before she died, Mom bought a plot of land, and hired someone to make a house for us."

Spark stared down at the plans, barely aware of Cheerilee's embrace. Suddenly, he looked up, a word Cheerilee had uttered a moment ago having caught his attention. "'Us'?"

Cheerilee nodded, a hoof reaching up to stroke Spark's mane. "Yes, that's right. Mom ordered a house to be built for us. But..." she trailed off, prompting Spark to turn and look at her.

"But...?"

Cheerilee smiled at her little brother and sat down before him. "Spark, it's all paid for. We just have to wait for it to finish. But when it does...I want you to have it."

Once more Spark just stared, shocked into silence before the first shock was over. "I...you want me to...to have Mom's house? I'll have a house in Ponyville? That's mine?"

Cheerilee's happy tears spilled down her face as she nodded. "Yes, Spark. I want you to have Mom's house, just for you. You deserve to have your own house in our town."

Spark Storm, who had faced his mother's death, who had joined a monster-hunting squad, had traveled across the world, fought assassins, survived lightning strikes, fought with an alicorn and collapsing caves filled with murderous changelings, fell into Cheerilee's arms and cried like a child. Cheerilee cried with him, and when he was done, they spent the next five hours talking, catching up on each other's lives, crying a little more. Spark and Cheerilee spent the whole day together in that house, and finally, after midnight, they turned in for the night.

The next morning, Spark Storm woke up bright and early. He stepped outside into the cool air, and stood at the door, looking out at Ponyville. His eyes scanned around the white-blanketed village, the memories of the day before playing back in his mind, causing a smile to spread across his face. Nearly four years after the passing of his mother, and she was still looking out for him. She'd made sure that this place would always have a place for him. This was his home again.

A sound behind him alerted him of his sister's presence. He turned, and Cheerilee greeted him with a smile. Slowly, the sun broke over Spark's head, illuminating his mane and back. The confident, happy look on his face surprised her - he hadn't looked nearly this alive when she'd run into him the day before. Cheerilee approached him, and the two embraced. After a moment, she pulled back. "You're leaving in a week, right? What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I've got some catching up to do around town, some ponies to see before I go," he told her. He hugged his sister one last time, then set out. He didn't really know where he'd be going this early in the morning, so instead of heading into town, he ran back for the farm - surely Orea would've found her aunt in the day he'd been gone.

Spark was nearly to the barn when he saw a bounding blur of pink bouncing past him, headed for Ponyville. He stopped, and made sure that was...it was. Pinkie Pie? She giggled and waved to Spark when she saw him watching her. He frowned with concern, then headed into the barn to see Big Mac, Applejack and little Applebloom playing with Orea, the two little ones chasing each other around the barn. Spark smiled at the happy little scene, until Applebloom made a beeline for him, followed by Orea. He held up his hooves in defense. "Uh, wait! No-" He didn't finish as the two bowled into him and pushed him into a sitting position against the hay behind him.

Spark laughed as the two batted at each other with their hooves and giggled, then d'aww'd as they laid together, then sighed with resignation as they began to nap together on his chest. Spark glanced over at Applejack, who was staring at him intently, while Big Mac had seen enough. He nodded his greeting to the pegasus and shuffled off. Spark turned his gaze again to Applejack, who still hadn't taken her scrutinizing eyes from him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he finally asked.

"Just what did you do last night?" she demanded, an amused yet somehow annoyed look in her eyes.

"What?"

"Ya look different, Spark Storm. Yesterday you were a sore sight - no offense, sugarcube - and today ya look like...well, ya look new, ya look alive. What happened yesterday, where'd ya go?"

This actually came as news to Spark. He hadn't realized that he had'd had a 'less alive' look. Then again, he'd seen others pull out of depression; there was definitely a distinct difference in appearance. "I went to see Cheerilee. Spent the day with her..." he trailed off, a small smile on his face. He wasn't sure if he should start spreading the news of his future home just yet, so he decided to leave it out.

Applejack nodded approvingly. "Family's the way to do it, Spark, you can always count on family to come through in the end."

Spark smiled warmly and nodded at the truth of this statement. Suddenly remembering the bouncing ball of pink, he asked, "Applejack, what the heck is Pinkie Pie doing here? Isn't she still...?"

The farm mare rolled her eyes and shook her head. "She came in 'bout thirty seconds before you did, babblin' about a "surprise" goin' away party for ya. Heck if I know, though. I try not to get too involved with that crazy mare, I got too much stuff to do to pay much attention."

Spark shrugged, then looked down at the two sleeping fillies on his chest. Only they weren't sleeping, they both had one eye open, both pretending so they could listen in. Applejack noticed this too. She swooped in and grabbed Applebloom in her forelegs, tickling the little filly into shrieks. "All right, little'n, it's time to go and get breakfast, go on!" she said, closing with a little swat to the filly's behind as she set her sister on the floor. Applebloom ran off, still giggling madly. Applejack watched her with a smile, then glanced at Spark, then Orea, then left without a word, leaving the two to talk.

Orea turned after a moment to face Spark, a hesitant, sad look in her eyes. "So. She's still mad at me?" he guessed.

Orea nodded as she snuggled closer, easing her muzzle under Spark's chin. "She told me to tell you, 'Go on your little trip. You can think about what you did, then maybe I'll forgive you when you get back'."

"Ouch." Spark sighed and wrapped his forelegs around Orea. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't've-"

He paused when Orea covered his mouth with a hoof. She looked into his eyes, and she smiled. "You're different, daddy. You're better, so don't fall back in that hole you've been in. Ampelus will come around, and she'll let you apologize to her...or she won't, and she'll regret not coming back to let you apologize and she'll regret every second you're gone, 'cause she really likes you."

Spark stared off into space at this - just for a moment. When he returned his attention to Orea, he smiled and hugged her. "Since when did you get so wise? That was very insightful."

Orea smiled happily and grabbed one of Spark's hooves, clutching it to her and snuggling it. "It rubs off on me from you, daddy."

Spark chuckled and turned on his side. Orea snuggled closer against him, and the pair fell into a nap for a little while.

* * *

**Spark Storm narrowed his eyes against the strong winds, the blinding white snow, the biting cold. He pulled a foreleg over his head to shield his eyes, though it was pointless against this relentless snow storm. He slowly lowered his foreleg, attempting to see the great wall in front of him. It was like a gate, a great white gate that spread from horizon to horizon, endless and ageless.**

**Suddenly, the gate sprung open, the door lifting to reveal a figure standing there in the snow, tall, regal, and as ageless as the gate itself. The body was somehow engulfed in shadow, and the snow storm seemed to be coming from the figure itself.**

**Spark felt his chest clench tightly with fear at this tall figure. It seemed to loom closer, and closer. Spark felt a pressure in his head, and suddenly...the figure threw a snowball in his face.**

* * *

Spark let out a gasp and jumped from his spot in the hay, landing on his butt to the sounds of girls laughing, one such laugh easily recognized by the scratchy voice. Spark narrowed his eyes and started wiping the snowball from his face, then frowned as he spotted his cousin and a maroon pegasus mare sitting behind a snow drift from outside the barn. The two stood up and clopped hooves together before taking off into the air. Spark was pretty sure he recognized the other mare from a few months before when he'd gone to take Turbid to the Ponyville hospital. What was her name? Lightning Squeeze or something?

Spark sighed and rubbed his temple. What was up with that dream? It was so vivid, and it had been so glaringly real. It stuck in his mind even as he sat awake, unlike most of his dreams. He shook his head free of those thoughts and looked around for Orea. Once again, she was nowhere to be found. Thinking he hadn't seen Amacia in some time, he looked around inside the barn until he spotted her nearby in her tiny, fluffy red and brown chicken form, nestled in a warm corner, asleep.

Deciding it time to head outside and face whatever was coming his way today, Spark stepped out of the barn, watching specifically for two trouble-causing mares. Not seeing either of them, he frowned. Both of them should be easily spotted against the white snow, but he wasn't seeing them. Then again, they were both pegasi.

Spark took a few steps further, then he heard it. He leapt to the side to avoid the maroon mare's tackle. He immediately shot forward into a run, but Rainbow Dash's tackled turned into a full-on chase. "Nowhere to run, Spark, prepare for 'Operation White-Wash'!" she yelled as she got closer.

There was no way he was going to outrun his cousin, that was for sure. He had just seconds before she'd catch up. Getting an idea, he flapped his wings, catching the snow with the tips and sending flurries back into RD's face. "Ah! Hey, that's cold!" she complained, and predictably raised a foreleg to wipe her eyes. Spark jumped into the air, turned, and caught his cousin in mid-flight. They both went down, tumbling end over end in the snow.

As Lightning Twist caught up and came down to look for Rainbow Dash, said mare burst out of the snow, shivering and covered from head to hoof in it. Spark Storm burst out of the snow laughing like he'd just experienced fun for the first time, barely able to contain his laughter at all. Rainbow Dash just glared at him, completely unamused at having being caught in a tie. She grumbled and got to her hooves, and glared death at Lightning Twist, who snorted as she tried to keep her laughter in. It didn't work. The maroon pegasus fell to the snow-covered ground and guffawed in complete and utter mirth.

Spark finally calmed down enough to say hello to the two. "Oh wow that was fun. You should try 'Operation White-Wash' more often! Oh hey, Rainbow Dash," he called as his cousin turned to leave. "Have you seen Pinkie Pie today?"

RD rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes. She's fixing up a party for you for _some_ reason or another. Don't ask me, I thought she was supposed to be in Canterlot."

Lightning Twist turned and flicked a small ball of snow at Spark with her tail, a wiggle in her behind as she walked. Spark rolled his eyes at her flirtatious efforts and pulled himself out of the snow. Now that he thought about it, when was this going away party supposed to be, and who was Pinkie inviting? This was just getting more and more frustrating, thinking about why she was here. Aside from the party.

Feeling that he'd relaxed enough for one day, Spark headed back out to town. By the time he arrived, it was nearly noon, and lunchtime was looming closer. As he walked through the market, he was greeted by several ponies, some old friends he hadn't seen since the last of his school days.

Some of them he'd kept in contact with, others he hadn't spoken to since the day he'd left. One face stood out from the others - a beautiful white face framed with an elegant purple mane. Spark stared at Rarity with what was probably the most intense stare that any passing pony had ever seen. Rarity was dressed in a humble white coat, the sleeves and collar lined with beautiful brown and black fur - synthetic, of course. She wore matching white boots on her hooves, also laced with the same decorative material.

The unicorn was talking with a friend, but Spark realized that she wouldn't be talking forever, and eventually she'd see him staring at her. _Quick, you've gotta hide!_ he told himself. Looking around frantically, he found a choice barrel and ducked behind it, his back pressed against it vertically._ Ok, good. Wait, why am I hiding from Rarity? Oh...because...some stuff happened between us. The kind of stuff where you talk and then you shouldn't talk again until something big happens, otherwise it's gonna get awkward really quick..._

Spark frowned to himself. He was a proud Fighter, not some silly twelve year old colt with a crush whose tongue turned to sponge when he ran into the mare he was crushing on. He stood and turned to look where Rarity had been, only to come face to face with the fashionista, who looked as surprised to see him as he was her. "Oh! Spark Storm, you're in town! Oh, does anypony else know you're here? Have you just arrived?" she asked. She spoke like their last conversation hadn't happened. Maybe she forgot? _Not likely_, he told himself, but it would be easier to talk to her this way.

"Oh, I've actually been in town for a couple of days, but-"

The indignity of Rarity's gasp turned several heads their way. "Really! Well! Were you even planning on telling _me?" _Both Rarity and Spark were suddenly aware of eyes on them. The unicorn daintily cleared her throat and stepped closer to Spark and lowered her voice. "I-I'm just being dramatic, darling. But seriously, you've been here two whole days and you didn't drop by to say hello?" she said, putting on a cute, teasing pout.

Spark found himself blushing, and he knew she'd notice that. He sighed and took in a deep breath, and took a half a step closer to her. "I'm sorry, Rarity. I've just been working on getting my skies cleared. I've had a lot on my mind."

Rarity narrowed her eyes at Spark. Confound it if he wasn't good at this. "I see. And how is that working out for you?"

Spark smiled at her, no longer caring about the blush on his face or the goofy grin he was probably wearing. "It's an on-going work in progress, but I'm definitely making headway."

Rarity stared up at Spark Storm, the tiniest of blushes gracing her cheeks.

"HI!" Both Spark Storm and Rarity jumped as Pinkie Pie popped up between then. "Hey you guys whatcha doin'? You know there's gonna be a party tonight in honor of Sparky? Oh did you know that he's leaving Equestria to go on vacation, that or he's going on adventuuure!" Spark and Rarity both stared as Pinkie Pie moved down the street, now assuming a pirate personality as she grabbed half a nearby fence post and using it as a sword prop. "Arrr! Sailing the high seas, avast ya cotton swabs! I'll make ya trot the plank!"

Nopony was safe as the pink mare chased or otherwise terrorized the market, her voice eventually moving beyond earshot. At this point, Spark was too embarrassed to continue this conversation with Rarity, Fortunately, the fashionista was a patient mare. "I _do_ so hope to see you before you leave, Spark," she told him, accenting her speech with the lightest of touches to his foreleg. "I'm sure we'll see each other at the party tonight, whever it is. Ta, darling."

Spark watched Rarity go, a small crooked smile on his face. He'd only been single for two months, was he really ready to start serious flirting again so soon? Then again...this was Rarity. She was different, and she was worth living for. He sighed quietly, reminding himself that he would be leaving in just under six days. Spark frowned - this made four of five close friends that he'd seen. There was one left to see before Pinkie threw her party.

* * *

Spark Storm made his way towards the cottage at the edge of the Everfree Forest. It was such a beautiful day out that he took his time, the snow-covered trees and gently rolling hills made for a beautiful walk. As he topped the last big hill, he saw her - that butter yellow pegasus that he hadn't seen since...

Spark paused and closed his eyes. He remembered. He and Fluttershy had just made it out of that hole in the ground, only to be ambushed by changelings. Spark defended Fluttershy, but the mare was afraid that Spark had killed them. Telling her they were only stunned, she was overjoyed that Spark had had mercy. Next up the hole in the ground was Ampelus, carrying a wounded Fire Lotus, with another horde of changelings on their tails. It was too close, and Fire Lotus ditched the nymph to save herself, resulting in the nymph staying behind of her own will, and told Spark and Fluttershy to flee while they could, but that was something Spark wasn't willing to do.

He turned to Fluttershy, and the look in his eyes scared her. He told her to go, to leave, and to not dare look back at him while he savagely killed those changelings. Fluttershy was terrified of that look. She ran, and she didn't look back. She hadn't looked back since. She hadn't visited, sought him out or even written him in the last two months.

Spark came out of his thoughts to see Fluttershy staring at him. Seeing his chance, he raised a hoof to call to her, but she turned tail and shot into her cottage, slamming the door behind her. It didn't look like he was going to apologize today. Spark sighed and turned around, heading back the way he'd come and feeling less hopeful.

* * *

That night, the ponies gathering into town hall was a dead give-away on where Spark needed to go. As soon as he stepped inside, he was greeted by the loudest collective "AAARR!" he'd ever heard. Looking around, he noticed that Pinkie Pie had gone to extreme lengths to make it known that Spark Storm was going to be traveling by ship. The entire place had been set up to look like the deck of a ship, there were life floats decorating the walls, and almost everypony was sporting a black pirate's cap or captain's hat. Some had even dressed up in sailor outfits or pirate costumes. Spark walked in very slowly feeling more embarrassed than he'd ever felt. He loved it.

As Spark walked further into the room, he received warm greetings, and sometimes farewells for his big trip. More than once he was tempted to tell them that he wasn't going to be leaving until next week, it only being Wednesday night. What was Pinkie Pie thinking, throwing this party in the middle of the week? Honestly.

After a good fifteen minutes chatting it up with random ponies, Spark found himself a nice pile of big wooden boxes in the corner to sit on, a good meter or two above the crowds, just watching his friends talk and play and laugh. It wasn't that he didn't feel like joining them - just watching them live made him feel alive. It wasn't long before he found himself in familiar company - Emerald Skies and Laser Reflex flew over to sit beside Spark. "So, a new adventure, huh? Well aren't you lucky," Laser said with the usual pessimism. Spark frowned. Ever since the incident with the changelings, he'd been dying to get back into a new scheme.

"Y'know...I'm kinda taking applications," Spark said, his tone ambiguous.

Laser arched a brow, not sure if Spark meant what it sounded like what he was saying. "Hahah...no thanks," Emerald said, holding his hooves up chest-level. "The last time I went for a boat ride with you, dragons nearly sank our ship. And knowing you, this trip isn't going to be a vacation so much as a thrill ride. I think I've had my fill of those, thanks."

Spark let out a laugh that shook the box he sat on. When he looked down again, he saw that Russet Hearts had approached, his eyes wide. "Did...did you say that you're recruiting for a mission?"

Spark, Laser and Emerald stared down at the unicorn in surprise. Two months earlier, Russet Hearts had been the target of changeling kidnapping, then upon rescue, had to help support a collapsing cavern, then tunnel his way to the surface. He had extraordinarily strong earth magic, with specific ties to wood. His manipulation of tree roots had been key to surviving that terrible ordeal, and after all was said and done, he'd seemed so insistent on returning to normal life. Why was he so interested?

"Well...yeah, Russet, but...are you sure?" Spark asked.

"Yeah, you used to yell at me for ever bringing up anything that was more exciting than going to the market!" Laser added accusingly.

Russet ducked his head for just a moment, the guilt of his mood over the last two months having weighed on his conscience. But...it was time to move on. Russet had been stuck in the same place since back then. He'd insisted he'd hated the action, that he hated having that secret world thrust on his life, but in secret he craved more. He wanted to be part of that secret world, he wanted to be what Spark Storm was - a hero. He wanted what Laser Reflex had shown him - selfless courage. "I'm ready for it, Spark Storm. I want to be with you when you sail those seas and see the world!"

Laser Reflex, before his run-in with the changelings, before Rarity pointed it out, had no idea that Russet Hearts was gay. Now that he knew, he was able to catch those little things that stood out, those little things he said. He grinned and nudged Spark in the side until the dark pegasus clocked him on top of the head. "Not. Funny." Spark told him.

Russet suddenly realized how he'd made that sound. "Oh, uh, n-not like that, Spark..."

Spark smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, I know what you meant, Russet. It's ok. And if you're really serious about coming with me, then you'd better get ready after tonight, because I'm leaving on Monday."

Russet's face lit up with excitement. Without another word, he nodded and headed out. He was done for the night, he wanted nothing more than to go and prepare.

Spark glanced between his friends, then shrugged. He looked out over the crowd, and eventually spotted Rarity. It looked like she was having an animated conversation with Choco Swirl. He watched intently, wondering they were talking about.

Spark had grown up with two mares, his mother and Cheerilee. He'd spent enough time around mares to get body language, and from the way those two were talking, it looked like they kept trying to look prettier than the other. The constant hair tossing, slight posing to the side...were they competing? Spark shook his head, thinking that was ridiculous. Rarity already had_ his_ vote.

Spark finally spotted the one mare that had been getting him more frustrated that day than any other - Pinkie Pie. It was time to get this whole thing straightened out. It was nice that she was throwing him this party, but she was supposed to be apprenticing in Canterlot! He hopped down from the small box tower and approached her as she was acting out a scene from an old pirate film.

She was completely dressed up. She wore a wide-brimmed pirate's hat, complete with dreadlock wig, eyeliner and a belt that held a fake pistol. She held a jar of crushed cookie bits over her head. "I've got a bottle of dirt, I've got a bottle of dirt, and guess what I put in it!" she yelled, garnering applause from her audience. Spark stepped close and cleared his throat.

"Pinkie Pie, a word?" he said, getting sour looks from the three or four mares and stallion that had been watching.

Pinkie Pie sighed, set the jar on the ground, and hopped over. "Hey, Sparky! Having a good time tonight?" she asked.

"Of course I am! Your parties are the best, Pinkie. I'm just wondering, I mean I appreciate everything you're doing, but aren't you supposed to be in-"

Pinkie couldn't stand it anymore. She glared off in an odd direction and threw her hooves up in the air. "Are you kidding me?! Seriously, I haven't featured since chapter five of Legends Of Ponyville™, I had to get in a chapter before-"


	6. Trains, Tricks And Gangsters

The next four days were a blur. The days came and went. Ponies came to visit, or Spark did the visiting. Ditzy had been doing well. She still held a special place in her heart for Spark, but had accepted a long time ago that she probably couldn't have him. That was ok. She'd started setting her sights on other ponies, something Spark had encouraged her to do. It seemed she'd been hit on several times by Laser Reflex. She wasn't too sure, but after seeing how well he naturally got along with Dinky, she'd been considering it.

Lyra, after discovering that Bon Bon had been lying to her the earth mare's encounter with Sohl, had cut things off between them. After Ditzy warned Bon Bon to stop treating Lyra so harshly, she'd tried to fix things with her ex, but it was too late. Her efforts to make Lyra appreciate her had backfired horribly. After all this time, it seemed that Emerald Skies had his shot to swoop in and have his shot with the unicorn, but he held off, ever the gentlecolt. He told Spark that Lyra wasn't some prize he'd been fighting for; she'd become a very close friend in their adventures together. Moving so soon after her grueling break-up wasn't on his mind. Helping her to heal was.

Chrome made up with his mother, something that Spark was grateful for. It meant less time for him to babysit. Of course, Spark's little brother had asked to come along on this trip. Of course, Spark had to tell him no. The older pegasus didn't want his little brother anywhere near his secret life. It was much too dangerous, and he didn't want to be held responsible for the safety of his own brother if something were to happen.

Anorax and his changeling charges hadn't been seen at all in the week Spark spent recovering and visiting. It made sense; they just wanted to be left alone and spend the rest of this time together.

Sunday came and went. Spark spent the night with his sister again, talking animatedly about their week. Cheerilee was close to finishing her studies, she'd probably be an official teacher by this time next year. It made Spark proud, and it was such a similar role to their mother's, taking care of children and making sure they were educated and loved, though Cheerilee insisted that Spark's role was much bigger than hers, something he refused to believe.

That night, Spark hardly slept at all. He'd be setting out on a brand new adventure in the morning, and he felt bad that Ampelus probably wouldn't see him until it was all over. Finally, he fell asleep in his sister's guest room around three in the morning. The strange dream he'd had of the gate in the snow storm had not repeated itself, and did not plague him that night, either.

Finally, Monday morning had come. Spark got out of bed, showered, then gathered the few things he was taking with him, namely some blankets and a pillow that Cheerilee had given him as a very early house warming gift. He set it all near the door, then glanced outside. Yesterday evening, he'd spoken to Orea, and they'd come to the agreement that she would stay. She'd just become friends with Applebloom, and wanted to stay on the Apple farm for a while. Amacia, however, expressed a desire to go with Spark on this trip. The harpy was currently situated on Spark's bags, waiting it out in chicken form. She'd been warned, though, that travelling to Vahoover would be a long trip.

Spark made one last check that all his things for the trip had been gathered, then left it all inside Cheerilee's foyer and stepped out into the cold morning. It was only seven, but his eagerness to see this through wouldn't let him sleep past six. It was a cold, overcast day, and it had just begun to snow. Spark smiled as he looked out at his town. Had it really been four years?

Spark suddenly noticed it get a little darker. He looked up, and was immediately covered in a thick blanket of snow. A chorus of the most beautiful, tinkling laugh hit his ears as he pulled himself out of the drift that had been dumped on his head. He shook his coat out and shivered, but he couldn't be mad. He looked around until he found her: that beautiful white unicorn had come to see him off.

Rarity smiled and closed the distance between the two of them from across the street, a look in her eyes that told Spark she was trying not to laugh. He found himself wishing that she would. She didn't seem to notice the warm stare he was giving her. Instead, she looked him up and down appraisingly, using her magic to casually brush snow from his shoulders._ Those big, sexy shoulders..._Rarity tittered, then turned and sat next to Spark, both facing the Ponyville market.

"So," she said, offering her observing partner a casual smile.

Spark took that to heart before sighing quietly. "Whatever is the matter, Spark?" she asked, turning to face Spark gingerly. Spark turned as well to face her, with less than a foot between them. The two of them had been closer than this before, much closer, but this was the first time it was...like this.

"So, I'm leaving soon. I'll have to pause certain things in my life until I can get back here and resume my work," he told her.

Rarity laughed softly and shook her head slowly. "Oh, Spark Storm, and I thought_ I_ was dramatic," she said, lightly touching the end of Spark's nose. "I'll still be here when you return."

Spark didn't look convinced. Rarity's smiled deepened, and she swished her tail 'round until it brushed against his. "And I'll wait for you."

Spark felt himself blush at Rarity's gentle and sincere statement. Just then, a shadow from above moved over the two, and Spark looked up to see a graceful Lemon Pop gliding above. While Rarity cast her gaze to Spark's friend, he got to thinking: If Lemon Pop was here, did that mean that...no. He wouldn't think about Sapphire Snow. Not now. He looked for her, but all he saw was an approaching coach carried by large, pristine white pegasi.

Spark sighed. He'd been hoping for more time with Rarity before he had to leave, but like she said...she'd wait for him. "I'd...better start packing," he told her. Rarity smiled patiently and stepped aside to make room. Spark turned and headed back inside the house, grabbed his things, and headed for the coach.

After packing his things, he turned to see Russet Hearts hurrying along down the street, carrying some luggage behind him. "I'm coming, wait for me!" he called, his voice echoing in the street.

Spark rolled his eyes and made a slowing motion with a hoof. "Easy, Russet, they just got here. They won't leave until we're ready."

Russet hurried along anyway. The unicorn magic'd his luggage into the baggage section, then relaxed for a moment and glanced between Spark Storm and Rarity. It only took him a moment to think that he'd barged in on a private moment. Before he could say anything about it, Lemon Pop landed next to Spark and clapped him on the back. "Hey, Sparky! I came with the escorts. I wanted to say goodbye, and I really hope you..." she trailed off, moving to stand in front of Spark with wide eyes. "Well, geez, you look better already! What've you been doing here that's got you feeling all better?"

Russet cleared his throat in a manner most indiscreetly, and when Lemon Pop looked his way, he inclined his head towards Rarity, who modestly set her eyes on the falling snow. "Ohhhh, I get it," Lemon said as she returned her gaze on Spark.

"I, it's not-" Spark started to say, but was shushed with a hoof-full of snow, which Lemon Pop packed neatly into his open mouth.

"Spark, it's ok. Take things however fast or however slow you want, and with whoever you want. As long as you're happy again." Spark swallowed the fresh powder and ignored the small brain freeze it gave him, as Lemon Pop's declaration made him feel plenty warm. Lemon smiled and hugged him, which he reciprocated with a warm smile.

"Gentlemen, ladies, it's time," one of the escorts said, having waited for an opportune moment to announce their departure.

Spark sighed, then glanced at Russet. "I'm ready," he told Spark. He smiled and waved at the two mares, then stepped into the cab.

Spark gave Lemon one last big hug, then turned to Rarity. Lemon Pop grinned, then had the good sense to step around to the other side of the carriage. Spark turned to the unicorn, who stared up at him for a moment, both unsure of how to proceed. Should they kiss? Should they hug? Should he just wave and get in the carriage? Sensing he had only one chance to get this right, he leaned forward and pulled Rarity close. She complied and pressed herself to him, leaning up a little to wrap her forelegs around his neck.

They stayed like this for a minute or two, until Spark's escort quietly cleared his throat. Behind Spark's back Rarity threw the escort a glare that made him shiver and turn away. Finally, she pulled away and held him at hoof's length. "Just come home again, Spark," she said softly. She reached for his cheek and pulled him in, planting a single kiss at the corner of his mouth, then stepped away, both of them blushing softly.

Spark turned to get in the cab when he heard a soft voice calling. "Wait!" He turned, and to his shock and surprise Fluttershy touched down. She looked like she had to say something, then realized that she and Spark weren't alone. They had a crowd. She began to pull away, then stopped. It was now or never. She stepped closer to Spark, her ears pinned back, accenting the apologetic look in her eyes. "Spark, I...I'm so sorry. I was so angry at you for...for helping your friend...in the way you did. I might not agree with your methods all the time, but you value life and if you had a choice, you wouldn't have taken their lives. I'm sorry for being so mad at you for not having a choice...I hope you can forgive me."

Spark could hardly believe his ears, or his luck. This was one more thing he wouldn't have to worry about on his trip. He smiled warmly at his friend and stepped close to hug her, which she readily accepted. "Of course I forgive you, Fluttershy. Thank you, this means a lot to me."

Fluttershy, having spent more courage today than she usually did in a month, stepped back until she felt a hoof on her back. She smiled at Rarity, then laid down in the snow and hid her face in her bangs. Spark smiled at both of them, then stepped into the carriage, which was smaller and probably wouldn't fit all five travellers, which lead Spark to the conclusion that Anorax and the changelings would be getting to Vanhoover in their own cab.

The ride out of Ponyville was quiet, for a while. A good ten minutes after they'd left Ponyville, Russet turned to Spark. "Spark Storm, I've been wondering - how often does your team deal with changelings?"

This question didn't surprise Spark. With Russet's personal experience with the creatures, it was only natural he had questions about them. "Not often, Russet, but I've been running into them since I was eleven. They're a persistent bunch."

"And...Anorax, Kecnik and Madalah are all changelings?"

Well...yes, mostly," Spark told him, feeling a little concerned about where this was going. "Anorax is only half. His mother is a pegasus."

Russet frowned to himself and grew silent. For a moment, Spark wondered if he was going to change his mind and tell the drivers to take him back, or maybe even let him off here. Instead, he smiled at Spark. "I hope there's something we can do for them, and not just just take them home. I'm coming on this mission not just to help out a friend, but to see if I can grow a little more."

Spark smiled in quiet admiration. Russet was a really good guy...suddenly there was a thump on the roof. There was a bit of shouting overhead, then the door on the right opened and Laser Reflex hopped inside. "Woo! It's cold out there!" he exclaimed. When he got nothing but stares from the other two stallions, he shrugged. "What? Didn't think I was going to miss out on this adventure, did you?"

"You're late," Spark told him with a grin.

"Yeah, well..." Laser trailed off, an awkward blush on his face. He was silent for a moment, then crossed his forelegs defensively. "Dzy md hm shay g'by," he mumbled unintelligibly.

"Sorry?" Spark said with a snarky look on his face, in fact having gotten what Laser had said. Russet just stared, clueless.

"I said Ditzy made me say goodbye!" the powder blue pegasus yelled, blushing furiously. "I really just wanted to get out of town and have an adventure, but noooo, I had to..." he paused and sighed, a thoughtful hoof pressing to his cheek. "Well, I mean it wasn't so bad saying goodbye to Ditzy, but I'm really gonna miss Dinky. She's the best little filly ever."

Spark laughed and reached over to pat Laser on the shoulder. "You did good, buddy."

Russet, in the meantime, looked away, finally turning to look out the window. As happy as he was for Laser, it still hurt. For the longest time, Russet had had a crush on Laser Reflex. He never did get to tell him, even if Laser found out when Rarity mistakenly told him. Of course, Laser wasn't gay, and Russet learned that the hard way.

The rest of the trip was made in awkward silence. Thankfully, it wasn't going to be much longer, as in an hour the coach came to a stop. Russet pressed his face to the window, his tail suddenly swishing back and forth with interest. "Oh, it looks like we'll be making the rest of the trip by train! I love trains."

Russet waited just a moment longer, then stepped out of the cab just as the escort was coming 'round. "Gentlemen, you will board the train for the remainder of your trip. The train will you get there much faster, and won't wear us out." The pegasus saluted, then returned to his post at the front of the carriage.

"Wish they'd told me that to begin with," Spark muttered as he disembarked. The stallions got their luggage (including one sleepy chicken) and hopped on board the train from the small station. The train was full of ponies, but the three travelers quickly found some seats, stashed their luggage, and settled down for the remainder of their trip. Spark very well couldn't stash Amacia into the luggage compartment, so she was stuck sitting out. After a moment, she hopped up onto Spark's back and snuggled inbetween his wings.

Fixing Spark with a deadpan glare, Laser asked, "Dude, what's with the chicken?" It was at this moment that Spark realized he hadn't told either of his traveling companions about Amacia. Oops.

"Oh, uh...I really like eggs?" At this response, Amacia opened her eyes in a panic, softly clucking in a wary tone. Sensing he needed to reassure the harpy, Spark added quickly, "Heh, just joking. I just...I..." he paused, and unable to offer a solid response, simply said, "...I couldn't just leave my chicken behind, she'd get lonely...or something."

Laser stared at Spark for a good minute before turning away to look out the window. "Ok, weirdo."

Russet, however, looked intrigued. He crossed the car and stood before Spark, his eyes shining with interest. "She's one of _them_, isn't she?" he asked in a hushed voice. "You know...one of those monst...sorry," he told the chicken. "Creatures that you hang around with, right? They all seem to be able to blend in somehow. I mean, if you ask me, this isn't really blending in so much as standing out, no offense."

Spark sighed and nodded with some resignation. "Yeah, she is. Honestly, I just didn't plan this out as much as I should've...she's a harpy, by the way."

Russet stared at Amacia for a moment, just to see if she'd do something. He shook his head after a moment when he reminded himself that they were on a train full of ponies. "What does she look like when she's not...this?" Russet frowned at the way he was talking about her, like she wasn't sitting right there. "Uh, sorry, miss. I don't mean to talk about you, and you're standing right there, that was very rude of..." he paused, noticing the passenger closest to the three of them staring at Russet as he apologized to the chicken.

Spark and Russet both flushed with embarrassment. The older pony continued to stare, causing Russet to look away with embarrassment. Spark, though he was blushing, said, "Look, the chicken is very sensitive. Do you mind?"

The older passenger shook his head and returned to his paper. Spark held his mouth shut tight. However, even though he felt embarrassed by that situation, 'the chicken is very sensitive' line finally got through to him. He let out a chuckle as he looked at Russet to see if he was thinking the same thing. He was, it seemed, as both unicorn and pegasus broke out into uncontrollable chuckles and mirthful giggles.

* * *

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Just once, though, Spark had to go on a hunt for some fruit and grains for Amacia. It wasn't big trouble, but it left the poor harpy hungry for an entire day, the first day of travel. After three whole days on the train, Vanhoover was finally in sight. Spark got up and stretched. He felt stiff and tired from sitting for nearly three days straight, even if he did get up and wander around at times. He'd even gone looking for Anorax and the changelings, but apparently they'd come a different way. At least he hoped so, anyway.

Spark, Laser and Russet, with their luggage, all stepped off the train station and onto Vanhoover soil. It was a bustling town, and with not nearly so much snow as Ponyville. It was a large, sprawled out city, one that spoke of older buildings that needed to be either repaired or simply replaced. A good deal of the city seemed to be slums, a city with a poor section that probably hid many, many secrets.

The walk downtown was a slow one, with many a pony's eyes on the three, especially the chicken on Spark's back. Wary glances between the three told them they were all thinking the same thing: 'Watch your back'.

"So, Spark," Laser said with more than a hint of nervousness. "You know where we're going, right? I mean, it's not that complicated, I'm sure," he said, pausing to point out at the sea, "pretty much just head that way, right?"

"I've gotta hope so," Spark replied. His ears began to twitch as he heard a voice from up ahead. It sounded like a sidewalk attraction, the kind of show they had in the big cities where performance artists showed off their talents, hoping for a big crowd. Unfortunately, this was really the wrong time of year and definitely the wrong city to be doing this in. Spark glanced off to the side, mildly interested as he walked. There, up on a small stage that looked like it had seen better days, was a pretty azure unicorn.

Slowing down, Spark watched as she created a light show with her magic. It wasn't anything particularly flashy, but it wasn't that bad, either. Still, she wasn't really getting the crowd's attention. There were two or three small children watching, but the adults supervising the kids mostly talked among themselves, rather than watch the show. She definitely could've done better in Ponyville.

* * *

Trixie sighed. Today's earnings had been so poor, she wouldn't be able to pay off the tabs from three days ago, let alone feed herself today. She'd been traveling for days, trying to find just the right city to perform in, a place that would happily accept her. She'd begun to think that performing in the cities furthest from Canterlot was the dumbest idea she'd ever had.

She was just finishing up her act for the children when she saw three stallions around her age walking past her show, at least until the biggest, a dark blue pegasus, paused and watched. She thought maybe he'd come by and at least give her something for her performance, but...no. He kept walking after a moment. She sighed inwardly. Just another day of work, another day of being ignored. That is, until she saw five well-known gangsters following the three younger stallions. Trixie quickly closed up shop and cantered to the end of the sidewalk to watch the three stallions being followed. If she could prevent this mugging, maybe they'd help her out!

* * *

Laser Reflex stepped a little closer to Spark as they walked downhill towards the pier. "Spark, don't look, but-"

"Yeah. I know," Spark said without looking back. "They've been following us since the train. Don't look, Russet," he instructed as Russet started to look behind him. "Actually, come here and take Amacia off my back, would you?" The unicorn did as asked. He got close and held out a hoof. Amacia quickly sprinted across and held on to Russet's mane.

The trio kept walking as calmly as possible, keeping quiet. Soon, they had to make a turn as the street turned right. Spark glanced at a large window, seeing not five figures, but six in the window's reflection. The show-mare from before was following. Now what was she up to? Spark, Russet and Laser turned the corner much quicker than a normal turn, giving the gangsters reason to believe they'd been made. They hurried around the corner as well, only to find that the trio had broken off at a run and had already made a good distance down the road. They were already more than halfway to the pier by now.

As Spark ran, he chanced a glance behind him. It looked like the gang had given up. "All right, guys, I think we're in the clear."

As the trio came to a stop, Laser turned to face Spark. "Dude, what was that? I can scrap as well as any pony, and I know for a fact that you two are mutants with superpowers..."

Spark nodded. He could understand Laser's point of view. "Yeah, I get it, but we're not trying to stand out or make waves here. That's a big part of what the Fighters are, we work in secret. Try to, anyway." Spark took one more look, and saw something he knew might lead to trouble. That showmare had no tact. She'd just hopped around the corner and come face to face with the gangsters. She was backing up now, making apologetic body movements, then ran. The gangsters seemed to consider what to do, then started running after her.

Spark sighed and glanced at his comrades. Without a word, he started running back uphill, Russet and Laser following.

* * *

_Oh what was I thinking?! I knew better! I-I was hungry, that's all. Ohh I won't be hungry again if they catch me,_ Trixie thought. She was panicking now, and she could hear those thugs right behind her. If she didn't find a way to escape soon, she'd be caught, and she didn't want to think about what came after that. Panicking too hard to remember where to go in this city, she made a turn into a long alley. She flew down it, only to find that she'd run down a dead end. She skidded to a stop and, hyperventilating, turned to see the thugs enter the alley slowly, taking their time as their prey had nowhere to run anymore.

Trixie tried the brave card. She took an offensive stance, her horn lightning up in a sheen of light blue magic. "You're all better off just turning around, and walking away," she told them, her voice hard and confident.

"Hey, that's pretty good," the unicorn at the front of the group said. He was a dark red color with a strawberry blonde mane in his late teens, maybe early twenties "I'm almost convinced that you're not scared."

"I'm a little scared," she admitted. "...for _you_. You're going to regret this."

"Then show me," he said, stopping in his tracks a good twenty feet away. "Show me what you can do. Toss me out of the alley, set me on fire, or even call for help. You know what? That last part sounds pretty good to me, I like it when they scream."

This finally unnerved the showmare. She could feel herself tremble at her core. Her illusion magic was sub-par, and what could illusions do when you were surrounded with no way out?_ Better do something, Trixie, it might be the last thing you do!_ Trixie's horn illuminated the dark alley, lights shimmering like the reflection from a pool. Suddenly, it seemed like the area had become a pool as illusioned water began spilling over the tops of the buildings. It would've been rather impressive if the water could be felt.

The lead unicorn shook his head. "It's pretty, and that's all it is. _You're_ pretty, darling, and I'm afraid that's all you are. Boys? Let's have some fun."

Trixie shook her head in disbelief and panick. "No! You stay away from me!" she shrieked, her magic bursting like fireworks from her horn. The area lit up like lightning, striking the walls of the alley in a long, thick ribbon. One of the thugs in back fell over, a good chunk of brick having fallen on his head.

"Uh, Strike?" one of the gangsters in back said. "I think that one was real."

"I'm afraid it is real," a voice from the back said. Trixie and the thugs still standing turned to see the dark blue pegasus they'd been following just moments before. "Now get your sorry asses out of this alley and walk away while you still can," he said aggressively, his wings lighting up with electricity.

Strike glanced back at Spark, utterly unimpressed. "Oh hey. Nice of you to come back, I was afraid I'd missed an opportunity. Now you can-" Strike was interrupted as a loud groaning sound erupted from behind him. He whirled around to see Trixie shriek and lose her balance, falling on the top of a gigantic root rising from the ground, lifting the showmare over the rooftops and leaving the unicorn screaming in panic.

"Hey!" Trixie looked up to see a powder blue pegasus offering her his hoof. "Come on, don't be frightened. We're here to help you."

"H-h-help?" she said. Who were these three? She reached out and took his hoof, then he helped her over to the roof. "Wh-what about your friend down there? There are five of them and one of him!"

Laser grinned and looked over the side of the building. "Trust me...one of him is like fifty of them."

Trixie didn't watch. She heard the sound of yelling and scuffling, and quite suddenly the area lit up like the fireworks on a Hearth's Warming Eve celebration in Canterlot.

As Laser helped Trixie to the ground, she saw the brown unicorn emerging from the alley...with a chicken on his back. Then the dark blue pegasus, who was sporting a bloody lip emerged. "Geez, Spark, why didn't you just blast them from the get-go?" Laser said, knocking him on the head.

"I'm not a bully," he retorted, shoving Laser good-naturedly. "Never play an ace if a two will do."

"Looks like you needed an eight," Laser shot back with a laugh.

Spark fixed Laser with a sour look, then turned his attention to Trixie. "Are you all right?"

Trixie felt relieved, but she still didn't like the idea of looking weak or unconfident. "I-Trix is...I..."_ Dammit_...she thought. She was still shaking. She sat down on her haunches and lowered her head, her whole body trembling. Not only was she nearly raped, but she'd failed to put these three in her debt so they'd help her. She was at her wit's end.

Russet frowned and looked the unicorn over. She was dirty, she looked tired, and she was so thin her ribs were showing. This just wouldn't do. "Miss, can we help you? Can we get you some food somewhere?"

At the mention of food, Trixie started salivating. "I...I'd really appreciate it," she said, smiling warmly at Russet. He smiled and held out his hoof. "I'm Russet, by the way. Russet Hearts."

"I'm Laser Reflex," Laser offered.

"And I'm Spark Storm. Come on, we're headed to the pier. We'll get you some food on the way."

Trixie smiled happily as the group headed downhill again. "Oh, thank you! I don't know how I'll ever thank you..." she said as she fell in line beside Russet Hearts a little closer than the others. Noticing this, Laser met Spark's eyes. Both shrugged. She'd learn.


	7. The Journey Begins

Spark, Russet and Laser couldn't help but stare as Trixie devoured devoured her third helping of boiled, stuffed cabbage. They'd all gotten the same thing at a small but popular dine-out place. Halfway through her third meal, Trixie slowed, then stopped. She shifted her plate across the table and slid down into a slouching position, a napkin pressed to her lips to clean them. She magic'd it onto the remains of her food and smiled with sleepy satisfaction. "Ohhh that was wonderful. I...I can't thank you enough, boys..." she said, glancing at each of the stallions in turn. "Really, thank you."

"It was no trouble at all," Russet told her with a smile. Russet's meal was only half eaten at this point, but he'd eaten quickly, his cabbage still steaming. Laser Reflex had eaten everything, leaving not a single bit leftover. Spark's meal was mostly eaten at this point. He and Russet had been fascinated with how fast the mare could pack away that food.

"Glad you're feeling better," Spark told her, and continued eating his food.

Trixie sighed, feeling more full than she had in days. What a feeling! She sat up at the table and crossed her hooves in a relaxed position. "So, where are you boys headed?" she asked. "You said you were headed to the pier?"

Laser nodded, mirroring Trixie's posture. "That's right. We're taking some friends of ours along with us on a vacation out along the sea."

Trixie thought for a moment, a hoof on her cheek_. Let's see...headed out west, except they can't be headed south, it gets colder south. They must be headed straight west, or north to Breen_..."So, you're headed out to the islands of Sun Ferry?"

Russet and Laser both looked at Spark for confirmation, but Spark hadn't heard this name before. He had no idea that there were islands out on the sea on the way to Breen. "Uhh...Uh, actually..." he fumbled, ultimately failing to come up with a proper answer.

Trixie stared at Spark skeptically. How did they think they were going to go out on a vacation if they didn't know where to go? "Well, I think it's obvious that you're in need of guidance. I, the..." she thought for a moment. What had Foggy told her? "...the great and powerful Trixie, shall be your guide."

Laser and Spark exchanged glances. They couldn't take on another passenger...could they? Regardless if they had the room, she wasn't involved in this. "I'm afraid we'll have to decline your generous offer," Spark told her, trying to hold in his annoyance at her having just invited herself to a mission, a mission that she would most definitely run from if she knew what it was for, and he couldn't just_ tell_ her. "You know what? We're kind of late as it is."

Spark stood and pulled out a bag of bits, depositing enough for his check, then generously slipped some more out for Trixie. Russet and Laser did the same, offering the mare enough to live off of for at least a week. "Really, thanks for the information, Trixie, but we have to go, and we can't afford another passenger."

Trixie watched in dismay as the three stallions got up to leave. Not ready to give up just yet, she magic'd the bits left for her into a pouch she kept hidden at her side through an illusion trick, then ran to catch up with the stallions leaving the restaurant. "Wait! I-I can help you! You obviously didn't know about the islands, I doubt you know exactly where you're going. I can guide you, I've studied the area!"

Spark shook his head, keeping a tight lip. It made him feel sour inside, rejecting her when she clearly wanted and needed help. "I'm really sorry, Trixie, but it's best if you don't come with us." Laser and Russet kept their heads forward, but Russet was having a hard time not turning to Spark and begging to let her come. He hated seeing others in need. Even Laser looked worried for the mare.

"Oh I see," Trixie said, changing mood and tactic. She darted past Spark and stopped in front of him to face him. "So did you kill them? The thugs, did you kill them?" she said quickly, not even giving him a chance to respond. "Because if they're still alive, then they're very angry and they're going to come and look for me. Understand? They're going to find me and you're not going to be around a second time. I need you! I'm barely surviving here, I won't last once that money you gave me is gone. Please! I need to start somewhere fresh, and at least if I fail in Sun Ferry I'll be on a nice beach! Please?"

Spark tensed, his patience thinning. Who said they were stopping at the islands? This mare was being such a pain! Still...he sighed heavily, visibly drooping. He glanced at his comrades. Both of them nodded, Russet with an encouraging smile. "Fine, fine...you can come with us." Trixie hopped into the air and squealed. "But only as far as the Sun Ferry islands! After that, you're on your own."

"Oh, thank you thank you!" Trixie exclaimed, trotting around the trio happily. "I promise, you won't regret this!" Spark sighed. He felt he probably would in the end, but seeing Trixie this happy after seeing her completely miserable felt pretty good. The four walked on, finally arriving at the pier._ Finally_, Spark thought as he took in an excited breath. _But wait...which one_? The pier was stocked with five large ships, and worse, they all looked alike. Spark started to panic until he caught sight of a certain white-furred, orange-maned pegasus waving to him from the bow of the second ship.

"Oh, thank Celestia," Spark said under his breath. "This way, guys, come on!" Spark took off at a run, followed by Trixie, Russet and Laser, in that order. The group made their way down the boardwalk to the ship, which was a two-masted brig. It was a beautiful bright white with red lining. The sails were in good working order, if a bit worn, but very sturdy.

Spark had nearly made it onto the ship when a bright yellow figure stood in his way of crossing the threshold: Flash Fire. She narrowed her eyes down at him, then let her eyes wander over the others. "Who is this?" she demanded more than asked, her eyes on Trixie. The azure unicorn returned the glare. Neither mare was going to make this any easier, Spark could tell.

"She's a traveler, just like all of us. We're going to help her as far as the Sun Ferry islands, then we continue to Breen."

Flash Fire arched her brows, looking like she was ready to say something, then shrugged and stepped away, giving the group their space. "All right. It's not_ my_ money you're wasting."

Spark rolled his eyes and stepped on board the ship, the others following after uncertainly. "Dude, who's that fire cracker?" Laser asked in a hushed voice. "She's pretty hot, but she's kind of a bitch..."

Spark narrowed his eyes at Laser. "Aren't you with Ditzy?"

"I am not with Ditzy, I'm with Dinky!" Laser retorted, instantly regretting his choice of words. "Ooh, um...that didn't come out right. Anyway, I'm not dating Ditzy. I might be in a little while, but-"

"Dude. You're either with her, or you stay the hell away from her," Spark growled, accenting this warning with a poke to Laser's chest.

Trixie, having watched this with interest, approached Laser slowly. "I take it this 'Ditzy' you're dancing around is somepony important to him?"

Laser, still nursing the poked area of his chest with his own hoof, nodded. "Yeah...he was almost Ditzy's main squeeze, but he kinda dropped the ball on that one. Her daughter likes us both pretty well, and lately I've been thinking of hooking up with her."

Trixie let out an insulted gasp. "And here you are just ogling the first lady you s-" she paused. Laser stared at her, actually backing up a bit. "Well - I - _never_. So she's good enough for you to eye-cheat on your girlfriend, but I'm not?! Outrageous. I am disgusted, sir." She snorted and held her head high as she stepped away from him.

"I - I didn't do anything! I literally didn't do a damn thing!" Laser protested, and sat down facing way from the others, his forelegs crossed over his chest.

Spark sighed as he approached Flash Fire. Celestia, he wished he didn't have to deal with her. He'd received the news via mail the day before the coach came to get him, an official royal seal stating that Flash Fire would be partnered with him and whoever else he decided to bring. The unicorn was back at the stern of the ship. Up above, about fifteen ponies, earth, pegasus and unicorn alike worked to get the ship ready to sail.

"So. When do we leave?" he asked her, standing a good distance from her.

"We would've left about two hours ago if you'd gotten here on time," she told him, the distance between them just fine with her.

"Yeah well, we ran into some trouble getting here from the train..." he trailed off, then turned to look at her. "Plus, that only set us back forty five minutes. The rest wasn't our fault, it just happened that way."

"Whatever. We're leaving as soon as the ship is ready to leave. The captain told me we'd leave as soon as you got here, so it should be any minute."

"Fine."

The two stood there quietly for a moment. Spark wanted to say something, anything, really. After a moment of coming up with nothing, he turned and left Flash Fire to her own thoughts. Back at the bow of the ship, Trixie had wandered off, and met Spark Storm halfway. "Oh, Spark, do you have any idea where I can get some shut-eye? I'm very sleepy. All that delicious food just filled me up, and I..." she yawned, covering her mouth with a hoof. "...well, you know."

Spark actually had no idea where the rooms would be. Come to think of it, he hadn't really thought that they'd be sleeping on the ship. "I'll help you look, come on," he said, heading to the central structure that lead into the cabin quarters. It was a nice, clean place that opened up into a living space - a kitchen, a lounging area with potted plants, then a hallway that held about twenty small rooms. Spark paused at the beginning of the hallway and nodded to Trixie. "Looks like this is it."

Trixie smiled happily and cantered past him, then stopped at a door, staring at it thoughtfully for a moment. "Mm...Spark?" Spark's eyes widened. _Oh, please don't do this_, he thought, feeling a brief anxiety rise in his chest. The mare turned to him and took a few tentative steps closer. She had that look in her eyes, lightly biting her lip, that soft, petite giggle. "Um...is Russet...seeing anypony? He's really cute."

Spark let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, uh..." he started, rubbing the back of his head. "Um, I...I wouldn't count on anything happening with him, Trixie, he's...he's gay."

Trixie stared at him for a moment, contemplating this statement. "...Is that why he's carrying around that chicken? No - sorry, dumb question. Uh, good night," she said, ducking her head with an embarrassed blush before ducking into a room. Spark sighed and shook his head before returning to deck.

By the time Spark made it out into the open air once again, Anorax and the changelings had found Russet Hearts and Laser Reflex. While Kecnik kept the usual distance from the others, Anorax and Madalah were openly talking and laughing about something with Russet.

"So you seriously just...whacked poor Turbid in the head, right there under a hundred feet of mud?" Anorax was saying. Russet's face was a beet red, but he was smiling and enjoying himself.

"Oh, yes. I quite seriously thought I was going to die from embarrassment before suffocating!" The trio burst out laughing, a scene that warmed Spark's heart. Seeing Anorax and Russet get along so well was something he'd been hoping for. For now, though, there was something else that needed to be tended to.

"Russet, hey. Sorry to interrupt, but I really think Amacia needs some attention," Spark said. Russet blinked in confusion for a moment, then smiled and held out a foreleg for Amacia to climb down. The hen clucked softly, then stepped down his leg and looked up at Spark expectantly.

"Don't worry, Amacia. We're all a little different, you can be yourself here," Spark told her gently. The hen clucked apprehensively, unsure. After a moment, she turned around slowly, glancing at the others. Russet stared with great interest. He'd wondered for three and a half days what she looked like. Anorax and Madalah took a step back. They both knew that some transformations needed space.

After a moment, Amacia suddenly popped up, causing Russet to gasp and fall back on his haunches. Before him stood a five foot tall harpy. From the bottom, she stood bare-legged, her feet rough skin with sharp, short claws. Spark had come to know her as a sprinter, her land speed was considerable and much faster than the average pony. Above the knee joint she sported thick, reddish fur, which disappeared under brown and orange shorts. How she changed with her clothes on was a mystery to Spark, but after Sohl's blunt nudity, it was welcome.

She wore a white undershirt, and over that a brown and orange vest made of the same sturdy material as her shorts. Her arms were thin and graceful, and along them spread out dense feathers that started out a soft cream color and deeped into reddish brown at the tips. Finally, she sported a head full of thick, blonde hair that fleshed out into reddish brown along the ends, kept in a pretty, single braid. As far as harpies went, Spark had only seen two of them, so had had no basis for beauty among them. But compared to Sohl, whose features were sharp and angry-looking, Amacia's face had more of an oval shape, round cheeks, and large friendly orange eyes.

Russet stared at Amacia for a moment before he stood again, his eyes turned up as he smiled. "Oh, wow. Amacia, you're beautiful!"

The harpy blushed shyly and kicked at the deck. "Thanks, Russet, you're too kind."

At this, Russet's eyes widened. "Oh, I...I completely forgot to expect you to speak. I've not heard you speak in the entire time I've known you, it's strange. You have such a pleasant voice!"

Amacia blushed further, actually feeling a little embarrassed with all the praise. Spark smiled and patted her on the back, then glanced over to see Madalah leaning against Anorax. She looked exhausted, and the sun was getting lower in the sky. Suddenly, a whistle came from above. "She's all ready, captain!" a pegasus called to a tall unicorn near the back.

"Then let's get this seabird out!" the captain answered. He was a sea-green unicorn, fitting for his role. He stepped into the main cabin and started the motor. The ship came to life with a dull roar, then began to pull out of it's place in the pier. Finally, it was ready. The ship pulled forward, away from land. Spark and Laser both moved to the stern to watch the city getting further away.

"This is it, finally," Spark said with a sigh. Amacia, Laser, and Anorax came to stand at his side. Laser seemed stoic, while Amacia and Anorax both looked concerned. Glancing at his comrades, a thought that had been nagging at him since arriving came to the surface again. "Anorax, how did you guys get here ahead of us?"

Anorax sighed quietly, quiet for a moment. Finally, he looked at Spark and said, "We came early. We didn't really want to stay in Ponyville. Didn't really make sense, I guess. After meeting Madalah, it just didn't feel like home. She does, though. I just want to be with her, and if she couldn't stay in Ponyville, then we didn't want to be there any longer than we had to."

Spark and Laser frowned sadly at this. It was a heartbreaking thought. Anorax jumped when he felt Amacia's clawed hand brushing against his mane. He turned to look at her oddly, having never been touched by anything resembling a hand before. She turned to him, knelt down, and wrapped her arms around him silently. Anorax sighed heavily, this sudden show of sympathy both surprising and comforting. After a moment he rested his head on her shoulder and slipped a foreleg around her.

After a moment, the two separated, both with tears in their eyes. "Thank you," Anorax told her, a grateful smile on his face. He watched with a warm grin as Madalah approached, leaned up on her hind legs and wrapped Amacia up in a warm hug, which the harpy reciprocated with a laugh.

Spark turned and began to walk away from the scene, pausing only to wipe away the emotional tear threatening to fall.

The talking and getting to know one another went on for several hours, well after the sun had set. By the time ten o' clock had come around, Spark was more than ready to retire. Ten of the crew had gone to bed, leaving five to take the first watch.

Spark yawned as he headed into the cabin quarters, past the lounge area, then paused at the bedroom hallway. Something seemed off. He glanced back, feeling something was missing. Before he could figure it out, he yawned and turned back to resume his beeline for a room, hopefully an empty room. He hadn't noticed that the plants from before were missing.

Spark yawned once more as he stopped at the second door he came to. He raised a hoof to enter, but something stopped him. He felt compelled to choose a different door. To sleepy to argue with this strange feeling, he walked down the hall until he came to the second to last door. This was the one he needed to enter. He stepped through it to a thankfully empty room with four beds, a bunk set-up on both sides. Thankful for some peace and qiuet, Spark took the left bottom bed, too tired to pull the covers over himself, and quickly nodded off to sleep.

Almost two hours later, Spark awoke with the need to relieve himself. Feeling much warmer now than he remembered before going to sleep, he tried to sit up and felt something wrapped around him, almost like he'd been tied up. He started to panic, and lurched forward, pulling himself onto the floor with whatever large body that had entangled itself to him. Spark heard a soft moan in the dark, and a familiar, mature feminine voice whisper, "Not so rough, Sparky, you'll bruise me."

Spark's eyes opened wide with shock and anger as he held out the larger body up so he could see it better. Beautiful blue eyes and grassy bangs looked down at him, followed by a sheepish grin. Ampelus. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" he shouted. "I outta-"

Spark's shouting was silenced as hoof pressed itself delicately to his mouth. "Hey, hey! You want to get everybody out here to this room? I want some peace and quiet! You know, with you..."

Spark's wings spread, electricity dancing through his feathers. Ampelus looked down at him, her eyes expectant with a touch of fear in them. After a moment, Spark let it go, leaving the two of them in darkness again. Reaching up, he gently removed Ampelus' hoof from his mouth. "Ampelus, what are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

Ampelus huffed at her bangs and removed herself from Spark's chest to lie down beside him, a small pout on her face as she trailed a circle on the floor with a hoof. "Well...I was really angry at you for hitting me a few days ago. I still haven't forgiven you for that, you know," she said, pouting angrily at him.

"I'm not getting the impression that you're all that mad," he responded as he sat up on his haunches and frowned down at her.

Ampelus frowned, then lurched forward over Spark, bending him back against the opposite bed. She hissed, her vines spread out over him, brandishing sharp thorns threateningly as five tendrils snaked out of her mouth, each dripping with a sweet-scented sticky substance that looked like honeysuckle. "Would you like to see me angry?!"

Spark's wings spread wide, ready to defend himself if he needed, but again he folded them after a moment. Ampelus stared at him for a moment, then pulled the tendrils back inside her mouth and wiped at her chin. "You're awfully patient with me. What's gotten into you?" Seeing that she'd gotten her saliva all over Spark's chest, she gleefully leaned down to start lapping at it. Spark blushed brightly and gently pushed her head away.

"Geez! Ampelus, pay attention. Seriously, why are you here?" he asked, brushing at the sticky clear fluid on his chest, which only got more sticky and made his fur stand up. He glared at her, thoroughly annoyed.

The nymph sat back and stared at him. Something had happened while she'd been avoiding him to make him much more tolerant, like he was before he became depressed. It was almost vexing. "All right, fine. I was angry, but I missed you." She started pacing around in the room. "I wanted to come back and be with you and Orea, I did, but I was mad. I was furious! When that moving...'thing' came to get you, I knew I'd missed my chance and I wouldn't see you again for days and days, and that wouldn't set well with me. So, I followed you to that large moving 'thing'-"

"Train," Spark offered.

"...Train, then followed you through the town, snuck onto the big floaty thing and waited. I kept others away from this room and lured you here so I could sleep with you," she finished with a happy smile.

"Wait, 'lured me'?"

"Yes, you know...pheremones," she said. She raised a vine in front of Spark and made it twitch. It exuded a small, nearly invisible cloud of moisture. It was too close not to inhale it. He shivered and closed his eyes, feeling his body need...air? He lurched forward, nearly knocking Ampelus over as he ran to his door and made his way out to the deck of the ship. He stopped once he got out of the cabin and took in a deep breath of fresh air, and suddenly the urge for fresh air was gone. He looked around, having forgotten why he'd come outside.

Ampelus emerged from the door and sat beside him, grinning in in the light of the waning gibbous. "See? Pheromones. I could make you do so many things..." she whispered to him, then walked around him in a tight circle, her tail flirtatiously brushing under his chin.

"So why don't you? Why go through all the trouble you do?" he asked her, stepping away from her and towards the side of the ship.

"It's a game, Spark, and I don't cheat when I want to win," she responded, then came to stand beside Spark and look down at the water. The nymph took in a deep breath, then let it out in a luxurious sigh. "I think I could get used to being out here in this giant lake. It's very windy, and the smell is glorious." She reached down with a vine and cupped a good amount of seawater into it and brought it to her lips. Spark watched with amusement as she drank it slowly, then spat it out furiously.

"Wh-what?! I can't drink that! This isn't pure lake water!" She turned to Spark, her eyes dilating. "Spark, where is the water that I can drink? There is water, right?"

Spark smirked victoriously. Finally, _finally_ it felt like he had the upper edge in this game that Ampelus kept making him play. "Well..." he said, tipping his head up and tapping his chin with a hoof. "...there might be water on the ship, but I dunno. There are a lot of ponies here that need to drink too, and you soak up water like a sponge. We might need to throw you overboard so we don't run out of water."

Ampelus stared at Spark in utter dismay. Unlike Spark, the nymph was taking this seriously. "Hey!" a voice called from above. Several ponies came down above. Spark and Ampelus both glanced upwards as the five crew members left awake came down to the deck, either with ropes or with wings. "This is an undocumented traveler, sir," the one pegasus crew member told him. He was a tall adult, with ivory fur and a black mane. "We do not tolerate stow-aways, you'll be thrown overboard, you...you..." he trailed off, now close enough to see that Ampelus was indeed _not_ a pony.

Thrown overboard? Ampelus' vines stretched out over her head. Multiple snapping sounds indicated she'd pulled out her thorns, ready to tear flesh to shreds. The crew backed away from the nymph in horror. "Ampelus..." Spark said carefully. "Just take it easy. I was_ not_ being serious when I said we'd have to throw you overboard. Are you listening to me?"

Ampelus let out a loud, rattling hiss. Her survival instincts had taken over, and she would not listen to reason. Luckily, Spark had experience. Standing very still, he called to the crew, "Listen to me. Do not move. Just let her cool down for a second. No sudden moves, no loud noises. Just stand there for a minute."

The crew did exactly as instructed. None moved, none spoke. Then, after a good two minutes of holding her threatening position, Ampelus began to calm down. She lowered her vines, and her thorns retracted. She looked inbetween the crew, then glanced at Spark Storm. "So...you're not throwing me overboard?"

Before Spark could answer, the worst possible thing happened: "Hey! What was with all the shouting a minute ago?" Flash Fire called as she stepped from the cabin quarters and approached the group. "That was really..." She paused when she saw Ampelus, her eyes widening in horrified recognition. "What in Celestia's name is that thing doing here?!" she screamed.

"Oooh!" Ampelus coo'd. "I remember you!"

Spark Storm brought a hoof to his face as he saw Flash Fire's horn lightning up the night air with a furious fire. Could this get any worse?


	8. Tables Turned and A New Kingdom

Ampelus wiggled her rump in excitement and cantered straight up to Flash Fire. The once-violated mare's horn and even her mane was starting to catch fire, so great was her anger. Ampelus looked her over once, then reached out with a vine to brush under the unicorn's chin. "I never did get to finish with you, did I?" she asked her in a soft, flirting voice.

That did it. Flash Fire would take no more. She let out a scream of rage as her horn shot out a stream of fire at the nymph. Ampelus deftly dodged the deadly spray, which hit one of the crew members. His whole front on fire, he let out a panicked and pained scream as he ran around the deck, blinded by the fire. Meanwhile, the deck where the fire landed was beginning to melt.

"Get that stallion in the water!" shouted one of the remaining crew. The pegasus of the group grabbed the one that had caught fire and dragged him over the side, then flew down after him so he wouldn't be lost in the dark night.

Spark barely had time to react as he ducked and rolled out of the way of another stream of fire, another fire to put out. He looked out across the deck to see Ampelus deftly dodging the fire attacks, but if this didn't stop now, the whole ship would do down in flames! He took a running start, then jumped just as Flash Fire threw another fire spell. He connected with the unicorn hard, a foreleg hooking around her waist. He spread his wings, and the two of sailed over the side of the ship and into the water.

Spark sputtered to the surface of the dark ocean, and immediately felt a hoof connect with his nose. "You idiot! You ass!" She paused, shivering in the ice cold water. "You brought that thing on the ship, knowing what it did to me! You are-"

"No! _You_ listen to me!" Spark shouted, rubbing his sore nose where the unicorn hit him. "Do you have any idea what kind of damage you just caused? Did you see the crewman that you set on fire? You hit his face, Flash Fire! You burned him, you set the ship on fire. I didn't know-" Spark paused as he felt a thin rope around his waist. He looked up to see Ampelus at the stern of the ship, her vines reaching out for him. A shriek from Flash Fire told him Ampelus managed to grab her, too. "-I didn't know Ampelus followed us on the ship. I was just as surprised as you were. But that, that up there?" he pointed to the deck as Ampelus dragged them up on the deck where they collapsed on the hard floor. "Inexcusable! You could've killed somepony, maybe you did!"

Flash Fire hurriedly removed Ampelus' helping vines from her waist and stood angrily, soaking wet, the fire still burning brightly in her eyes but no longer in her mane or horn. "You know I have a temper, Spark Storm, you seriously can't put this on my...head..." she trailed off, staring beyond Ampelus as two crew members slowly brought the burned crew member closer, who was mumbling and sobbing quietly. Flash Fire brought a hoof to her mouth to keep herself from breaking into audible sobs.

The stallions' face had been badly burned. He would have scarring for life, and his sight was probably gone. "You see this?" the captain said. He and all the other crew and passengers had gathered outside to see the commotion. "I trusted you, Flash Fire. You seemed like the level-headed one, yet you made him," he pointed at Spark Storm, "to be the trouble-maker here."

Flash Fire was quiet for a moment, then glanced at Ampelus. The nymph remained silent, but sent an inquisitive glance at the captain. He returned that look, then resumed his quiet glare at Flash Fire. "My men tell me that she surprised them, maybe was even a threat. Spark Storm quieted that situation, but then you came out and started setting everything on fire! I don't care what this creature is, you're the one that acted like a monster! Rolling Waves will be lucky if he can ever see again!"

By now, Flash Fire couldn't stop the tears from falling. She sat down on her haunches, a hoof covering her face. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

The captain scowled furiously down at the younger unicorn, but he said nothing further. He nodded to the other crew. The others helped the incapacitated Rolling Waves down into the cabins quarters to help dress his wounds, leaving Spark and his company left up top, minus one harpy.

* * *

Rolling Waves moaned as he felt himself being carried. The wonderful outside air, the only thing granting him any reprieve from his burns, disappeared as he was taken inside. He heard the echos of his fellows' voices now that they were inside. It seemed that beside his screaming sense of touch, hearing was all he could muster. His eyes...he wasn't even sure what had happened to his eyes, the skin around them was blistered and swollen.

He could feel his burns all down the front of his body. His forehead, his face, and his chest had gotten the worst of it. He wasn't sure, as the top half of his burns kept his attention, but he felt that his forelegs had been damaged as well. Concentrating on being able to feel his legs was all he could do to keep from screaming.

"Let's get him in here," he heard the captain say. Rolling Waves felt himself being lowered, his back meeting a familiar feeling, one of the cots, a random room. It wasn't his, he could tell; there was no smell of the strawberry candles that his wife made him take on his voyages.

"Get some bandages."

"He needs some salve!"

"Oh, Celestia, I...I can't."

Rolling Waves heard so much and saw nothing. He heard one of the crew leave, he couldn't tell who it was. His body was screaming in the most awful pain he'd ever felt. He felt like he was dying.

"Excuse me?" a soft feminine voice called. All the noise in the room went quiet. "I'd...like to help, if I could."

"Oh, not more monsters! Get out! Haven't your kind done enough?!"

"Easy," Rolling heard the captain say. "She was with the Spark lad. Who are you? What can you do for my man?"

"My name is Amacia...I'm a medic. Please, I can help him."

The word 'medic' was whispered around the room. Rolling could hear the anger disappearing from the voices of the others. "Rolling? Rolling, did you hear that? She's a...I don't know, a big bird...thing. What do you think?"

Rolling Waves, despite his burns and the intense pain he was in, managed to nod. "Ok. We've got...uh..." Rolling heard the sound of the emergency first aid kit they had open. "Ah, crap, I don't know what -"

The voice and the sounds stopped. A soft, steady clicking noise came to Rolling's ears, getting closer until they stopped right next to his cot, and suddenly the girl's voice was much closer. "I know what to do. You should all leave."

"You're-you're gonna need some help. None of our unicorns know medical magic, but you're still going to need-"

"I know medical magic." The silence in the room was palpable. "It's my specialty. Go on, shut the door," she said. Her voice was gentle, but her directions had a firmness to it that made Rolling slightly worried.

There was silence for a moment. The only sounds were his own soft cries of pain. When the female spoke again, he almost jumped. She'd been so quiet that he thought she'd left. "What's your name, sir? Can you still speak?"

It vexed him to have to speak. He wasn't sure if he still could. "Roll-" he started, his trembling form making it difficult to form coherent syllables. "Rolling...Waves."

"I'm going to help you, Rolling Waves. I know you're in pain, and I know you're scared. Please just try to trust me." Rolling Waves felt a burst of emotion burble from deep inside him, rushing up his throat and escape his mouth in a trembling whimper. "Sshhh. Try to stay still."

Rolling Waves kept as still as he could, though he shivered and trembled as his body attempted to deal with the horrible pain. He felt an outside warmth, and felt her move closer, close enough to feel her warm breath on his face. What was she doing? The warmth of her being so close was making it worse.

The sound of her voice changed when she suddenly spoke. Her voice was tinny and hollow, and the words were unfamiliar. "Frigus...stragulum," then she began to blow air upon his body. It wasn't her warm breath, but a sudden cold. It was the most intense relief that Rolling Waves had ever felt. It was like a soothing blanket that she blew upon his body. It wasn't just cold; it tingled his burned skin, and while he still felt that intense pain, it felt somewhat muted, like the pain was being put somewhere in the back of his mind.

The earth pony let out a long, slow sigh. If his eyes hadn't been burned shut, he would've been crying. Not from the pain, but from the kindness and the magical abilities that came from the female's voice and breath. "Th-thank you...I can...actually think now. Thank you..." he whispered.

"You won't be thanking me when I begin disinfecting your wounds and bandaging them, Rolling Waves," she responded with just a touch of bitter mirth in her voice.

Rolling Waves took a moment to think that over. "...Oh, horse feathers..."

* * *

Flash Fire stood at the bow of the ship. She stood on her hind legs, her forelegs draped over the railing. She stared out over the sea, tears trailing down her cheeks. She barely noticed when Spark Storm came to stand beside her. Ever since Spark's departure of the team over Celestia's decision, she'd been furious with him, so furious that even being in his presence was a task. But now, now that she'd hurt somepony terribly, and damaged the ship, she was starting to realize that Spark wasn't the only one with issues. She'd always been aware of her temper, but tonight she saw what kind of terrible damage she could do.

She'd burned Laser Reflex' house down on the day she met Ampelus, and again the nymph had provoked her into attacking once more. Only this time, she'd managed to horribly burn an innocent bystander. He was possibly crippled for life. He certainly wouldn't be be sailing again anytime soon after he'd gotten proper medical treatment.

The two sat in silence until Flash Fire finally noticed Spark standing there. His eyes were also cast out to the ocean, the moon's reflecting in the water making it look like a rippling black canvas with silver light peeping trough holes in it. "Spark, I..." she started, then paused and looked down at the water again. "I'm sorry..."

Spark was silent for a moment. He wanted to yell more at Flash Fire, but he could tell she was already shaken up and punishing herself with guilt. Yelling at her now wouldn't help her, or this situation. "We all make mistakes," he told her, turning to face her.

"I'm...not particularly talking about tonight. I am sorry for tonight, but," she turned to him. Her face looked heavy, like she was having trouble holding herself up. "I mean...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so hard on you. If I'd just gotten over my anger and let myself deal instead of letting it build up, I might've prevented this, probably would've saved Laser's house, too. But now, I...I could've killed that poor guy, Spark..." she trailed off, her voice hitching. She trembled, the guilt of her actions over the last few months finally revealing their consequences to her.

Spark turned to her, but she wasn't finished. "I mean, I'm the newest member of the team, but I'm the first to judge, like it's my Celestia-given right to always be right, and -"

"Hey." Flash Fire looked up at Spark. "Don't beat yourself up over this. It was a big mistake, yeah, but if you let this get to you, well...you remember what happened to me."

"How could I forget," Flash Fire told him more than asked, a slightly sour tone in her voice. She sighed and lowered her head again, then turned to look out over the ocean, then up into the sky. Her ears perked with interest, she turned back to Spark. "We're still going in the same direction. I'd have figured we'd go back to the mainland and get that pony some medical attention."

"I had a talk with the captain a moment ago. He tells me that at this point, the Sun Ferry islands are closer than the mainland. Besides, Amacia's one hell of a medic. I'm sure she'll treat his wounds enough so that he won't be in terrible danger."

Spark and Flash Fire both frowned at the pegasi's wording. Before either of them could say anything or get any more uncomfortable, they were joined at the railing by a tall green figure. "So! I'd say it's getting warmer, wouldn't you?"

Flash Fire turned sharply to face the nymph, her horn blazing, a furious look in her eyes. "You! You've caused me enough trauma to last me a lifetime!" Ampelus stared down at Flash Fire, unimpressed and somewhat amused. Flash Fire finally turned to Spark, her horn still blazing. "I still don't understand. _Why_ is she here?!"

"Take it easy, Flash Fire. Ampelus," Spark said, his eyes shooting the nymph a warning glare. "-just come over here, on my other side." Ampelus did as instructed with a roll of her eyes. When Flash Fire continued to stare at Spark expectantly, he sighed. "Ampelus...this is Flash Fire. She's one of my team members. I shouldn't have to tell you not to target her, but _don't_ target her. Flash Fire, this is Ampelus. Fluttershy and myself both owe our lives to her. If she hadn't decided to try and sacrifice herself in the changeling caves, I might not be here right now, and I trust her with my life...in most situations," he added.

Ampelus stared at Spark in surprise, but when Flash Fire caught that look, the nymph looked away with a decided 'I don't care' look. "Really?" Flash Fire said, looking at Spark again, unconvinced. "This bitch nearly rapes me, and suddenly she's your best pal?"

Spark sighed and held a hoof to his forehead. He glanced at Ampelus, half-expecting her to jump in and make things worse, but the nymph was being strangely quiet. The look in her eyes told him that she was leaving this up to him and staying out of his way...she trusted him to defend her and calm this situation. Thinking back to earlier, she had flirted with Flash Fire before she went beserk, but she didn't attack the unicorn. The nymph really had changed since the changeling caves. "...Something like that."

Ampelus and Flash Fire both looked at Spark like he'd said something crazy, and both thought that he had. Spark blushed with a bit of embarrassment as he avoided the gaze of the two mares. "You're...you're joking, right?" Flash Fire asked. "Spark, she's a nymph! She's a monster, they're not capable of l-well, affection, not like ponies do, she's got you under some kind of spell!"

Spark rounded on Flash Fire, an angry look in his eyes. "No, she doesn't! You're the one under a spell, Flash Fire, by whoever taught you to be so narrow-minded that you can't believe somepony can change! Ampelus might be a nymph, but she's not a monster. She's not the same pony-"

"Not a pony," Ampelus confirmed for him.

"-that she was before. When I first met her, yeah, she tried to kill me, and...other things," he said, glancing back at Ampelus a moment. The nymph actually blushed as their eyes met before she had to look away. "...but now?" Spark turned to look back at Flash Fire. "She's different now. I'll take full responsibility for her, same as I told the princess before we left."

Flash Fire narrowed her eyes, barely able to believe her ears. She didn't want to believe that Spark was of his own mind, or that he was serious, but...after that, how could she doubt? She reminded herself again that she'd spent the last few months just as angry and intolerant as Spark had been depressed. She slowly backed off, a look of resignation in her eyes. "I guess...but...before I go, I need to hear-"

"I'm sorry for touching you," came Ampelus' voice from behind Spark. Pegasus and unicorn turned to look up at the nymph in complete shock. "...And for burning that house down, and for hurting your cousin, Storm." Ampelus sniffed once and looked away, then slowly turned her back to the two and sat in silence.

"Uh..." Flash Fire muttered. Spark tore his gaze away from Ampelus long enough to see if that was what the unicorn was waiting for. She nodded solemnly before slinking off towards the cabin quarters. By now, the others had gone to bed, leaving just Spark and Ampelus alone on the deck.

Both nymph and pegasus stood quietly, both stiff-legged and unsure of what to say to each other. Ampelus had once again been surprised and frankly shocked that her once-enemy thought so highly of her, and went to such lengths to ensure others of her loyalty. She wasn't sure she wanted to be thought of this way. Seven hundred years of isolation had made her cynical and aggressive, how in the world did three years of knowing this pegasus change her so much?

The nymph finally made to return to the cabin quarters - she was ready for this awkward moment to be over. After a moment, Spark turned and called to her. "Ampelus."

"What?" she returned, pausing but not turning.

"You wouldn't let me give up. You kept pushing me to keep moving. You never let me just sit there and feel sorry for myself. If it hadn't been for you, I probably wouldn't feel quite so...myself right now. I owe a lot of my recovery to you...thank you."

Ampelus stiffened at Spark's heartfelt thanks. Not quite ready to let a mushy moment between them be mushy, she turned and stalked back to him, her mouth curved into a disapproving frown. "You mistake my boredom for caring. You're only interesting when you're moving, and it vexed me to see you sitting so still."

"Uh huh. Sure it did," Spark dared to tell her with a small smirk on his face. Ohh, how she wanted to slap him right then and there. Maybe even make him scream. Her limbs twitched with the desire to do so, but he removed the smirk and put on a smile that made her want to do something else to him. "You know-"

Ampelus wrapped a vine around Spark's muzzle and waist, and promptly turned him around to face the sea. "We're apparently having a moment. Shut up," she told him before releasing him. Pegasus and nymph sat side by side under the moonlight, both taking some awkward comfort in each other's presence. Ampelus' eyes were drawn to the water, curiously watching as a small, dark shape sped just under the surface, heading in the same direction towards the Sun Ferry islands.

Under the water, the shape wriggled along like an eel, except there was a disproportionately major difference to this eel - there was a pony torso attached to the front of it. She was a slim and attractive creature, bondi blue, with a bright green mane of what appeared to be seaweed, her eyes a deeper strain of the color. This strange, beautiful creature swam with purpose, a certain drive in her movements that pushed her forward with great speed.

It wasn't long before she was joined by a second, larger creature. This one had all four legs of a pony, but with a long, thin shark-like tail. It's skin was smooth and green, with darker green splotches on it's hooves and flank, while it's knees were decorated with white stripes. An unmistakable masculine figure, it also sported a light blue mane and fin.

The eel creature let out a squeal of joy as she noticed her companion. She swam around him in a clockwise pattern, circling his back and stomach - she knew better than to swim in front of his mouth. "Oh! Oh! Did you see? Did you see that ship, Lusus? I want to go see it. Let's go see it," she said in an excited, childlike tone filled with wonder, and just a hint of an unnerving smile.

"No, leave it," he responded in a tone that commanded respect, and her silence. "We're on a mission, Seaweed, you know that." Seaweed Cyanide pouted at this denial. She had a feeling that that ship would be important, but sadly Lusus was usually much too serious to let her have much fun. Besides, the real fun was soon to begin.

* * *

Some distance away, a good half-day's journey by current, lay the foundations of a new kingdom, barely out of the legal process. It had taken a hundred years of debate, court dates, refusals, and incidents for the work to finally go through. In the next month, the Seabed of Undercari would become the Kingdom of Undercari. There would still be many years to go before a kingdom could be established, not to mention the building of the palace, the zoning laws to be discussed.

The queen-in-waiting, Princess Pearl Depth, aged twenty three, sat at her vanity in her room. Well, makeshift room, anyway. There were no actual homes, yet. Her family had taken to a nice, vacant hollow spire until such arrangements could be made for separate housing. Watertight magic seals had been placed on all the openings - most sea-folk liked to have a nice dry place to sleep, along with protection from predators while they slept.

Pearl Depth was a beauty. The sea-mare had a rare seapony body type - the look of an earth pony. Her coat was a light blue, which grew darker on her legs. Her eyes were large and blue like the water on the surface, and she had a mane as yellow as the surface sun, though the ends were a deep blue, both on her mane and tail. The single sapphire jewel in her silver tiara stood out on her forehead, and only added to her great beauty. On her flanks shone a single drop of water, unlike most denizens of the sea, who usually didn't have a cutie mark.

The young mare sighed as she paused in brushing her mane, her eyes alight with magic the color of her mane. It was unlike a unicorn's magic in that instead of a magical haze, hers was more of a bubble, with small trails of watery yellow magic wisping off from the main shape and dissipating. She set the brush down and stepped over to the clear magic separating herself and the dark waters of the ocean floor. It was always a bit unnerving to look outside and not be able to see - the lights of a localized seabed usually took care of the darkness and made her feel safer.

Pearl Depth closed her eyes, then slipped out into the darkness. Immediately her eyes lit up. Magic rushed out from every pore in her body, countering the crushing pressure of the depths. Her whole body enveloped with a shimmering yellow and blue light, illuminating the face of a monstrous creature that laid on the ocean floor, great and tall, grey-scaled and with teeth as tall as the princess herself. Pearl Depth let out a gasp as the creature opened it's eyes at the invading light and pushed itself off the ocean floor and leered closer.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bartholomew, did I wake you up?" she cooed softly to the family guardian. She swam closer to the grumpy behemoth and scratched under his chin. The giant creature blew out a rush of water and tossed it's glance elsewhere. "Oh, come on, I'm sorry!" The princess giggled and started rubbing lower under Bartholomew's chin, closer to his neck. The monster finally relented, let out a contented groan that echoed for miles, and turned in the water until he landed on his side, creating a quiet tremor that probably woke up half the undersea valley. "There's a good boy. Go to sleep," she whispered, before leaning in to kiss his chin.

The grumpy beast soothed and complacent, the princess turned back towards the tall spire that was her temporary home and swam. Her movements were very subtle, most of her big movements coming from her long, graceful tail. As she approached the room up above that was occupied by her parents, she frowned sadly. The rooms grew larger the further down near the base of the spire, and her parents, the king and queen, had taken one of the smallest rooms and given her the largest. She'd been dead set against it, but her parents had insisted she accept their sacrifice of comfort for hers. It worried her because she had wanted the room given to her, but had not asked for it, and she was concerned that she could not be so charitable were the situation reversed.

The illuminating light the princess shone with slowly dimmed. As anxious as she was, she didn't want to put her concerns on her parents. Soon, in a few days time, in fact, Princess Pearl Depth would become Queen Pearl Depth. The coronation would be the first new coronation in the family for hundreds of years, and then Queen Pearl Depth herself would have hundreds and hundreds of years to rule, to find her mate, and continue the line. It was the most daunting thing to bestow upon one so young.

Of course she wanted this - her parents had given her everything over the years. She loved her parents dearly and they trusted her to do the right thing. But what if she couldn't make them proud of her? What if she failed in the first two hundred years? The king and queen were not young anymore - they had perhaps two or three hundred years left to go. What if she didn't succeed before their time came? What if they never saw her shine? Her greatest fear - disappointing her parents, grew with each passing day, and the darkness of the ocean, the fact that their new kingdom had yet to come to life, grew less and less helpful.

As usual, Pearl Depth was unable to slip inside her parents' room and voice her concerns. The princess swam down below to her room once more, and slipped inside. The magic bubble separating the dry room and the ocean slipped over her body, removing every last trace of ocean and salt from her body and rejecting it back into the sea. She stepped over to her humble low-set bed with blue covers and plopped onto it without a drop of water on her. She closed her eyes and waited for her fitful unrest to give way to sleep, unaware of the trials and tribulations that were speeding towards her at that very moment.


	9. Deep Visions

A bright, warm morning welcomed the locals of the Sun Ferry islands. The largest island, Sunanwaves, was a star attraction year round. The island climate was always warm and refreshing, and this kept the place open for tourism all year 'round. Legend said that hundreds of years ago, a wood spirit, running from a terrible conflict, drifted over the ocean and landed on the islands. Happy to have found a secluded place from war and strife, it bent the climate to it's will and created a tropical paradise for others to enjoy. A silly legend, but it entertained the masses.

At seven in the morning, the air was perfect, filled with the scent of salt, water and tanning lotion. Even at this early hour, the beach was already occupied with dozens of ponies, even a few griffons, almost all of them come for vacation. This, of course, was why many of the locals chose a different spot for their fun. One such island local lived out that way, in a treehouse that he'd build with his own hooves, situated not far from the beach.

The house itself was made from sturdy bamboo, which grew on the small island south of the big one. The house was small, but welcoming, and had a nice draft through some large windows that were filtered with mosquito net material, as was the door. This kept the house nice and drafty in the warm nights. Seashells and tiki ornaments littered the walls, just the way the owner liked it. He was one of the most eccentric and strange pegasi anywhere, as anypony who ever him could tell you, despite his young age.

At age 18, Deep Surf was one of the wisest pegasi anywhere. His knowledge of the sea and how to survive in it rivaled that of the most seasoned explorers. At least, he seemed wise. One could listen for days of Deep Surf's exploits. Hero worship was not out of the question, as many tourists had even come just to meet him, yet many left the island completely baffled and sometimes disappointed, because talking to him meant madness. The truth wasn't nearly as dramatic as it sounds, of course, but talking to the pegasus directly was often more trouble than it was worth - the pegasus talked using analogies that made absolutely no sense to anypony but himself.

Deep Surf emerged from his home and spread his wings, gliding down to the ground and hurried to the shore. He stepped out into the sun, which reflected off his bright, triple-toned mane of blue, silver-ish blue and white. The sun had a particular glint in the goggles that he constantly wore on his forehead. The pegasus spread his wings and stretched them, then knelt down and started some basic yoga. Deep Surf was well-toned, and from a mare's point of view, easy on the eyes. His body was an easy aquamarine color, with more blue than green. His eyes were a handsome color, a bright orange that went well against his coat. His cutie mark was a single palm tree amidst crashing waves.

After a good fifteen minutes of stretching, the pegasus shook his wings free of the sand he'd accumulated in his stretching and preened for a moment, then stretched his now moist wing tip to the air to identify the direction of the wind. He frowned. Something was off today. "Strange things are a-hoof at the Sun Ferry," he muttered in deeply accented Dude. This is what locals called his bizarre speech patterns, which were often either started or finished with 'dude'.

"Dude!" a male voice called. Deep Surf glanced back towards the trees to see his best friend, Shell Tide, approach. Shell Tide was a usually shy and introverted earth pony. At 16, he was a dashing young stallion with seaweed green fur and mottled grey-blue mane and tail, a single seaturtle gracing his flanks. "Howzit. Thought you'd be out on the waves at this hour. Everything all right?"

Deep Surf frowned once more as he looked out over the waves. That strange feeling still hadn't left the waves. "Dude. The deep is calling. It has not yet revealed her mischief, but soon to be revealed. It will be a day long remembered."

Shell Tide glanced sideways at his friend, then shrugged. Deep Surf was always saying things that didn't make sense. The younger pony stepped off to the side where a tarp had been placed over two tall objects, making it look like a two-headed teepee. He pulled up the metal stakes anchoring it down, then pulled the tarp down to reveal a pair of surf boards that'd been stuck vertically into the sand. "Whatever, I guess. We getting wet, mang? It's epic."

Deep Surf made a noncommittal noise at the back of his throat before turning back to grab his board. It was a simple white board, with the image of a beautiful creature that resembled a pony on it, a mare. The creature was a beautiful tan color, with a long, blonde mane. Thin, spidery tendrils seemed to drift from her head. Down her back, she bore a pair of wings that resembled soft, translucent seaweed. While she was built with forelegs, the rest of her body tapered off into a long tail, with a small pair of flippers 3/4 of the way down.

Shell Tide grabbed his board, also a white board. It held a tasteful drawing of a majestic sea turtle drifting through kelp. He glanced at Deep Surf's board and shook his head with an amused smile. "I still don't get what you see in carrying a siren on your board."

The pegasus grinned as he stepped out to the water and held his board out to look at. "She's good luck, dude. Sirens are your lifeline when you're lost out there on the sea."

The earth pony stared at his eccentric friend incredulously. "What? Dude, sirens eat ponies when they're lost out there, how do you figure they'd help?"

"Just speaking from experience, dude. Now come on. The magnitude of the day's waves will flatten us in ways we cannot possibly comprehend," Deep Surf said in his usual confusing flair. The two stepped out into the water, mounted their boards, and began paddling out. Deep Surf and Shell Tide pulled out at the same time. They pulled into beginning of a strong wave, cresting the top of the water as they pulled themselves up into a standing position, balancing on their hind legs. Both ponies pushed their balance forward, and began the descent.

Deep Surf smiled as he pulled down into the well of the wave. As he sped along, beads of water at his back, something caught his attention, a strange shape in the water, in the corner of his eyes. He turned and could swear he saw a shark-like figure moving through the wave. He turned on his surf board to stare intently as the figure started thrashing around. A thick red hue took over the wave, as if the water were filling with blood. A new figure began to make itself known in the water, a figure that he had seen several times before - the princess of the deep.

"Dude!" Deep Surf opened his eyes to the haze of his hut. He coughed once and rubbed at his reddened eyes. He stumbled off of his couch and crossed the bamboo floor and opened the curtain flap that served as his door, releasing a thick cloud of mist and smoke billowing forth into the fresh air. The pegasus looked down at his friend, Shell Tide. "...You're tripping at this hour? Come on! We've got a perfect day to cruise on the coast."

Deep Surf coughed once and shook his head. "It's called cry...scur...scrying. It's an ancient medica-er-meditation technique passed down from people n' stuff."

Shell Tide stared at his friend and shook his head. "Ok...you see anything weird today?"

Deep Surf closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The vision he'd seen just now had been a most disturbing vision. Princess Pearl Depth, who he'd met once or twice in the last year in her diplomatic missions to secure relations with the islands, had been torn to pieces by a shark in his vision. These 'visions' as he called them were often right, or at least partially accurate. The special wood chips that he burned for this process came from a special place deep in the woods of the island, a place where mimosa grew abundantly. This was not a vision to be taken lightly, he'd have to go there today and ask his friend about it.

"Yeah. I saw a death in the family, and it struck my soul chords, man." Deep Surf spread his wings and glided down to the ground below beside Shell Tide. "A vision most foul that gave me shrinkage of the mind."

Shell Tide stared at Deep Surf, unsure of what to make of that statement. "Um. You should probably douse your dosage, dude," he offered, gesturing to Deep Surf's still smoking home.

The pegasus glanced back up at his home, a hoof absently pushing his goggles further up his forehead. "...Nah. Leave it on, I'll need some schnoz meds when I get back."

"Back?"

"Need to see an ent about this nebeculous nightmare."

"I really wish you wouldn't call him that. He's a botanist, a scientist. He's a productive member of society, you shouldn't use names like that!" Shell Tide chided with a frown. He was referring of course to Mimosa Palm. He was a peculiar earth pony, deep green with a vibrant pink mane and tail. He lived deep in the jungle at the center of the island. He had the strangest quirks, like talking excitedly to the plants that he took care of while he worked. He talked like they all had their own things to say. And, despite knowing every last citizen on the island, none of them knew how long he'd been on the island. He just was, and had been. He also had a keen enjoyment of smoke inhalation sessions, like Deep Surf had been involved in.

"Dude should know, he knows his stuff," Deep Surf insisted as he rose into the air and waved goodbye to his friend and blew straight up into the air past the canopy. completely missing the dark dot on the horizon that was steadily approaching.

* * *

Trixie stepped out of the cabin and into the fresh, warming morning, yawning for what was probably the twentieth time during her five minute trek from her room to here, at the left side of the bow. Despite the excitement of the night prior, she'd missed every last second of it. As she drowsily picked her hooves up over several spots of melted plastic floor, she noticed Russet already outside here, his unmoving gaze on the steadily approaching island.

"Mm! Oh, Trixie has not had a night of sleep such as last night in months," she said in the cutest voice she could muster as she sidled up next to him. She gave Russet a dazzling smile, but when the stallion flashed her an uncomfortable glance, Trixie remembered the last discussion she'd had with Spark the night before. The cute unicorn was gay, and her efforts were futile. She deflated her charms and cleared her throat. "Ah-hem. Um...Lovely morning," she offered weakly.

"Oh, it is!" Russet responded, his cheerful demeanor returning. "It's like we've left that horrible cold behind us. This tropical weather is incredible, I still can't believe it took only one night for it to change."

"Mhm. It's one of the wonders of this world of ours," Trixie told him, feeling a little more comfortable, glad that Russet was so easy to talk to.

"Um, Trixie..." Russet began, garnering the mare's attention as he turned to her. "I hope you don't mind me prying, and I'm not trying to be rude, but I've noticed you using your name in the first-person, and you seem to switch between that and...well, talking normally. I-I'm just curious, why do you do that?"

Trixie blinked in surprise at this sudden question. She'd expected somepony out there to catch on to this thing that she was trying to get into at some point, she just hadn't expected it to be so soon. "Oh, well..." She sighed and turned to Russet, deciding to take this as seriously as possible. "It's a state of mind, Russet. When I refer to myself as Trixie instead of 'I', it makes me feel important. 'I' just feels too normal for me, too...underachieving. N-not that anypony else using 'I' isn't, um..." she paused, blushing with embarrassment that she couldn't even finish her explanation. She hadn't completely figured it out yet, after all, and she didn't want to make Russet feel like she was insulting him.

Russet smiled, despite Trixie's seeming failed explanation. "I get it. It's a confidence thing. You're still working on developing the personality that you want others to associate you with, right?"

Trixie stared at Russet. He understood? And so easily? Noticing the mare's look, Russet smiled patiently, though a faint glimmer of pain betrayed that eternally optimistic face. "You're developing that for your stage confidence...I developed it to keep myself from showing the bullies that they hurt me when they called me terrible things when I was younger."

Trixie frowned sadly at this. Such cruelty, and this unicorn deserved none of it. He was too sweet, too gentle to deserve such treatment. Trixie stepped closer to Russet and turned, gently pressing her side to his. Russet turned as well to accommodate her, for once comfortable with her closeness. Trixie closed her eyes and rested her head on the stallion's shoulder. After hearing of Russet's torments from his own lips, she'd finally come to terms with the fact that she'd get nowhere with him. She was ok with it, as long as she could give him some small comfort in her friendship.

From the living quarters doors, Spark and Laser watched quietly, a look of sad pity on Spark's face. Laser seemed to get what was going on, though. He patted Spark's shoulder and stepped back inside to get out of the crew's way as several stepped outside to prepare the ship to pull in to the nearing island. Spark followed suit, revealing a familiar green wrap around his chest and waist. Suddenly reminded of what it was, Laser eased himself away from Spark. "How can you..."wear" her and not feel completely violated?"

Spark turned to Laser to reply, but fell silent as Ampelus' head formed from the wrap around his chest area and glared at the the dark pegasus. "And why did you have me change when we're not nearly to the island? Everyone on this ship has already seen me!"

Spark scowled and pressed down on Ampelus' head. "Get back down there! Look, Trixie hasn't seen you, and I'd like to spare at least one pony the trauma of seeing you. The island is going to be a whole different bag of trouble - there are tourists here! We'll get you some water, get that poor guy some medical treatment, then we're out of here and back on track to Breen." Ampelus scowled at Spark, a look that quickly changed to a flirtatious smirk as she slowly slid back onto Spark's body.

"Ampelus?" Spark inquired, suddenly suspicious. "What was that look for? Ampelus?!" The dark pegasus glanced at Laser, a look of apprehension on his face. When nothing happened, he sighed with relief. Down the hall, several doors opened. Spark and Laser turned their heads to see the ship captain and Amacia emerge from the door Amacia had disappeared into the night before, the room where Rolling Waves had been taken. Spark and Laser stood at attention as the captain stepped past, who rolled his eyes good-naturedly at their insistence of respect.

When Amacia stepped closer to the two, it was apparent that she'd hardly slept, or not at all. The dark circles around her eyes were telling enough, but her movements were also sluggish. She stared at Spark as if she wasn't sure what she was seeing. Spark frowned and reached forward to rest a hoof on the harpy's shoulder. "Amacia, were you up all night?"

The harpy nodded and sat down on the floor in front of Spark. "Yes. I'm afraid Rolling Wave's burns were extensive. He's going to be all right, but he's much too damaged to be moved from the island. The captain said we'll need to stay here for at least a week while Rolling gets proper medical attention..."

Amacia sighed quietly, her eyes drifting closed. She slipped forward into Spark's waiting forelegs, who smiled warmly as he held her up. "I'm real proud of you, Amacia," he told her. "You saved that pony's life. You still with me? You should revert, so we can carry you around, ok?" he told her quietly. The harpy made the barest of nods before shrinking down into her hen form. Spark lifted the chicken carefully onto his back, where she groggily nestled inbetween his wings and hunkered down for a rest.

"Geez..." Laser breathed, having watched the scene in awe. "I swear, I'll never get used to that."

Spark rolled his eyes and stood, then made his way to the outside. "I'm gonna go see how close...oh." The dark pegasus stepped out into the warm morning sun to the sight of a lifetime: a large island, beautiful, tropical, inviting, dead-ahead a mile away. From this close, the island was massive, at least twenty miles wide, and surrounded by beach. Palm trees littered the landscape, while further into the island was thick jungle. Beautiful homes and buildings littered the coastline, and off to the side a small village was built over the water via wood bridges that held many hospitable-looking huts several feet over the clear water below.

"Geez..." Spark whispered to himself. "Maybe a week here won't be so bad."

"It_ is_ beautiful," a feminine voice that Spark wasn't immediately familiar with said behind him. He glanced to the side as Madalah approached and stood by him. Her presence had, for the last few months, gone largely unnoticed. She'd kept herself in isolation with Anorax for so long, it was surprising to see her out and about, even on the ship.

Spark frowned to himself. Looking at the island, it was easy to forget the harsh reality of why they were travelling - Madalah and Kecnik had been called back to their original changeling hive in a country called Breen. More than that, Madalah had a horrible responsibility to face: she was a changeling princess, at least, if Spark's theory was true. Anorax had yet to divulge any new information on this subject.

The halfling made his presence known as he came to stand beside Madalah. The two of them looked terrible; it seemed as if neither of them had slept in quite some time. Spark frowned disapprovingly at his friends, a face that Anorax returned to him. "C'mon, Spark, don't look at me like that. These are our last days. Who knows how long it'll take us to get to Breen from here, and then..."

"Dude. We're staying at the island for a week so we Rolling Waves can recuperate and get some professional medical attention. We're not going anywhere for a few days. You guys should rest up when we get to the island. It looks like a nice place to relax and maybe forget your troubles for a bit," Spark told him.

Seeing as this was news to the couple, they turned to look at each other in shock and excitement. The two embraced, Madalah actually breaking out into quiet sobs. "Oh, Anorax...I want to explore this place for a while. It'll be my last chance to have an adventure with you...please?" she whispered to the halfling.

"Of course. It'd be my honor," he answered.

Spark smiled, albeit a bit sadly. He stepped away to give the two some space. Halfway towards the stern, a twitching at his chest told him that Ampelus was trying to get his attention. Glancing about to make sure that Trixie was still with Russet, and after finding her still at the bow, he glanced down at his chest to see a face forming in the green section of his chest. "Ampelus? What is it? We're almost there."

"Something about this island is familiar," she told him.

Spark looked down at the little face on his chest as if he'd found what she'd said to be crazy. "...What? Ampelus, you've never even been out to the ocean before, how could this place_ possibly_ be familiar to you?"

"Well I don't know, Spark, how can it?" the nymph replied crossly. "It just feels familiar. I'm...smelling things that are bringing back old memories."

Spark made a face at this. He turned to look at the island, giving Ampelus a view as well. "What are you thinking?" the nymph asked him quietly after a moment.

"I don't know, Ampelus, but I've got a feeling that this 'vacation' is about to get a lot more interesting," Spark told her before lightly patting her face and pressing it down. It was time to get ready to land.

* * *

The greenhouse. It was more than just a building, it was it's own ecosystem, and it stretched for several miles in random directions, looking more like a pile of broken glass than an actual organized structure from overhead. It was a sight that Deep Surf had come to appreciate: a bit of genius, a bit of eccentricity, like him. The pegasus came in for a landing, a graceful dive that turned into a clumsy stumble that ended in ramming into the front door with a bang.

Deep Surf groaned quietly as the doors opened. Mimosa Palm poked his head out of the doors, a jovial grin on his face. He wore a white lab coat and thick plastic goggles with red tinted lenses. "That sounded like it hurt, my boy! Come in, come in."

The pegasus shook his head, a little dazed as he pulled himself from the doors. He lightly knocked at the framework, admiring it's sturdiness. "Dude, did you get new doors?"

Mimosa chuckled as he stepped further into his over-heated home. "Got a new frame just for you, Surf. You're certainly more at home in the sea than you are on land, my boy." He paused, sniffing at the air, then turned to Deep Surf, pushing his goggles up his forehead, mirroring the way Deep Surf always wore his. "You've been sight-seeing this morning, haven't you?"

The pegasus nodded sagely. "Indeed, my friend. I have seen a most heinous crime before my eyes. I needed a second opinion."

Mimosa stared at his friend for a moment before turning around and ushering him inside. "Tell me all about it, but I mustn't stop working." The earth pony shuffled along as Deep Surf followed him, who took a moment to appreciate the glass house from the inside. It never failed to amaze him. The environments set up inside this place were immense, dense, and warm.

Different ecosystems had been set up and separated, with different trees and plants and animals occupying different sections, all separated and contained. The rain forest of course was the first one would see upon entering. Giant ferns, thick mosses, poisonous frogs and hundreds of insects occupied this place. Off towards the left about a mile away, laid the desert, filled with sand and a varied selection of animals and plantlife could be found here. The glass overhead in this section had been filtered to let the harshest of sun overhead in.

In the very center of this place were grasslands. A heated and dry environment, it held all kinds of life that constantly fought for survival in everyday life. It lacked sentient life, though. Only the basest of creatures were allowed to take refuge in this place - Mimosa was loathe to use sentient creatures for his collection of plants and herbs that he used in his everyday experiments.

Several other ecosystems thrived in this wondrous place of science, including an access route to the sea under the island, which let all kinds of creatures, sentient and otherwise, enter the compound. How the botanist kept the sea from overflowing into the place and sinking the whole island was anypony's guess. Of course, this was a big reason why Deep Surf had come to tell Mimosa about his vision; both had met the undersea royals as they'd gone through heartache and royal pains to set up an official kingdom by the island, and these meetings had been done in the fantastically huge greenhouse.

As the two approached a row of trees that had been tapped for sap, Deep Surf began to recount his tale. He told Mimosa of the vision he'd seen in the waves, the shark-like creature, the blood-filled wave, and finally the princess' body torn to shreds. While Mimosa had been listening, he was taking measurements of the rich, raw sap emerging from the trees. He seemed to be lost in the viscosity of the different sap as it flowed like molasses into the buckets strung under the taps, until he finally turned to Deep Surf.

"This vision is most disturbing, my boy. Remind me, how often do your visions come to be?"

The pegasus thought for a moment, his head tilted as he tapped at the side of his head. "...All the time?" he finally said.

Mimosa nodded gravely for a moment, the motions of his head and neck continuing for a moment before he finally seemed to snap out of his constant bobbing. He stepped over to Deep Surf and clapped him on the back in a cheerful manner as he lead him back towards the entrance. "My boy, this is grave news indeed," he reiterated. "The fact that your vision occurred on the young princess' coronation can be no coincidence. Go on back home, I'll think of something to take to the royal family in these matters. And son..." he paused, turning to the pegasus and knocking on his head three times. "...go easy on the smoke. All that inhalation can't be good for your brain."

Deep Surf merely smiled and pushed the doors open before leaping up into the sky, taking up the half-hour flight back to the beach with gusto. Mimosa sighed and made to close the doors when he stopped. With the door half open, he closed his eyes and inhaled. He sniffed with more excitement, then stepped outside. He turned to the tree on his right, an ash tree, riddled with vines and kudzu, which stood out like a sore hoof among the jungle trees. "Do you smell that?" he asked it, getting no more response than one would expect from a tree. "Do you smell it? Ohhhh, this is going to be an interesting day, my friend! Most interesting! Hahahaha!"

He laughed once more, a jovial hop in his step as he slipped back into his gigantic workshop.


	10. Introductions And A Reunion

Anorax stood at the bow of the ship as it drew closer to the old wooden docks at the pier. Despite knowing that this could be his last chance to have fun and relax with Madalah, this last hour had been exciting for him. He could go with Madalah alone into the woods, explore for a few days, relax, and forget about this whole thing for a while. This thought made him smile, made him relax a little, even excited. He decided that, least for now, he would just concentrate on her. He smiled reassuringly for her as she emerged from the cabins, a smile that she met with a little less enthusiasm, but the same eagerness for a reprieve was there in her eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Laser Reflex called from the right side of the ship. Spark, the changelings in their pegasi forms, Russet and Trixie stepped over to see what he was calling about. It seemed that there was a gathering at the pier to meet the ship. Dozens of earth pony, pegasi and a few unicorns had made their way from their island homes, all carrying various gifts, a welcoming tradition. Laser turned to his friends and gestured to some of the flower leis that the pretty island girls had brought. "Hey everybody!" Spark winced, readying himself for what was sure to be a terrible joke. "We're all gonna get lei'd!"

There was a collective groan as Spark's fear was affirmed. It was a terrible joke, with even less class than he was expecting. "Ugh. Cute, Laser, really cute." Laser shrugged and looked down at all the mares. Many of them were in their mid-teens, slightly younger than him. This was his kind of place! Now if only Trixie's nagging words from the other day weren't now actively running through his mind. He sighed dejectedly and slumped onto the floor. Meanwhile, overhead, the crew worked fervently to prepare the ship as it came in to the piers, readying ropes to the tie the ship to the harbor.

* * *

Near the back of the crowd, a hefty burnt-orange unicorn stallion with messy, short brown curls in his mane and an even shorter tail fidgeted, his dark aquamarine eyes darting left and right. Where was his contact? After another minute or two of waiting, a tall green earth pony, sporting a short light blue mohawk stepped up beside him. Despite him being an earth pony, there was nothing earthy about him. He looked more like he was made for the sea, and his slanted shark-like eyes didn't really help his look. "Mayor Sandy Sunset - you're looking nervous," the tall pony more warned than told him.

The mayor let out a yelp as he turned to the earth pony. "Oh, Lusus! Don't scare me like that, you know my blood pressure is already through the roof here, I-" he trailed off as the one called Lusus held up a hoof for silence. One did not just keep talking when Lusus wanted quiet.

"I was told there would be no more island visitors until later this week -_ after_ tonight's festivities. Who are they and why are they here?"

Sandy swallowed hard as he looked up at the bigger pony. "I-I haven't the faintest idea, Lusus. I assume they're more tourists. I...I could try sending them away..."

Lusus frowned and glanced at the ship. He had a peculiar feeling about this ship and it's contents, but he couldn't just send them away, it would look suspicious. Best to keep them occupied at the other side of the island, maybe mix them up with the locals. "No. We can't do that now. Have your son show them around and introduce them to some of the locals. Maybe...Deep Surf. He can keep things interesting...it'll be best to keep his nose out of my business, as well."

Sandy nodded obediently and stared at the group of girls waiting at the pier. Was that Seaweed? She was bouncing and giddy and yelling at the males in greeting as well as any of the other girls. "...Since when does Seaweed fall in line with the other girls? She's always been so...disturbingly quiet," the mayor mused.

In a rare moment of going along with unnecessary conversation, Lusus looked over to see the pretty blue earth mare with the wavy green mane and tail shrieking and waving excitedly. "It's a little something she's been getting into lately; trying to fit in, blend in with the crowd. Method acting, I think she called it. She can mimic most any attitude and social activity and seem like a normal pony, but...she doesn't understand the reasons for others' actions. She probably never will. She'll never be normal."

The mayor wasn't sure what to make of this information, he just knew he needed to get over to his guests and play his part. Now where was Sunny Waves? Sandy spotted his son in the crowd, smiling excitedly. He followed his son's gaze at the two females on board the ship - both unicorns? A small, almost hopeful smile pulled over the older unicorn's face. Maybe, just maybe, there was some small chance of happiness for his son. There was nothing left but to pray that these strangers managed to stay out of Lusus' way tonight.

* * *

Flash Fire frowned unhappily at Spark Storm's side. She might've been able to enjoy herself at the fact that the group was staying here for a week if she weren't burdened with the guilt of horribly burning one of the crew. Rolling Waves, completely covered in bandages and laid out on a cot, had been set beside the unicorn. It was bad enough that she put him in that state, but the ship's crew was hell-bent on reminding her of it every step of the way.

She nearly jumped when she felt a hoof on her back, prompting her ears to pin back. Her gaze narrowed but not did swerve to put her glare on the perpetrator. "Spark...not to be pissy or anything, but I don't want your sympathy."

"It's not sympathy, Flash Fire, it's a light prompting, more like a request, to have you calm down. You're too tense," the pegasus replied, and after a moment removed his hoof.

"_You_ try relaxing when _you_ have a ship's crew staring at you and muttering curses behind _your_ back!" she hissed in reply, now turning to glare up at Spark. The sound of a throat clearing caught the two's attention as the captain sidled up between them and waved down at the crowd below on the piers.

"There'll be no arguing or fighting or speaking of our business while we're on this island. We keep to ourselves, we tend to our own, then we leave when Rolling Wave's wounds have had a chance to heal a little," he said, glancing inbetween the two of them, surprisingly his gaze off of Flash Fire when he mentioned the burn victim. "Am I understood?" he added, this time a stern glare on Flash Fire.

"Yes, of course," she told him.

"Understood, sir," Spark affirmed.

"Then let's get off this ship and get busy laying low. I don't want any trouble, not from you, not from the locals. Stay close to each other, don't get lost," The captain gave both Fighters a stern gaze before stepping on a switch that revealed a set of stairs that slowly emerged from the ship that would connect it to the pier. As the ship's captain turned to help his crew get Rolling Waves hoisted down the ramp, Spark and Flash shared a look. Their sponsor had given them an awful lot of rules for a simple rest-up. There was more to this situation than he was telling them.

After Rolling Waves had been carted off the ship, the group was ready to disembark. Flash Fire went first, a bit nervous at all the teenage colts crowding around her. Trixie, however, was ecstatic. All the cute stallions, and even some of the entranced girls who 'ooh'd and 'aah'd at her looks. Some "I love your coat, it shines like the sun!" and "I really love your mane!" and "Marry me!"'s were dropped on her, leaving her both blushing and happy at all the sudden attention.

One unicorn in particular stood out to the showmare. He was a tall, bright orange unicorn with a gorgeous brown mane that had orange and cream streaks in it. She had to stare at the stallion's aquamarine eyes, and soon found herself standing before him, transfixed on the young colt's athletic body. "Hi there. Welcome to Sunanwaves," he told her with a lazy but confidant smile. "I'm Sunny Waves."

"Sunny Waves?" Trixie repeated, a flirtatious smile in her eyes. "Like Sunanwaves?"

The stallion rolled his eyes good-naturedly, flashing the pretty mare a brilliant smile. "Well, yeah. My dad's the mayor of the island. He thought it'd be funny to name me after the island. Pay it no mind -_ please_. The locals bug me about it enough." This brought Trixie to giggles, and the two proceeded to walk slowly together ahead of the group.

"Man..." Laser said as he received a lei and a kiss on the cheek from one of the local mares, a pretty blue mare with a mane and tail that looked like the most beautiful bright green seaweed. "The islanders really know how to make a stallion feel welcome."

Spark rolled his eyes as he made his way slowly past the same mare. The two locked eyes for a moment, and immediately the pegasus began to feel uneasy, as if expecting the mare to lash out at him any moment. She smiled prettily enough at him, but it felt like she was waiting for him to turn his back. It felt like she wanted to pounce on him and rip at his wings and throat...

Nothing happened as he turned his eyes, and the earth pony turned away from him to greet the others as they stepped off the ship. He shivered and ruffled his wings, a relieved sigh escaping him. He hoped he wouldn't be running into her again. An audible shudder behind him prompted him to glance behind to see all three changelings, in their pegasi forms, hurrying to catch up. "Anorax, did you feel that?" he asked.

The white pegasus nodded and shivered once more. "Yeah. That was...disturbing."

"What did you feel?"

Anorax and Kecnik stared at each other a moment, while Madalah remained quiet. Finally, the tall blue pegasus shook his head slowly. "It was...a mess of thoughts and feelings. That mare back there, she's not right in the head. She wasn't there to greet anyone, she...she wanted to please someone. She was hiding in plain sight, waiting to jump at any one of us and..." he shuddered as he trailed off. "Whatever it is she wants, it's not pleasant."

Spark frowned thoughtfully to himself, almost bumping into Flash Fire just ahead of him, who had stopped in front of a portly orange unicorn who greatly resembled the young unicorn who was currently engaged in conversation with Trixie some ways ahead on the beach. "Welcome, travelers!" he said with a cheerful, booming voice. My name is Sandy Sunset, I am the mayor of Sunanwaves. I've already had a talk with your captain, I know why you're here. Let me just welcome you to our island, how do you do?" He held out a hoof, a slightly nervous glance drifting inbetween Flash Fire and Spark Storm.

Spark's partner smiled most humbly and gestured her head at Spark, indicating that he was the pony to talk to. She stepped back as the bigger unicorn shook hooves with the pegasus. "Thank you for the warm reception, Mayor," Spark said, glancing at Flash Fire out of the corner of his eyes. He shrugged and swept his eyes over the beach and the forest beyond. "This is really a beautiful island - can I ask what we can expect to find here?"

This question caused the mayor's left eye to twitch. "W-well, we have many fine tourist locations, of course. We have some of the finest establishments that are fun, safe and...entertaining. Uh, we have many surfing opportunities. My son can show you around, I believe one of your friends is talking with him now," he said, indicating Trixie as he seemed to pick up some confidence.

The mayor sighed with relief. His meeting with Lusus had unnerved him, but he was slowly picking up his game. He'd have this particular situation handled in no time, but he needed something else to keep the group occupied. Oh, that's it! he thought to himself. "Oh, and before I forget, I would direct you to the center of the island. We have a marvelous facility, a biodome. Our local scientist and wildlife fanatic runs the place, Mimosa Palm. I would suggest that you stop by and see the massive habitat he runs."

Spark smiled at the idea of this. Suddenly, the green 'jacket' around his body ruffled, as if the entire surface began to quiver. The mayor, Flash Fire and the changeling stared at him a moment. Spark glanced between them after the quivering came to a stop almost immediately. He coughed and held a hoof at his stomach. "Uh...haven't eaten since yesterday," he told the group nervously, though this was only for the mayor's benefit. "Probably need to get some food in me, heheh..."

"Well..." Sandy said, glancing about for a moment until he faced the pegasus once more. "Why don't you all head into the village and grab a bite to eat before beginning your adventures? Our local eateries include magnificent pizza and all kinds of different foods. Sweet breads, ripe pineapple, and...I don't suppose any of you would be open to fish?"

Spark's eyes widened with excitement at this prospect. "Your island sells fish?!" This was all the prompting that Spark needed. He grinned and waved goodbye to the mayor, who stared after him in surprise.

"He really likes his fish," Anorax explained as the trio followed along behind him. The mayor stared after the group for a moment, then sighed with relief. Their dark blue pegasus seemed a little unusual, but so far, the group offered nothing to worry about...right? His cursory glance at the brush behind him revealed a pair of slanted light blue eyes that gave him an affirming nod. Nothing to worry about.

* * *

Spark Storm's mouth was watering at the prospect of fish, his favorite food. After learning how to survive on fish in the wilderness, it had quickly climbed the ranks of his most-sought after foods. None of his friends shared the same desires when choosing what to eat. The eager pegasus followed the pattern of coming and going to a clear in the trees that opened at the right-hoof side of the beach that lead to a sand-covered sidewalk, which in turn followed a gently down-sloping hill that eventually opened up into a quaint, relaxed-looking village.

The buildings were all old wood, but sturdy. The colors of the village seemed to be mostly brown, with white rooftops. The ground was littered with sand, even though most of the ground here was black asphalt. He had just begun to smell the glorious scent of grilled fish when he felt himself being pulled into the bushes. He hadn't seen anypony beside him, so he pulled away and back onto the sidewalk, his head snapping in the direction his unseen assailant should've been, but there was nothing.

A second pull revealed that Ampelus had wrapped a vine around a passing tree and was pulling him towards it, as she was still anchored to his body in the "jacket" around him. The pegasus sighed and stepped into the brush and made sure that nopony was watching. He sat down and waited as the nymph finally emerged from his body, leaving him bare, a feeling most welcome as wearing the elastic body had felt overly warm. Spark shook himself off with a sigh of relief.

The now revealed Ampelus slowly pulled herself into shape with a few groans and plenty of stretching. Staying in a mostly flat shape was tiresome, but at least this time she wasn't as hungry as last time. The nymph turned to revere Spark, but something other than the pegasi's body was on her mind for once. Her thoughtful glance was not lost on him. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "Ampelus? What's going on with you? Ever since earlier on the ship, you've been acting strange."

Ampelus set a pair of angry blue eyes on the pegasus, her vines rattling loudly. "I don't recall inviting your concern!"

Spark backed off a step, surprise in his eyes. Ampelus almost never snapped at him for showing concern, and it was even more rare for him to be concerned about her in the first place. Thinking that perhaps she was still tense about his aggression in the apartment, he pressed further with more caution. "Ampelus, talk to me. I care about you and you're acting a little different from usual. Please?"

Spark's gentle words took the nymph by surprise. Again, like he'd done on the ship, he was being much more patient and inviting than he had been in the last few months. He was returning to the way he was, before the caves, and this new turn of events was inviting all new kinds of situations between them. She wasn't sure how much more niceness between them she could tolerate. In the time she'd spent with Spark, she'd gone from hating him, to tolerating him, and to respecting him. Since when had they gone from respecting each other to caring about each other as friends?

Ampelus frowned thoughtfully and began pacing about in front of Spark, her concerns and thoughts now doubly heavy with this new development between the two. "Spark, I...I don't know how to say this without throttling you. There's something on this island that's very familiar to me. It's...it's everywhere, in the air, on the trees, in..." she stopped at the nearest tree, a bamboo tree. Beyond it, nothing but bamboo for miles. She scratched at her chin thoughtfully, becoming silent.

"Uh..." Spark began. "what does this familiar feeling have anything to do with throttling me?"

The nymph turned back around and glared at him. "It has everything to do with that!"

"You mean it's just convenient for you, because you're angry about what you can't figure out and I'm right here?"

"That's exactly it, thank you for saving me the trouble of demonstrating that fact, Sparky," Ampelus told him sweetly as she approached him and lightly pressed their muzzles together and gave him a seductive, bedroom-eyed stare. When he gave her no more response than an inch of space between them, she scowled and turned away from him. Before, she could get such reactions from him, and now he refused to give her a proper response like he used to. It was beyond frustrating. She'd had enough.

"Look, go find some food. Your belly was making all kinds of weird sounds, it's hungry. I'm going to go explore the island for a bit, see if I can't find what's bugging me," she told him without looking back at him.

Spark watched her go silently for a moment, then shrugged and turned to step out of the bushes and back into the crowd. With his business with Ampelus concluded for now, he could concentrate on what he really wanted - a nice grilled fish. Glancing about at the open market ahead, he frowned as he saw Laser Reflex chatting it up with the pretty blue mare from before. Something told him that even talking with her was a bad idea. For now, he kept a safe distance from her, though he would keep his eyes on her. Laser obviously wasn't getting the same homicidal vibes from her, it was best not to let either of them get too far off.

* * *

Ampelus slipped inbetween the trees stealthily, keeping to the shadows. Not a difficult task, considering the island was mostly comprised of trees, and every last one of them had a familiar scent to them. The problem was not knowing where this scent came from or what it meant to her, in fact it was the opposite: she knew_ exactly_ what this smell was, and it annoyed her to no end.

The walk towards the center of the island was a long one, mostly because there were many settlements and villages to avoid. The deeper she traveled, though, the more sparse the population became. Within a few miles the settlements disappeared altogether.

The wildlife was fairly basic, consisting of the usual bugs - dragonflies, butterflies, bees, spiders, ants. The one thing that really threw her off, however, was a roadrunner that she spotted dashing about. She'd never seen one of these birds before, but she just knew that it didn't belong in the jungle. Nowhere in her race memory did a bird that looked acclimated for dry conditions would belong here. So why...? Oh. Pausing in a clearing, she came to the edge of a massive building that seemed to stretch for miles, made of thick glass.

There was a small panel missing from the building directly in front of her, letting out an intense heat from inside, something that made Ampelus cringe in displeasure. This heat was an unwelcome sensation. Glancing once more at the small bird scuttling around on the ground, she approached it slowly. The roadrunner hopped towards her, it's head tilting this way and that as it got a good look at her, apparently not deeming her a threat. She smirked at this and shot a vine out from her mane and picked up the bird. It screeched in panic as she brought it closer to her. "That's the sound you should be making, little one. Now get back in there."

With a careful toss, the roadrunner was deposited back into it's habitat. The nymph frowned; without a panel to plug up the hole, he would just escape again, and die out here, out of his element. She shrugged and ripped up a good sized chunk of earth and stuffed it into the hole until it was impossible to escape from again.

Ampelus, satisfied with her work, sighed and shook her head as she slowly turned to look at the stallion that had been following and watching her for some time. Mimosa Palm approached her, then sat down on his haunches and clopped his hooves together joyfully. "Wonderful! That was truly compassionate of you. I have to say, though, you're certainly different from the last time I saw you, you must've been..." he paused and brought a hoof to about half-way down Ampelus' shoulder. "-this tall last time I saw you."

Ampelus frowned and slapped his hoof away from her. He wasn't going to get away with pretending like nothing happened between them. "What is your problem? You disappear for four hundred years and you think it's ok to just up and talk to me after all this time?"

"Well, technically, sweetie, you came to me," he pointed out as he rubbed his slapped hoof. She'd gotten stronger too, gods!

Ampelus hissed at Mimosa for even implicating such a thing. She stared at him a moment, then reached out and dabbed at the white coat around the stallion. "What is this?"

Mimosa glanced down at his coat and shrugged. "It's a doctor's coat, I guess. I don't know, I just like it, but if you prefer-" he paused and began taking off his coat. Ampelus rolled her eyes and sat down to watch him. The coat was placed on a branch, and Mimosa's body was revealed - a strong back, insect-like wings unfolding as the dryad stretched them out. "Ohh, my. That feels wonderful. I should take that coat off more often, I don't know if my wings even work anymore." Mimosa turned back around and smiled at Ampelus. "So? How does your old man look?"

Ampelus shook her head, completely unimpressed. "You look the same as always, daddy. You look ridiculous."


	11. Into The Depths Part One

Deep Surf looked down at the crowd slowly leaving the beach. And was that a ship at the harbor? The pegasus banked down low and came in for a landing along the pier to get a better look. It had a royal crest emblazoned on the front. Celestia's sun? Deep Surf rubbed at his chin thoughtfully for a moment before turning away. Apparently he'd missed something during his visit to the sagely Mimosa Palm. Perhaps the visit had been ill-timed.

He turned to resume his view of the beach. As the pegasus scanned the treeline, he caught a flash of reflective eyes in the bushes, just seconds before it disappeared. Someone had tried to hide themselves, but it was too late - Deep Surf knew those eyes well: Lusus, a well-known predator of ponies. The surfer pony had run into the big bully on several occasions, and none of those situations had been cases of mere bullying - all of them had been Lusus trying to kill somepony.

His train of thought was broken when he heard the rustling of wings behind him. He turned a casual eye to be pleasantly surprised. His occasional pegasus marefriend, Breezy Plume, stood there. The mare was a beautiful tan, almost brown color. Her hair and tail were a striking blonde, long and sultry, the color complimenting her sky blue eyes. The mare was never seen without beautiful pink plumeria blossoms in her hair.

Deep Surf turned to face Breezy Plume. The mare stood waiting for him with a winning smile, but the thoughtful look in his eyes betrayed the calm he attempted to portray. "Uh oh," she began with a sigh. He often took on this look when something was bothering him. There was simply no avoiding getting caught with Breezy. "What is it now, stud?"

Deep Surf made a soft, barely audible thoughtful whine, a hoof raised to clasp his chin, his eyes to the boardwalk at his hooves. Finally, he raised his eyes to the mare, a steely stare in his eyes. "Tonight. It happens tonight. That's why you've journeyed this far off from your wandering cycle, isn't it?"

Breezy's eyes widened slightly, surprised that he would bring_ that_ up in broad daylight, in front of everypony. She frowned and glanced around the pier to make sure no one else was listening, then leaned forward a bit to close the distance between them. "Well...yes. The coronation of the new princess is tonight...the wandering cycle isn't due back to this island for many days. Surf...what is going on?"

"A most heinous suspicion, Breezy," he told her, his face darkening as he lowered his head in an extremely rare show of seriousness. "Mine eyes have seen Lusus on the island. There will be no rest for the wicked this night, and it intends to spread it's sickness to the depths."

Breezy Plume stared at Deep Surf for a moment before breaking out into a derisive grin. "Lusus? Really? He's a bully and a jerk, perhaps, but to interfere with the coronation...are you sure you haven't been smoking too much? Are you getting enough oxygen?"

The stallion turned stoic as he raised his head to display his full height, a completely unamused air about him. "Mock me if you will, Breeze, but check," he said, reverting to an unsusually straight line of talk. "Check around down there and see if anything is unusual. Look, just once." Deep Surf turned away from her, despite the fact that they had plans to walk together until the coronation later that evening and took off into the air, leaving Breezy Plume to pout.

"Of all the..." she muttered irritatedly. She looked around again. There didn't seem to be anyone around, the crowd having left the beach to follow the newcomers. _Very well_, she thought._ It couldn't hurt to see what's happening below. I'm due a little face time with the royal family, anyway. Damn politics._

Breezy Plume, now certain that she wasn't being watched, stepped over to the end of the dock and slid into the water, then dipped below the surface. She swam deeper and deeper down into the bright blue water. A light began to emerge from her body, and it began to elongate. Her rear legs began to pull together, and she grew fins on her hips. Her wings thinned out and grew soft veil-like appendages that looked like seaweed. Thin, delicate tendrils extended from her mane, which were used to capture the slightest vibrations in the water. Sirens needed them to keep track of their prey. She'd lost the flowers in her hair - instead one had remained, now affixed to her tail. In reality it was a small anemone that had grown attached to her.

Deeper and deeper the siren swam. Her eyes were already adjusting to the darker water, though it being the middle of the day, the sunlight actually reached quite far down. Creatures of the deep swam out of her way as she approached - tiny fish, bigger fish, sharks - none wanted to be in her path. The sirens were well known for having voracious appetites, and could lure creatures much bigger than themselves to death.

They weren't wanton killers, though. They might well be, if not for the treaty they'd signed with the masters of the deep. The sirens were allowed their fill, but only as long as they remained in their own territory. Of course, the sirens, being clever creatures, put a spell on their home years and years ago, even before the Sun Ferry Islands had been named - their home traveled. It was a wide outcropping of rocks that could hold twenty or more sirens at once. Their tiny island home now floated, traveling a specific circle around the ocean that repeated itself in the course of a month.

The cycle brought the siren home close to Sunanwaves - five miles off shore. It was during this cycle that Breezy Plume, or Leucothia as she was known in the under world, met Deep Surf. He'd been lost at sea one dark night after a powerful storm , and had wandered into siren territory. He'd found himself a small island to find shelter on, one that Leucothia had also been resting on. It was an unlucky night for the pegasus.

Or was it? When the siren found Deep Surf nearly passed out on the sand, she considered devouring him then and there. And yet, she was curious. The young stallion had just made it through a vicious storm and survived, all alone and with nothing but a long board. He seemed to possess a very strong will, and it made her more curious to see how long he could resist the siren's call. Would he even be fearful of her aquatic form? So she waited until he awoke, and sat there observing him in her fully unhidden glory.

The young pegasus had sat up slowly, his eyes on the siren, He'd known instantly what she was and what she intended to do. He'd simply sat there and smiled at her, an adoring look. She hadn't even used her siren charms on him, and he was already staring at her the way the idiot ponies always did when she charmed them. They'd always screamed in terror when they'd seen her, or tried to swim away. This one..."Why?" She'd asked. "Why do you sit there staring at me like that? Don't you know what I am?"

The pegasus had simply nodded and positioned himself into a relaxed pose and said, "I have survived the onslaught of the mother river; to be gifted with such a beautiful scene at the moment of my death, what reason do I have to fear?"

The words had struck deeply into the heart of the siren, and though she be loathe to admit it, she had fallen in love with his words. They were poetic and insightful, and she wanted to hear more. The two struck up a conversation that lasted for hours. It seemed like days had passed before they came to the conclusion that Deep Surf would have to live - he was far from done entertaining his lady siren. There were far too many tales to be told, and in too many different ways to tell them, and hearing the pegasus speak gave the siren chills.

Finally, on the morning of the fourth day, Leucothia had Deep Surf sit on his long board in the water. She pulled him the now ten miles back to Sunanwaves, and later cast a spell on herself to adopt a land form, that of a beautiful pegasus. But because of the siren's returning the pegasus to land, her home was a long way off, and finding it's exact location while it was this far off would've been a long task. So instead, the siren took up temporary residence on Sunanwaves and hid among the populace as the pegasus who would become known as Breezy Plume.

The two spent the next month together. Deep Surf showed the siren the whole island, who had never seen the depths of the woods, though she met Mimosa Palm on more than one occasion. The dryad had opened his biodome for all, after all. Leucothia had traveled inside to the center of his welcoming home several times, but had never stepped hoof outside of the dome. That month had given her something she never thought she could possibly have - a romance. She and Deep Surf grew enamored with each other, and before the end of the month, had begun a relationship.

Of course, she was not allowed to stay on the island - it was outside of the rules written and agreed upon by the sirens. It was found that no rules were violated this time, because she was in fact helping a citizen of the islands return home, trapping her there for the month. She would no longer be permitted to stay that long again, though, and patrols were soon put into effect around the islands to ensure it would not happen again. The patrol - that's who Leucothia was on her way to see now. If anyone knew about Lusus and any reason he might interfere tonight, they would know.

The waters had begun to darken even more, more so to the point that it was becoming difficult to see. Leucothia had entered the dark belt - a thick blanket of black current that served to separate the surface world from the under water regions. The surface dwellers weren't meant to know of this place, after all, and only a few even knew that a world existed at all under the black murky waters of the dark belt.

The siren was nearly halfway through the blackness when she nearly collided with another body, a seapony. "Whoa!" the seapony cried. The two swam around each other warily, both taking a moment to look each other over in the darkness. "...Leucothia? Why are you coming down this far, at this time? The coronation isn't for hours..."

Leucothia regarded the seapony for a moment. She was familiar, but her name escaped her for the moment. Regardless, she was a beautiful creature. She greatly resembled a lionfish. That was it! "Ah, Volita. Not that it's any of your business-"

"It is my business," Volita interrupted. "I'm a close friend of Pearl De-I mean, the princess. I take it upon myself to be aware of the comings and goings around this area, and-"

"'This area'?" the siren interrupted this time, a mischievous smile crossing her face. She swam around the seapony carefully - one wrong touch could poison her. "Your 'area' is down below," she said, indicating below the dark belt with a hoof. "The black belt is no-pony's sea. What are _you_ doing this far up? Sneaking around behind the royal guards' backs?"

"I..." Volita paused, a look of nervous apprehension spreading across her face. "I-I'm just making sure to cover more water...I'm looking out for my friend!" she shouted, adopting a more aggressive stance towards the siren. The lionfish was a dangerous species to mess with, and she knew that Leucothia kept this in mind. The siren backed away slowly, as she thought she would. "This will be the most important night for Pearl Depth for years and years to come, and she deserves to have someone she can rely on to have her back!"

"And what can you do?" the siren asked in a cruel voice, her mouth twisted in a sadistic grin. Her eyes lit up the dark water around them, causing Volita to recoil in terror. The damage was done, though. She'd been caught in the siren's hypnotic gaze. Only the strongest of wills could even function under it's power. The seapony felt her lungs seize up, as well as her body. She simply froze in the water. "You're a powerless little fish in this great big ocean. You couldn't lift one little fin to help the princess in her dire hour, let alone stand up to..."

The siren drifted off in thought. She was wasting time here; she hadn't meant to stop here and torment Volita, she had more important things to do. She immediately released her captive, who immediately coughed and gasped for breath. Being stuck in a full-on siren hypnosis was not a fun experience. "Wha...what are you...?" she asked as the siren began to swim down towards the cities below.

"Nevermind that. Why don't you go play somewhere for a while and stay out of my way?" the siren called derisively. She tried to play if off as casually as she could, but there was now a definite purpose in her speed and movements - something had grabbed her attention.

"But what...?" Volita trailed off as the siren plunged downward in a display of surprising speed for a creature of her build. The seapony frowned with concern and followed the siren down into the abyss. By the time she'd cleared the dark belt, the siren was out of sight.

The cities below, however, were luminous. Light poured down on them from above, and from her position Volita was blinded. She swam down further to avoid the sunlight bearing down on her. The valleys of the ocean floor were lit with light from the sun itself - magically enchanted to bear down on them from the ceiling that was the dark belt, set up hundreds of years ago by the masters of the sea, ancient wizards. Or gods, depending on who was telling this tale.

The seapony frowned in concentration as she looked down at the massive cities and towns below, hoping to locate the image of the siren before all hope was lost of finding her again. Her gaze swept over the valley of the sea bed, eventually coming to rest on the gigantic spire at the end of the valley, where the royal family was currently occupying until their kingdom could finally be established. With a heavy, resigned sigh, Volita gave up. The sea was simply too vast to locate the siren, and Leucothia was simply too fast. She swam on down below, her mind occupied with thoughts of the sirent's last words. 'Stand up to...' Stand up to who?

After a moment's pause, Leucothia emerged from the dark belt. She'd made her escape by swimming back into the murky current and hiding. The siren smirked at the fact that her simple tactic had worked, then swam down to the streets below and made her way through the shadows of the bustling city below. Sirens weren't warmly welcomed on the bottom of the ocean, so keeping a low profile was mandatory. She could've just snuck along through the dark belt, but she wanted to have some fun, and hiding along the bottom was more of a challenge.

The city sprawled out in every direction. Most of the buildings were made from coral stone, ancient fossilized material that had been dug up from the under the ocean floor. The structures were usually never tall, and were single-level. Houses were small but efficient, and usually consisted of five individuals or less. The population was controlled, both by careful monitoring, and by popular consent. The denizens of the ocean knew that keeping their numbers consistent was a smarter idea than breeding beyond control.

The ponies of the ocean were a vast variety - it was difficult to keep track of the different species that had evolved over hundreds of years. There was a 1000 percent increase of variety on the ocean floor then there was on the surface. As many different variety of aquatic life one could think of, there was a seapony version of it somewhere in the ocean: sea slugs, hermit crabs, jelly fish and sharks - they all existed and lived together in the vast oceans. This one city was but one of thousands that laid at the bottom of the ocean around the world.

It wasn't long before Leucothia spotted the royal family guardian, Bartholomew. He actually wasn't that hard to spot - he was half as tall as the spire itself and a nearly pure black color, nearly impossibly to miss during daylight hours. The behemoth was up and about, trailing slow, lazy circles around the giant spiral tower at the end of the valley, keeping watch on this day of days. The siren brought a thoughtful hoof to her chin - she really hadn't planned this out. The sirens weren't supposed to be wandering the town, they were supposed to announce their arrival and have a monitored gathering. Swimming about the city unchecked had not been a good idea.

Leucothia wasn't much farther away from the tower, just another mile as she slipped along behind some coral houses when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned cautiously and found herself in the company of Choral Abyss, one of the royal family's most trusted soldiers, along with a small company under her command. Choral Abyss herself was quite a beauty. Her body was mostly white, with splotches of orange outlined with black. Her orange mane, bright at the head and nearly white at the tips, started out bushy and turned into a long, short dorsal fun all the way down to the legless portion of her lower body, which simply ended in a tail.

Choral's soldiers varied in species, but they were all what were called Current Racers - creatures whose bodies ended not in legs, but thick, muscular tails. These were the fastest swimmers in the oceans, and were often employed as body guards and soldiers. Choral Abyss, however, was a special soldier: she was also horned. She had powerful magic that she used for combat, and for singing - her favorite hobby to practice whenever she had free time.

The siren suddenly found a bident pressed against her chest and thrust against the building she'd been hiding behind, and a spell to cover her eyes with a dark garment. "Wh-hey! What is this meaning of this?!" she screamed. The siren fought against her bonds, but both were futile, held in place by stronger magic than her.

"Siren Leucothia, you are breaking the rules set forth by our respective peoples," the siren heard Choral Abyss telling her. "You are trespassing and have hereby forfeited your rights to be heard or seen. The kingdom of Undercari will tolerate no spies and no terrorists. No predators without the explicit permission of the King or Queen to traverse in this area. Leucothia, you are hereby under arrest for treason against the royal family and their subjects -"

"Funny...too funny!" Leucothia interrupted. She'd long since ceased struggling, and had allowed one of the other soldiers to bind her front hooves together. The bident was removed from around her, the soldiers now awaiting orders from their superior. "You keep talking like this is an established kingdom...it's not. It's still the Valley of Undercari, and the king and queen are not actually king and queen...they're in waiting."

"Not after tonight. It's too close to the official proceedings to not accept this as truth. Did you come here with some foul intentions to make sure it doesn't happen? Just what I'd expect from a back-stabbing siren!" Choral shot back, tugging Leucothia closer to shove her down on the sea floor.

Leucothia took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She was bound, she could not use her hypnosis, and she was being thrown around on the sea floor like a rag doll. Technically she didn't have to warn anyone about Lusus. This wouldn't affect her at all if it turned out that he was planning something...would it? Then again, Deep Surf would let her have it for not doing anything, and she would almost always do anything for him if he'd just ask, and she'd mocked him for wanting her to do this, so..."It's not me," she finally muttered with an air of resignation.

"Say again?" Choral Abyss said. She glanced at her soldiers, signaling two of them to come forward and hold the siren down. She leaned down to Leucothia once this was done and tapped her cheek to let her know of her proximity. "Speak up, siren, you don't have a lot of time before we put you away until after the coronation, and that's_ if_ our new queen is feeling generous."

"It's Lusus, all right?" the siren told her with an angry hiss. Deep Surf was going to owe her for this humiliation. "I received a tip from a very credible source that Lusus may be planning something..."villainous" tonight."

The guards glanced at each other, then to their commander, who remained suspicious. Still...Lusus. That whale of a bully had been in everyone's manes for years. Always a trouble maker, but especially these last five years. He'd really been stepping up his game, actually attacking the royal family on more than one occasion. The fact that a single seapony could cause so much mayhem and mischief...that, and his assistant, Seaweed Cyanide. What could those two possibly be planning?

"Well..." Choral mused to herself after a moment's deliberation. "It sounds plausible...I wouldn't put it past him, but you had no right to sneak into the city and try to sneak straight into the palace, if that's indeed where you headed. You should've made an appointment with the-"

"_Made an appointment?_ What would be the point of that, you idiot?! Appointments take time! I just got this news twenty minutes ago, and you expect me to wait up to a week to get that approved?! Just how little do you care for your princess' safety?!" Leucothia yelled harshly. Even she would've figured the soldiers to take this more seriously.

Choral Abyss visibly flinched at the tone, at the accusation. She glowered at the siren for a moment, then reached down and eased her up to balance on her tail. Leucothia and the soldiers all looked confused at this action. "Captain?" one of them inquired.

"We'll be escorting Leucothia to the royal family," she responded as she slowly removed the bonds from the siren, who turned to the captain expectantly. "...Your blinder will remain. I'm sure you understand."

Leucothia scoffed in disgust and turned from Choral, but she made no protest. It was indeed understandable. "Fine, I guess. Let's just get this over with." She pushed herself upwards into the water slowly, loathe to move too fast. She met no resistance, so she continued to swim upward. After a moment, she felt a gentle magical pull urging her vertically, so she followed it slowly towards the spire, no more words spoken between her and her escorts.


	12. Into The Depths Part Two

"Oi!" Scriven called from the railing of the Sea Pearl. The black griffon was calling to his shipmates as the ship settled some ways off the coast of Sunanwaves. When several of his pony comrades joined him, he leaned in and whispered, "...Are we really about to send our mate down there? We don't know if there is such a kingdom down at the bottom of the sea. 'Undercari'? What kind of terrible pun is that? Sounds like a child's book!"

The tallest among them, a red unicorn mare with a flowing blonde mane and tail smacked the griffon upside his head. "What-a you talkin'?" she said in an Istallian accent, though she'd spent years trying to rid of it, with little results. "You show some respect - that's the royal family you mockin'."

"Ai, Rosso!" the griffon complained, rubbing his head where he'd been struck and sending the leggy unicorn a glare. "I'm just talkin', no need to take it so seriously!..._gigante,"_ he muttered, the last word under his breath.

Rosso Bellezza glared down at the shorter griffon, her eyes blazing with loathing and consternation. "If you gonna insult a lady in different languages, make sure it's-a not the same word in both languages, _pendejo_!"

"It _is_ a real place, Scriven," came a gentle male voice from the back of the group. The small gathering turned to look back at Dascyllus, one of the seaponies that served as part of the crew. He was small for a seapony, a little smaller than the average earth pony, which he greatly resembled. At least he would if it weren't for the colors. He was a brown color, with a long section of white that started at his muzzle and went up between his eyes and down his back. His mane and tail were blue, dotted with bright yellow spherical patterns that somewhat resembled eggs. The backs of all four legs had the same protrusions, extensions that helped him to swim.

Dascyllus didn't really stand out among the crew in terms of personality - he was actually quite the opposite. He tended to keep to himself as much as possible. He never had a whole lot to say, but when he did, others listened. This being a pirate ship that sailed the oceans, listening to the seapony when he spoke of the ocean was almost always relevant.

With the attention suddenly on him, the seapony lowered his head in embarrassment. "The valley of Undercari isn't quite a kingdom yet, though," he said, determined to carry on the information he'd dared to supply. "The crowning ceremony for the princess is tonight. That's why we're sending 'the messenger' down there, so he can offer greetings and respect and our word of honor to never bring them harm."

"Oh yeah?" Rosso said a tone more gentle than she'd been using with Scriven. "And how's-a he gonna get down there? You gonna take him, Dascyllus?"

This, much more than having the attention turned on him, seemed to frighten the seapony. He lowered himself slightly and shook his head vehemently. "O-oh, no, not at all. I can't...I can't go down there again. It's too...dark."

"It's not dark at all!" a cheerful voice erupted from behind him. The other seapony on the ship, Scaled Melody, jumped out in front of Dascyllus, much to his relief. Melody, as she preferred to be called, was much bigger than her male counterpart, nearly as large as Scriven. Her body was a bright green, while her mane was a striking pink with yellow highlights. Her tail was short but thick, and sported a massive fin that ran on either side of her tail, and resembled a great pink and yellow fan.

Melody was like a ray of sunshine for everyone on the ship. She was eternally happy and joyful, and while certainly not annoying, she was loud and spread her cheer to all those in hearing distance. It wasn't just her demeanor, either. It was said that somewhere in her bloodline was the blood of a siren. While Melody herself was not a predator, she seemed to have a power that could sap away sadness and spread good feelings to others.

"The bottom of the sea is so bright, it's like the sky up here!" she exclaimed, gesturing with her hooves up at the sun. "Once you get past the dark belt, which is completely black and creepy, the bottom of it is enchanted to send the suns rays down onto the bottom of the ocean. All the sea ponies get as much sun as we do! It's like..." she paused and jumped over the side of the ship and into the water below. She flew back up into the air and began spinning, sending water and rivulets of reflected rainbow light over the crew, then landed on the railing and looked down at the others. "- like that!"

A chorus of good-natured groans rose from the ranks of the group as they were splashed by the seapony's antics. One might've thought they were annoyed at Melody, but the seapony heard nothing but comradery and affection in their voices. It was enough for her. She hopped down as Scriven shook himself off and returned to his original position of looking down into the water. "Still...to send Gabriel down into the water..." he said, shivering. The idea of going so deep down into the depths and into the blackness of this 'dark belt' made his heart quake.

"Don' worry about the deep," Rosso said as she peeped over the griffon's shoulder at the water below. "You won' have to leave the safety of-a your ship," she said with a mocking grin as she ruffled his crest. "You can stay on the surface and help clean up!"

A slow, long sweeping sound from behind the group could be heard at that moment. Rosso and the others all put on smirks and grins in Scriven's direction before turning to see the largest creature on the ship, the kirin known as Vara. She was a majestic creature: her body was a deep pea green, and from her neck down her chest and along her belly were light tan scales so hard that the sharpest spear would be broken against them. The same scales ran from her nose and along her forehead, ending in a tall, bent horn. A pair of whiskers that grew from her muzzle and flowed nearly all the way back to her rear.

Vara's last and most striking feature was her mane and tail. The hair on her head was jet black and so long it could cover her whole body, so she kept it braided and bunned neatly and elegantly against the back of her head. Several blue beads decorating her mane were of a lighter color than her deep blue eyes. Her tail was very long, longer than her whole body, and along the bottom of it flowed more of that glorious black fur. It, too, was long, and was braided twice. There were beads in the braids, as well as one bead at the end of her tail. The backs of her legs also boasted more of the beautiful, shiny black fur.

The kirin acted, willingly, as the ship sweeper. Not just the deck, but all of the ship. She was so very skilled at keeping the ship clean that even if the others didn't pitch in to keep the ship spotless she could still do it herself. While all kirins had magic that acted much like unicorns, Vara's magic was not wielded through her horn, but through her long whiskers. It was a mysterious magic that purified and cleansed. Foreign objects simply vanished when she touched them, thus ridding the ship of grime and dust so fast that the other crewmembers wondered why they ever bothered to clean before she joined them, which had only been three years ago.

As the large kirin swept around the crew carefully, she turned and cast the griffon a small, kind smile, plastered over a hint of derision. "I'm almost done, Scriven. Perhaps you'll have time to go into the deep, after all."

Scriven glared at Vara, his feathers bristling and his fur standing on end, a bruised ego showing through the blush on his face. "That's not even funny!" he shouted.

"But it is humorous!" called the youngest of the crew. Scriven sighed inwardly as he and the others turned their attention to their youngest crewmate, a young zebra mare. She sported beautiful violet eyes, as well as stripes of dark purple in her mane and tail. Her cutie mark the shadow of a sextant, superimposed over a map of the world. Like her cutie mark suggested, the young zebra, at fifteen years of age, longed to see the world, and make maps of the places she visited.

The young mare of course hailed from Zebrafica, a land of dry plains, deadly desert and treacherous mountains, a land of wild creatures and little pity for those who didn't know what they were doing. Ramani Ya Dunia, a family name, had been taught from the day she was born how to survive there. She'd always yearned to see what else there was to see, to travel, and to make a log of her travels.

With her were her guardiands, a pair of oryx siblings, friends of her parents. The two were older, in their 30's, and much more experienced than the young zebra. The male, Xennen, was slightly taller than the average pony stallion. His colors were white, a dark, almost black brown, and a lighter shade of brown. The colors were interspersed yet layered, making him an elegantly furred creature. His horns were long and pointed, making his head a very fast and very powerful weapon.

Dendalla, his sister, bore the same colors, though they were much brighter than her brother's. Both oryx were very stoic creatures, and seldom had anything to say, though Dendalla was slightly more talkative with her brother. When she was talking, the time was usually spent bonding with Ramani.

The two were hardly ever seen apart from their charge. The three had been travelling together for a few years now, and had joined the ship on the pretense of seeing the world. Unknown to the young zebra, however, the two had a much more focused reason for the three of them leaving Zebrafica: their country had been leaning more and more towards civil unrest - Ramani's parents didn't want their daughter to be caught up in the imminent violence, and granted their daughter's wish to travel, sending their closest and most trusted friends to protect her.

Ramani giggled again and poked the griffon's beak. "You are not so rushing to swim, yes? But you are given the time to do so, so you are afraid!" she said in broken Equestrian. Her accent was almost perfect, but she hadn't quite gotten the words to string together as they should. Scriven was tempted to point this out to her in annoyance, but he managed to keep his beak closed. Xennen's even stare at him from Ramani's side was indication enough not to retort.

"Now now," came a gentle, yet strong male voice from the back. The group parted as to allow a tall pegasus stallion approach Ramani. He was a light tan color, almost cream. "Scriven is no scaredy kitty. He's the bravest griffon I know." Ramani giggled and nodded in agreement, actually moving forward to receive a hoof as it brushed through her mane. Gabriel smiled down at her, an approving gaze in his eyes. The fact that Xennen didn't seem to mind the other "captain" spoke volumes.

The white-haired pegasus was a sight to see - as a Saddle Arabian pony, he was taller than most Equestrian ponies, at least a head taller than the average stallion. His mane and tail were a pure white, an exotic shade to go with his tan coat. "You sure I ain't just the_ only_ griffon you know, amigo?" Scriven asked his best mate, more than a hint of amusement in his inquiry.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and patted his friend's head in mock condescension. "Quite sure, old friend. You and I both know Jorden, of course."

Scriven made a face and waved the intruding hoof away. "Ehh, not much good from knowin' that alborotador. She's in a league of her own when it comes to bein' a "stand-up griffon". Ya can't lump me in with her, so it don't count."

"Mm..." Gabriel muttered in reluctant agreement. Before he could ruminate on this much, though, hoofsteps approaching from behind caught his and the others' attention. Vara resumed her sweeping, Xennen and Ramani resumed sight-seeing, and the two seaponies resumed their posts nearby. Scriven stood at Gabriel's side as the captain of the ship approached.

Orland, the Sea Pearl's captain, was an older stallion, approaching middle age. It didn't show, though the unicorn had seen some days. He wore his grey mane in dreadlocks over his cream coat, both of which set off his deep blue eyes. The pony skull and cross-bones were prominent on his flank, as well as on Gabriel's, though there were minor differences. While Orland's cutie mark's sword were long and thin, Gabriel's cutie mark swords had wings on the handles.

Gabriel turned to face his captain, and offered him a light bow that nearly brought his chest to the deck. "Captain," he gave in greeting, then stood back up to his lofty height over the unicorn. Orland rolled his eyes and put a hoof on Gabriel's back as the two turned nearly as one to look down over the ship and into the glimmering ocean. "Are you so sure it should be me, captain?" the Saddle Arabian asked, displaying the usual self doubt in the face of being tasked with something important. "I mean, I'm not-"

"You're our messenger, Gabriel," the shorter unicorn told him. "You have a gift - ponies trust you, and you've earned this."

Gabriel, too humbled by his captain's words to respond immediately. After a moment, he smiled down at Orland, but before he could respond, there was a call from down below. "'Hoy!" the voice called, a young, cheerful female voice. Gabriel and Orland glanced at each other - it was time. They both looked over the edge to see a beautiful magenta mare in the water, a long, thick tail just visible under the water - a seapony. "Good morning! I've come to escort the one called Gabriel to Undercari, and-look out!" she cried, pointing with a hoof up at the railing, just under their points of view.

Gabriel and Orland both looked down in alarm. Both were too late as a lithe form pulled itself up onto the railing. It appeared to be a simple mare, pale blue in color with a deeper blue mane and intense green eyes, yet the long, thin tendrils that waved about from her mane was most telling. It was too late to look away or prepare themselves as the light from the siren's eyes captured their gaze.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the siren said breathily as she pulled herself up onto the railing, her long body trailing behind her as she reached forward to touch a hoof to Gabriel's chin. He and the captain stood there in a partial retreating position, frozen, their eyes wide. "It's the good captain of the legendary Sea Pearl, and his little pet, the good angel messenger...this is a rare opportunity."

"Mariasha!" The siren looked up in time to see a figure practically dancing in the air, and coming down fast. She let out a growl and dragged herself onto the ship, flipping end over end until she came to a stop some ways to the side of the two, now freed from the siren's hold as Melody dropped to the deck from above before her shipmate and captain, both of whom stumbled backwards, now able to move. "You know better!" Melody scolded, an unusual venom in her eyes and voice as she turned to face the full-blooded siren before her. "Tonight is too important a night to cause such trouble."

Mariasha made a face and held a hoof to her chin thoughtfully, weighing her options. She didn't have a whole lot of time to give it thought as she found herself surrounded on all sides by at least a dozen pirates, blades drawn and horns lit with spells. "Oh my. Have I been a bad girl?" she said saucily, glancing around at the angry ponies and griffon, a hoof poised at her lips innocently. "Maybe I need to be spanked."

"You be 'shanked' if you don't behave, coño!" Scriven growled.

Rossa bonked him on the head with a steady glare on the griffon. "Language!" She faced the siren, who looked genuinely curious at the foreign word. Smirking slightly, the tall Istallian mare smiled kindly at Mariasha. "Coño...it means 'beautiful in his language. You should pass it around to your sister sirens."

"Easy! Back off, give her room," Orland called. The angry group parted slowly, though wary eyes all around were centered on the siren as the captain approached. Mariasha smirked and bowed mockingly in a show of clear disrespect.

"Captain Orland of the Sea Pearl. How doooo you do?" she said, her voice soft and silky, yet there was a strain in her voice. The voice of a siren was naturally attractive - the fact that one could hear the tension, perhaps malice in her voice, was a clear sign; she wanted him in a violent way.

Orland, however, kept his cool a little easier than Gabriel, who stood behind the captain with an air of indignation at being caught by surprise. "I'm doing fine, thank you. It's a wonderful day for a trip into the deep to world of Undercari. Ah..." he paused, holding a hoof to his chin thoughtfully. "I'm aware there was to be a siren among us on this trip, yet I think it was not meant to be you, but a siren we're more familiar with...what was her name? Leucothia?"

The siren shook her wet mane and laughed mockingly. "Leucothia can't grace herself with her presence today...she's busy spending the day with her boy toy. She would've been here, but I guess she forgot how 'important' it was to come say hello. Well, ladies and gentlecolts. I think it's about time to go give our respects to the lords down below." Mariasha winked at Gabriel, a welcoming gesture that she used her whole body to articulate. "Well? Are you going to take me down below?"

Gabriel cleared his throat when the captain gave him a look that told him flirting in this situation was a bad idea. "Of course...it'd be a pleasure to see the world below, and offer my respects."

Mariasha pouted; she was hoping for more sport from the famed messenger. Well, there was plenty more time for that. "I'm coming, too." Or maybe not, the siren grumped to herself as Scaled Melody, a creature well renowned for her siren bloodline, stepped forward, a stern look in her eyes. "Not that I don't trust you to get the job done, Gabriel..." she commented, looking to her shipmate with a tentative and mildly shy gaze.

"No, I understand," Gabriel told the seapony as he turned to her. "Your help is most welcome. I feel safer already."

Melody gave a little happy squeak as Gabriel patted her on the head, her big tail swishing back and forth joyfully. "Wonderful," Mariasha said, a hint of jealousy in her voice. "If we're prepared then I suppose we should get going already." The siren pulled herself awkwardly over the side of the ship, creating a great splash down below.

The crew, the members that were on deck anyway, gathered around Gabriel, offering words of encouragement and praise. "I have much envy!" Ramani called from her place at the side of the ship. "The bottom of the sea...if only to see it..." she said with a sigh. As Gabriel approached her, she turned and put her front hooves on his chest and stared up at him with a stern look in her big eyes. "You must make memories down below! Return and tell us all that you see, I must know!"

"You got it, kiddo. I promise, I'll tell you everything when I return," Gabriel told her, bowing his head lightly in respect to the young zebra. She gave him a winning smile before backing up as he made his way to the edge of the ship and took one last look at the others, a brief moment of nervousness entering his eyes that only the captain might've seen. Orland gave Gabriel a firm nod and a stern smile from the back of the group._ You've got this son. Now go, _his eyes seemed to say.

Gabriel sighed, throwing off a bit of stress in his shoulders. He'd been through many ordeals, but diving down to the bottom of the sea - this was new. He'd been diving down before, but even the dark belt was much too far down to see. This was going to be a new experience. Finally, he was ready. He leapt off the side of the ship and down into the water below. As he surfaced, he was met with the seapony from before, the magenta mare who'd initiated contact.

She frowned sheepishly at him, her forelegs tucked under her chest, her chin held low apologetically."I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused. I completely forgot to warn you about our siren..."ally". I hope you can forgive me."

Gabriel shook his head lightly as he kicked his legs in the water, attempting to keep above the surface of the water. "Think nothing of it. Nopony was harmed. Now, let's..." he was cut off as he found himself pulled under the water and into the forelegs of the siren. Even under the water, her face was clearly beautiful. He might've been charmed if he wasn't panicking and struggling to free himself and return to the surface.

Gabriel felt his lungs burning for air when there was an impact, too fast for him to make out. He tumbled end over end in the water, his body sailing into the deep. He found himself falling, falling into darker water. Suddenly he stopped, and a gentle, melodic voice entered into his mind, as clear as if it were coming to him from above the water, _I've got you, Gabriel_! The pegasus felt hooves at his side, and he could swear it was Melody's voice he heard. He finally opened his eyes to see it was indeed her.

The Saddle Arabian narrowed his eyes skeptically. Had he really heard her in his head? Yes, of course! her voice came again, though she hadn't moved her mouth. How was this possible? She'd never done this before on the surface..._That's because a seapony's ability to communicate with other creatures telepathically is greatly strengthened in the ocean, silly, _she said in his mind again, as if reading his._ Now listen, I need to help you breathe, but it's going to hurt...I'm sorry. Just hang on! _

Gabriel didn't know how she was going to do that, and he was running out of air - the pull under the water had been too sudden, and the impact that he'd suffered, which he'd guessed had been Melody to free him from the siren, had also been taxing on his breath. He was starting to return to that panic when Melody kissed him. So she was going to breathe for him? Well, that'd be fine, he guessed...and then it happened. She opened her lips, her kiss tantalizing and sensual. Without warning, she started to suck.

Gabriel panicked as he felt the air leave his lungs. It felt like he was being compressed from he inside out, and so he was, with Melody acting like a vacuum, taking all his air and making his body start to collapse on itself. He would've let out a scream if he'd had any air left. Suddenly, it was over as quickly as it began, and his body snapped back into shape after having been dangerously close to breaking. He doubled over and coughed, thrashing about in the water as Melody moved away from him with a light giggle that rang clearly in his ears. "Are you crazy?!" he yelled. "That could've killed...me?"

Gabriel opened his eyes and looked around, easily spotting Melody floating about in the water in front of him. A cursory glance above him gave him a good view of the Sea Pearl above him, as well as the siren and the seapony pacing back and forth nervously in the water. He also noticed that there was a flow of water rushing into his body, and out of it. His lungs seemed to have stopped...was he dead? "What...Melody, what did you...?"

Melody giggled once more and swam closer to him, then put her hooves on either side of his neck, blocking a pair of protrusions on his neck he was sure weren't there earlier, and suddenly he felt his breath cut off. Gills! He backed away from her, eyes wide with disbelief. "I...How...?" he stammered, his voice carrying through the water as if the water were air.

"Magic," she said, waggling her hooves at him in a mystical fashion. "Some seaponies - not all, though - have the ability to grant others the ability to breathe under deep water. You'll need it, Gabriel...if I tried to take you down to the bottom of Undercari in a bubble, you'd literally compress like you did before, except it'd hurt a lot more and you wouldn't survive."

"I...wow," Gabriel muttered. _And I thought the surface was rough,_ he thought to himself._ You haven't seen everything yet, sweetheart,_ came Melody's voice in his head, a grin spreading on her face. _The sea is much more dangerous below the surface, but it's sooo beautiful, too! _Gabriel stared at her a moment, then cleared his throat. "Uh, Melody, can you just communicate with me with your voice? I'm not always thinking the nicest things and I wouldn't want you to overhear something you wish you hadn't been listening to."

Melody frowned, an apologetic look in her eyes. "Oh, uh...I don't really have control over that right now, Gabriel. I could remove the psychic link between us, but...you'd drown."

"It's one of those, huh? The whole package or nothing at all?" Gabriel sighed, his wings flapping once in the water. He found that they had little resistance under the water, much like he would in the air. This whole underwater change was pretty cool. He 'flew' around her a few times, finding that he could move in the water like never before. "I guess this isn't so bad..."

"Wait till you return to the surface," Mariasha said cruelly as she swam down to the two, accompanied by the magenta seapony. The siren floated lazily around Gabriel, her tail running flirtatiously under his chin. "Don't think you'll just reinflate like a balloon just like that...the decompression process is much more painful, but I guess you can thank your friend here for putting you through that."

Gabriel ignored Mariasha for the moment, and cast his gaze down into the blackness of the ocean below. He could see a pitch black coating far, far down below, something he wouldn't have seen before this change. Even now he could feel an apprehension of going further down below than he'd ever gone. He could feel his heart start to beat. It was so loud, he wondered if the three mares could also hear it.

The pegasus felt a hoof wrap around his. He turned his head to see Melody smiling comfortingly at him. She leaned in to kiss his cheek, then looked down below once more. "Well...this is it, Gabriel. Are you ready to see my world?"

Gabriel took in a deep breath, then let it out hard, sending up a collection of bubbles towards the surface. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be...let's go pay our respects." Mariasha rolled her eyes, but said nothing as the group slowly began to descend towards the pitch black that was the dark belt.


	13. A Notification

Hrm, I don't know why this happened, but my previous chapter was finished, but did not send out a notification for my readers. Let's try this again.


	14. Preview: 7 Years Later

"Would ya just get in there, Twi? Work those legs, girl, and move!"

Twilight Sparkle's legs would not move. She willed them not to, or they were stuck. She could not think straight enough to figure which of these were true. Applejack's constant shoving against the unicorn's back wasn't helping Twilight to decide which, either. "A-Applejack, stop pushing!"

This prompted the farm pony to ease up just long enough for her to give Twilight a stern glare. "Y'all better get it together, Twilight Sparkle. It ain't like he's gonna bite. So y'all knew each other in Canterlot n' there were some words between ya that hurt. How long ago was that?"

"It wasn't long enough to make me feel comfortable talking to him again so soon!" Twilight shot back, turning to look at her friend with a mix of anger and pleading to understand. However, Applejack had gone beyond understanding. Two weeks of waiting for the two of them to talk had been long enough.

"Six years, wasn't it? Or was it seven years?"

"It...it's been seven years..." Twilight trailed off. Hearing her own voice confirm the length of time since she last spoke to Spark Storm sounded very different than it did in her head. The unicorn took in a deep breath, and finally let it out as she slumped over in defeat. Applejack was very patient as her friend took her time to let this set in.

After a moment's deliberation, Twilight set her eyes in front of her. It was time to send these long-buried feelings of rejection and sadness to pasture. She'd spent too many years ignoring the need for closure, and she'd ignored every chance she'd had to talk to him. It was the best thing for her, especially if she was going to be staying in his hometown. "I guess it's time to just go in and get this over with," she told Applejack, as well as herself.

"That's right, Twi. G'wan in there and rip that bandage right off the wound. Ain't no sense if takin' it slow. Just grab that thing with your teeth an'..." Applejack winced as Twilight turned to glare at her. "Uh...you know what Ah mean, heh heh..."

* * *

Chrome Spectrum paced about the floor of the Sugarcube Corner impatiently. His pacing was getting on his older brother's nerves, who was already nervous about his long-awaited reunion with Twilight Sparkle, who was due any minute. He and his cousin Rainbow Dash sat at the table, watching their little brother and cousin display his distaste for standing around and waiting for things to happen. Pinkie Pie stood behind the counter, content to simply watch Chrome; it was making her a little dizzy, which made her giggle periodically.

A hoof slamming down on the table where the two cousins sat made all but Rainbow Dash jump, for it was her hoof that had met the table with such a loud noise. "That's it!" the mare yelled and began to hover in the air with an accusing hoof pointed at Chrome. "Dude! Sit down, would you?! You're driving me nuts, and that's saying something. I thought I was the impatient one!"

Chrome sighed and stepped over to the table next to his older brother and settled with his forelegs on the table and nestled his chin on his hooves. "Sorry. It's just this is taking forever! All this for that bookworm that dumped you when you were what...fourteen?"

Spark Storm narrowed his eyes at Chrome and shook his head. "She didn't dump me, and I didn't...there was no dumping involved! She had a crush on me and I didn't feel the same way, so she told me not to bug her anymore. It wouldn't matter much now if the Princess hadn't sent Twilight here to hang out with my best friends. I can't not run into her now, so we might as well make up and get that out of the way."

"I still can't get over the fact that all our bestest best friends are the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie Pie chimed in, helping herself to sit beside Rainbow Dash at the table.

"The elements of what-now?" Chrome asked, throwing his question to the other three sitting beside him.

"I don't know," Spark said after Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Chrome stared at him to answer. Neither of the girls were eloquent enough to thoroughly explain the whole ordeal two weeks earlier in which Nightmare Moon had captured and imprisoned Princess Celestia and attempted to keep the sun hidden forever. At that point, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle had risen to the challenge and faced the goddess and returned sunlight to the world.

"I just know that things are way too complicated to try and understand it. I mean, it's weird how all my closest childhood friends and..._her_ are all the Elements," Spark said almost dismissively. He had been thoroughly confused by the whole thing, and while he'd attempted to be there for his friends that night, there were moments that he'd lost and couldn't remember, a fact that plagued him. He'd tried many times to remember what had happened, but every time he came up blank.

"Dude. You don't know about the Elements?" Rainbow Dash demanded to know, another hoof pointed accusingly at her younger cousin. "The Elements-"

Spark Storm rolled his eyes as Dash began to explain, but her rant was cut off as a sound cut through the air like a - well, a bell. All four turned their attention to the door as it chimed, signaling the entrance of a potential customer. Of course, Spark had been expecting the entrant, and dreading her arrival, at that.

Twilight Sparkle stepped through the crack in the door. Signs of apprehension were clearly written on her body, from her upturned eyebrows to the pensive hoof held upwards under her chest. She scanned the room, finding two of her new friends, a new face that resembled an old one, and the pony she dreaded seeing the most. A forced swallow made it's way down her throat and into the pit of her stomach as she and Spark Storm made eye contact.

Both Twilight Sparkle and Spark Storm felt years of memories return to them after hiding them in their own secret places for so long. Their initial dislike of each other, avoiding each other, exchanging their friends/assistants on Celestia's orders, the long trip to Neighppon. Their sharing the stars, tolerating each other, and finally the crush that Twilight developed and sent her into a panic, this being her first, something alien and new.

It hadn't been but a day when Twilight found out that Spark didn't feel the same. While she was panicking and trying to figure out her feelings, if she even had the time to act on them, or the inclination even, Spark Storm had his feelings elsewhere: on Sapphire Snow. Upon learning the truth, it shattered Twilight's hopes. Celestia had hoped that by getting the two to know each other better, Twilight might finally make a friend, but instead the friendship had pushed the unicorn farther away from friends than ever before, and had convinced Twilight that friends were just a hinderance.

Spark's family and Applejack, who had snuck in behind Twilight, looked between the two, each one feeling the intensity of the situation. One could cut the tension in the room with a cake slicer.

Chrome finally broke the silence on Spark's side as he leaned in to whisper to his brother. "Dude, she's cute!...for a bookwork, y'know. Hey, do you think-" Chrome Spectrum's whispering was cut by a two-sided glare, aimed from his older cousin and brother. The metallic-maned pegasus winced at the stares earned with his poorly timed inquiry.

Pinkie Pie sighed and began to nod her head sagely at the pleading glance she stole from Spark Storm. "C'mon, 'Chrome Dome'," she said as she stepped around the table and put a hoof around Chrome's shoulders, who let himself be lead toward the kitchen. "This isn't our business. Our business is to go into the kitchen and get busy...with cakes!" Pinkie's voice tapered off as the two stepped into the kitchen, an exasperated sigh leaving Spark's lips.

"Applejack, I-I don't think I can do this," Twilight whispered behind to the farm mare standing guard at the door. "First there's the crush, then I have to make up, and now I think he has a brother he never bothered to tell me about!"

Applejack cleared her throat nervously, idly tugging at the brim of her hat. Twilight craned her neck back to look at her new friend suspiciously. So Applejack knew this...great. "Uh...look, Twi, it just hadn't come up, y'know? It's been a busy two weeks..." the cowmare told her apologetically, her Stetson pulled down and held over her chest.

While Applejack apologized, Rainbow Dash and Spark Storm sat at their table, somehow patient as Twilight took her time to further her agenda: to move on and earn her mentor's approval. After a moment of silence, Rainbow poked her cousin. "So, uh...really, you know Twilight better than me, Spark. How much of a hoof-full are we talkin'?"

Spark shook his head ambiguously. "Honestly, Rainbow, I couldn't tell you. She's changed since I last talked to her. See how well she's getting along with Applejack? You'd almost mistake those two for friends...maybe she's finally given in and just did with Celestia told her to." Spark paused and ran a hoof through his mane, a small hint of jealousy playing in his eyes. "She brushed me off for so long and all it takes is-"

A hoof on the stallion's shoulder and a smoldering glare from his cousin made him pause. "Look, I don't know the whole story of what you went through, with you and your Fighters, but the girls and I faced a lot the other night with Nightmare Moon. Don't downplay it like it was nothing, 'cause it wasn't."

Realizing what he'd nearly said, Spark inclined his head to his cousin apologetically. If he remembered correctly, Rainbow Dash had received the Element of Loyalty. She certainly seemed worthy of it. "You're right. I'm sorry, Rainbow." A small grin and a clap on his back told Spark he was forgiven.

Just then, a small "Ah-hm...ahem," gathered the attention of the cousins from the other side of the table. Twilight and Applejack had both approached quietly, and it wasn't clear how long they'd been standing there. In Twilight's case, she bore a look in her eyes that had been similar to Spark's in his moment of jealousy. Not only did he already know each and every one of the Elements, but he was cousin to Rainbow Dash. It made her wonder - there had to be some connection. She needed to talk to the princess about this. She neatly tucked that matter to the back of her mind for later.

Finally, Twilight made the first move, and sat down at the table opposite Spark Storm, albeit nervously. Rainbow Dash and Applejack, both sharing a knowing glance, made to leave, despite the pleading faces of their respective escorts. Don't leave me alone with him/her! And yet, both Spark and Twilight knew they wouldn't be able to sort through their differences and years of catching up without doing this face to face, and on their own. They soon found themselves alone in the shop lounge. It was time.

* * *

**Hello, dear readers! I've been in a bit of a slump lately, and I haven't been able to get far in my newest chapter. But I'm determined to push on, so I'll be doing a few previews like this to get me back into my game. Sorry for keeping you all waiting, and thanks for sticking with me.**


	15. Preview: Mystery Of Nolebmat

"Oh, please please please? Can I? Please? I won't be in the way, please?"

Applebloom's constant pleading went largely ignored as her big sister lead her towards the school. Applejack was in the middle of getting ready for a big trip across the country with Big Mac, this being the last little chore to take care of before leaving - making sure Applebloom got to school. Some of the family was still around from the family reunion, and had agreed to take care of the farm until the two got back from their week-long trip. Applebloom of course was loathe to sit this one out.

"I'll be good!" the little filly promised. She pulled around in front of her sister and put on the biggest puppy-dog face she'd ever given. "C'mon, please? Ah don't have anypony to keep me company..."

Applejack let out a snort, then sat down, deciding to humor her sister, if only long enough to explain. Before she could begin, though, her little sister began her explanation. "The only family we got left at the farm is Apple Fritz, Danish Dumplin', Braeburn and Fritter Blitz. Ain't one of 'em gonna wanna play with me, Applejack. They're too old!"

The older farm mare huffed at Applebloom's excuse. "Too old?! Now listen here, Applebloom, yer just gonna have to hoof it, lil sis. Them's family, and they'll take care of you. I know we ain't got a lot of family yer age right now, but that's the way it is. Ya gotta stay here and mind your elders, 'cause this trip ain't for fillies like yerself."

Applebloom hung her head and sighed with a great deal of rejection. "Ah hate this. Ah can't even play with Orea. When's she gonna be back?" the little filly asked, raising her head to loop hopefully up into her sister's eyes.

"Ah can't rightly say, little'n," her sister told her a little more sympathetically. The elder sister brought Applebloom in for a warm hug. Spark Storm's little one, who was on occasion described as Spark's daughter, had gone missing the night that Nightmare Moon had returned, and had not been seen since. Her elder, Ampelus, had gone searching for her, with no results up to now, three days later.

Finally out of options, Applebloom turned with great hesitancy towards the school, then snapped back around with such enthusiasm and excitement that Applejack had to take a step back. "Cheerilee! She's Spark's sister, right? Ain't she goin' on this trip? No school?"

Applejack just set her eyes on her younger sister with such disappointment and incredulosity that her younger sister tucked her tail under her legs and bowed her head apologetically. "Applebloom! If yer gonna keep tryin' to get outta stayin' here and gettin' to school, at least try an' come up with a smarter excuse! That's just desperate."

Applebloom, finally defeated and out of options, turned right around and headed onwards to the school. Her elder sister watched her departure, only slightly pitying her younger sister's situation. Just a little. After seeing her sister enter the schoolhouse, Applejack let out an enthusiastic "Yip!" and turned around on her hooves and ran back towards the farm. This was going to be a trip to remember.

* * *

It was quiet in the small house, save for the sound of a shower running. Lightning Twist crawled slowly out of the vents, which were usually reserved for the nymphs. The mare was lithe enough to squeeze through them, though, and popped out into the foyer with little trouble. She spread her wings as she fell and dipped into the kitchen, having decided she could help herself to the stallion's last few plates of hay fries - he wouldn't be needing them.

As the red mare chewed on the cold, stale fries, she took the moment to step around the house and look at all the souvenirs and keepsakes that Spark Storm had acquired and collected over the years, reminders of battles and friendships. Hung carefully over the sink was a mask. It was a brilliant white, and kept immaculately clean, although the red marks around the eyes had faded a bit. Lightning wasn't completely sure of the story behind it, but apparently it came from a place called Breen.

On a long, high shelf that ran from the kitchen into the foyer (no separation here whatsoever) were some memorabilia. There were pieces of coral and stones found at the bottom of the sea. There was a plaque made from smooth, black stone with words etched into them, though they were written in a language that Lightning didn't understand.

Next to the plaque was a full-sized surf board. It was high quality, and made in Spark Storm's signature colors - black and blue, with gold lining.

The pegasus paused and let out a laugh at what she saw next. Sitting on a mantlepiece near the door was a griffon claw. Years ago it had been given to Spark Storm by it's owner, a griffon named Havet. It had been ripped from him in battle with other griffons, though thankfully his whole claw had not been ripped from it's roots.

The claw's base was orange, but the rest had been enchanted by a unicorn. The colors split down the middle, red and azure. After returning from Breen, Spark had overslept on the train home and had gone straight past Ponyville and into the mountains. Lightning Twist had gotten onto the train looking for him, and had decided to tag along until he woke up. Trixie had been on the train as well, and the three of them fell into an adventure involving a treaty between griffons and harpies.

Before Lightning Twist could continue recounting the story in her head, the sound of water dripping on the floor and a small cough caught her attention. A small grin of anticipation lit up her eyes as she turned to see a wet Spark Storm standing at the door to the bathroom from which he emerged.

"Oh. Hey there," Lightning said seductively as she let her eyes wander along the stallion's body. Spark took it in stride - even before they started dating, Lightning Twist had made every attempt to make her attraction known. She'd flirted at every chance she'd gotten. Of course, sometimes it was hard to tell what she wanted, as her flirting wasn't limited to just him. Trixie, for example, had gotten her share of suggestive flirting and personal-space-invading nuzzles.

"Lightning, hey. Did you change your mind?"

Lightning Twist shook her head and gobbled up the rest of the fries before turning away from him and returning her eyes to Havet's claw, her mind wandering. "Naw. I just came to see you before you left. You know I'd lose my mind out there in..."pasture land"." Although Spark had been hoping that Lightning would come with him for the week, he understood completely. Lightning was much too spontaneous and fidgety to sit still for a whole day on a train. She'd been several hooffulls trying to keep her entertained on that first train ride years ago.

"Heh, I guess you're right..." Spark sighed. He'd been hoping that he might get to spend a little more time with Lightning, but she was difficult to pin down and get a solid reading off of her at times. It wasn't always hard to get out and do things with her, but there seemed to be a limit, a wall that Lightning kept up at all times. He could only get so close, it seemed, though being with her was fun, and could make him forget about such things, for a time. "Well, you're welcome to hang out here whenever."

"Uh, not likely." Lightning began to step around Spark, her tail curving under his chin the way she did when she felt like flirting. "I don't mind Orea so much, but you remember what Ampelus did when we met - I really don't want to sit around and wait for her to come back and give me a surprise in this enclosed space."

"Heh, yeah..." Spark replied with more than a hint of a blush. He quickly turned his head to keep those thoughts to himself. Although the two of them had been intimate before, Lightning Twist was not very fond of her encounter with Ampelus, who had immediately pounced upon the mare upon meeting her. The act of presumed affection had reminded Lightning of horrible boyfriends past, and the things they attempted to do to her. The fact that Spark was obviously reminded of this was not lost on his marefriend, and was not appreciated.

"Uh huh..." Lightning Twist set a glare on her boyfriend. "Aren't you supposed to be going on a trip right now?"

Spark winced at the tone in her voice. It wasn't easy to get in trouble with Lightning Twist, but when he did, it felt that much worse for disappointing her or getting her angry. "Yeah...I better be going." The stallion sighed inwardly and turned to grab the saddlebags that had been prepared before his shower and slipped them on, the feeling of his girlfriend's eyes boring into his back.

A moment before getting to the door, however, Spark felt a nudge at his side. A glance at Lightning found her smiling, surprisingly. "Hey. Bring me back a souvenir or something, ok?" Lightning cemented her affection with a light kiss to Spark's mouth as she stepped out the door before him, leaving him no room for reaction or response. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him, giving him one more playful flick of her tail before taking off into the air and leaving Spark behind with a small smile on his face.

Before taking his leave, Spark turned back into his home and let out a series of three high whistles. A moment later amid the sound of scurrying, a small fox-like creature emerged from his brick-laden room that hung above the first floor. Slightly bigger than a newborn filly, Risa bore a soft pink color. Her tips of her wings were a solid purple, and her the tips of her ears were striped, with the very ends steeped in a soft yellow color, as were the tufts of her cheeks. She bore two antennae that stretched from between her ears, and curved along the back of her head and jutted out gently around her shoulders and curved along her chest.

The strikingly beautiful fox-like creature had been found in Breen - well, more along the lines of she'd found him. In Breen, the mulfoxi kits were sacred animals, and the only place they could be found. According to ancient lore, the mulfoxi brought joy and luck wherever they went, and very, very rarely attached themselves to anypony. But the moment Risa happened upon Spark, she had become so attached to him that no amount of shooing or pleading her to leave him alone would help (it didn't help, either, that mulfoxi don't speak).

Risa, as Spark so named her for the sound of laughter she made when she barked, was very intelligent. She came from a litter of nine, all of whom ignored the pegasus, save for Risa. Having heard curious squeaking noises in a hole in a hill, Spark had gone to investigate, and had come out with the young mulfoxi attached to his muzzle. Spark had spent a full hour trying to get her to go back into her home, and had even taken to shove her - gently, of course - back into her home, only to have her climb back out and reattach herself to him.

His guide, a kirin named Fox Fire, had told him that once a mulfoxi attached itself to somepony, it was no use trying to get rid of them. It was very rare, but once a mulfoxi chose somepony, they stuck with them for life. Risa had been a constant companion to Spark ever since. Not as a pet, though - Risa was too intelligent to be called a simple pet. Once home from Breen, and with very little prompting, Risa had helped Spark with many things. Breakfast, sending messages, somepony to talk to (even if she didn't talk back), training, and even breaking the ice with new friends (or help with repairing friendships with angry friends). She was always by his side, and although being in his space at all times was sometimes vexing, he was always grateful for her constant affection and attention. Spark's little companion, who had grown with the stallion over the years, was now the size of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and fully grown as an adult. Spark didn't know how old she would live, but Fox Fire had assured him that they would be together for a very long time.

The mulfoxi flew down, lit on Spark's back, then hopped over his head and turned to face him. _Is it time to go? Are we leaving?_ her face seemed to say. The two had been together for so long now that Risa quite often made herself understood without the ability to speak. The pegasus smiled and nodded his head, bumping his friend playfully with his muzzle. "That's right, Risa. It's time to go catch that train."

The mulfoxi let out a peal of what could've been mistaken for laughter. She circled herself about Spark Storm twice before coming down to light inbetween his wings, tucking herself into a little ball as his wings tucked over her; her favorite spot. It was Orea's, too. The thought of his missing daughter made him frown. _Ampelus will find her,_ he thought. _Or maybe Forest will._ His thoughts kept him rooted to the spot, hesitantly staring at his home. She'd be here when he got back, right? He just had to trust that she would.

He couldn't sit this one out, either. This was an official diplomatic mission delivered to him by Celestia herself. Now that her sister had come home (another mystery in itself - she'd never mentioned a Princess Luna to him), several neighboring nations had called out in anger and fear. What had happened with the moon three days ago, why hadn't the sun come out? With all the talk of Nightmare Moon, these nations had demanded answers, and Spark Storm, Applejack and Big Mac had been asked to handle the situation. As the newfound Element of Honesty, Applejack was a good candidate for this situation, that and the fact that her farm often delivered their wares out to country of Nolebmat.

As Spark pulled the door closed and headed out on his way, he quietly turned his thoughts to a day earlier, when Celestia had called Spark Storm and Applejack to the castle to brief the two on their mission, and the dark possibilities that may wait for them...

* * *

_Spark Storm stood at the entrance to the palace as Applejack approached, flanked on all sides by Celestia's guard. The apple farmer looked more than a little annoyed at the prospect of being delivered, but she had enough tact to keep her complaints to herself. As she drew closer, it became more and more evident that the two old friends were growing increasingly excited of seeing each other and talking about the last few days. _

_Spark Storm and Applejack were close, thick as thieves, and had grown up through their school years and beyond, both facing their own ordeals and hardships, eventually coming to see each other as family. With Spark Storm's job as part of Celestia's secret monster hunter 'police' and Applejack revealed to be an Element of Harmony, the two suddenly had a whole lot more to talk about. _

_Spark could feel his everything jumping with excitement, and if it weren't for the guard standing about his old friend, he might as well have jumped about and shouted like a colt at how awesome this whole thing had become. As it was, he gave Applejack a polite nod as she came to stand before him. She, however, couldn't stand the stiff act that her old friend was putting on for diplomacy's sake, and pulled him into a tight hug and declared, "I do declare, Spark Storm, yer stiffer'n a flag pole stuck in a winter storm! Ease up, partner." _

_The pegasus was so caught off guard that he felt himself blushing from the looks he received from the guards, most staring at the outburst and some chuckling. When he caught one in the back staring at Applejack's flank as she brought herself back to all fours, he set an intense glare at the unicorn. When the other guards took note of the direction Spark was glaring, the captain of the group turned around and smacked the offending starer upside his head. "Star Barge! You know better than to ogle civilians. That's ten laps around the city, and don't let me catch you slowing down. Now move!" _

_Star Barge let out a groan as he obediently turned and began running in the opposite direction. The captain, a bluish white pegasus, nodded his apologies to Applejack, who had found the whole scene more amusing than insulting. "Spark Storm, miss Applejack, we'll leave the rest to you. The Princesses...Princess awaits you." The small flub made the captain flush for the briefest of moments before he turned and departed, taking his company with him. Spark sighed; he felt the captain's confusion. Having an extra princess in the castle made things a little difficult, a little confusing. Most of today's ponies hadn't even been aware that there was a second princess hidden in the moon until two days ago._

_The two friends turned after a moment and headed into the castle. When a moment's silence had passed between them, Applejack could stand it no longer. With a light shove with her whole body, she knocked into Spark with a big grin on her face. "Well? Don't keep me waitin' in suspense, talk to me, Spark! Ah keep hearin' you were in town that night. Can't trust Ditzy to see ya and not say anythin'."_

_When Spark caught his balance, he frowned and set his eyes on the carpet as they walked. That night was so very confusing. He remembered watching that starry mist heading off into the Everfree, he remembered running after the girls as they chased after it, but so much of that night was a blur. Mostly he remembered emotions, emotions that seemed to have been separated from the visions that went with them. He'd felt, surprisingly, a lot of affection. Something had happened in those woods that made him feel warm and happy. He couldn't explain it to himself, let alone to Applejack. Then there was the fact that whatever had happened had freaked Orea out so badly that she'd fled and gone into hiding. It was too much._

_"I'm...I'm sorry, Applejack. I really don't remember anything, at least not anything helpful," he told her with a bowed head. After being a monster hunter for so long, after serving Princess Celestia for years, it turned out that his closest friends had a lot more in common with him than he thought, and on that very night of enlightenment, he couldn't do anything or remember what had happened. It made him frustrated that he hadn't been able to help._

_The farm mare frowned at Spark sympathetically before clapping his back comfortingly. "Aw, don't worry about it, sugarcube. You'll get those memories back if ya just give it some time, I'm sure of it." The two turned to face each other, a comforting hoof now placed on Spark's shoulder. They stood there and smiled at each other, taking strength in each other's presence before they turned to face the doors they'd arrived at. The hallways empty and devoid of guards, they slowly pushed open the huge double doors and entered into Celestia's audience chamber._

_Spark Storm wasn't entirely sure what to expect. He'd seen Princess Luna once in the two days she'd been back, and that was the morning after the girls had defeated Nightmare Moon and brought Luna back to her senses. She was frightened and unsure of this new world, and she'd had no time yet to adjust, so Spark wasn't too surprised to see that Celestia was alone to greet the pair. She looked tired, something Spark hadn't seen the world summit meeting a good five years ago._

_Celestia stood from her throne and waited patiently as Spark and Applejack approached, then bowed before her. "Applejack, Spark Storm...I'm so happy to see both of you. After the events of the last few days, it's certainly comforting to see your faces."_

_"Your majesty," Applejack said with the most careful of tones. "It's a pleasure bein'-er, be-being of service to you." Spark winced at his friend over-pronouncing her words. "What is it that we can do to help you?"_

_Celestia also took note of Applejack's honest attempts at being careful and polite, though her tact was greater than Spark's show of chagrine. "Please, Applejack, speak to me as you would your friends and neighbors, there's no need for formality when it's just us. Now, I've called you both here for a matter of great importance. Our country of Equestria was not the only place in the world affected by Nightmare Moon's return - our neighboring countries have been sending messages to me, non-stop, since the sun made it's way back to warm the planet._

_I have received many different kinds of messages - some of them fearful, some of them angry, some of them demanding that something be done to make sure this doesn't happen again..." the princess trailed off, a sad, distant look pulling over her eyes. "My poor sister has shut herself up in her old room, refusing to come out. Some of these messages were quite hateful, and I'm afraid a great guilt has befallen the princess of the night. It may take some time to alleviate these feelings. In the meantime, my friends, I ask that you go to one of these neighboring countries, to Nolebmat, the land of rams and sheep."_

_"Well, land sakes, why aren't we already on a train to tell 'em we got things under control?!" Applejack burst out. "Now hold on, Nolebmat? I know them fellers. Our farm sometimes ships out products to them out in the country. Isn't their country called Rouffle, or somethin'?"_

_"It is indeed, Applejack," the princess told her, a dark look coming over her face as she stepped a little closer to the two. A small, serious frown was plastered on her face as she leaned in as if to bequeath a terrible secret upon both of them. "Rouffles is what the country was renamed, after an event that occurred many, many years ago, before my sister was even born. My parents, the rulers of Equestria before my sister and I, battled a creature so evil, and so powerful that he and his entire vast country had to be sealed away. This country is the vast empty plains of Nolebmat of today, located within Rouffles. _

_The name was changed, switched around, after the sealing of the villain and his land. Not all his people were evil, though a great many of them who swore allegiance to him quickly denounced their loyalty when faced with punishment. The name of that land was cursed, enchanted by the foul wizard himself. The name of the country was turned around, front to back. Please, be careful," the princess warned them. "Even speaking the name is dangerous. Put it together in your minds, but do not speak it...saying it could weaken the barrier keeping him from returning to this world." __Spark Storm and Applejack, both having gone deadly quiet at the mood Celestia was setting, turned to stare at each other. Both had the word turned around in their heads, neither dared to speak, should they accidentally speak the cursed word. Instead, it rang, loud and clear like a bell, in their heads...**Tambelon.**_


End file.
